So Like Spock
by Botsey
Summary: Over twenty years have passed since Spock left The Enterprise. Events in his life on New Vulcan cause him to remember his life then, compared to life on New Vulcan. Circumstances present themselves that will allow him to visit to Terra. Who will he see? How will he react? What will be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Readers:**

 **This is the sequel to my story, 'Not At All Like Spock'. We will examine Spock's life on New Vulcan, and allow him to reminisce about his past relationship with His Nyota. What the memory of his life at the academy and on The Enterprise moves him to do will be the basis for this story. I hope you will enjoy.**

 **So Like Spock**

 **Chapter One**

 **He closed the door softly and went to his office. He did not lower himself gently into the seat but dropped down from exhaustion. He barely had any sleep for five days, sixteen hours, three minutes, remaining by her side when she had taken a turn for the worse. The healers had put forth their best effort but with no indication of what was to come, her heart had suddenly stopped. All efforts at reviving her failed. He had held her hand to the last sending her calm, peace and gratitude. She, after all knew his history, for he had revealed all after he had called out Nyota's name when they were first joined. Non the lest, she considered herself privileged to be bonded with him. On the other hand, he was grateful for her sacrifice. She had given him twin sons. In some monarchies on earth it was called 'an heir and a spare'. Prior to their conception she had health issues and he had not been intimate with her from the time that her pregnancy had been determined until this time. Their twin sons were now twenty-one years old. Fortunately for them both, Spock had yet to experience his first Pon Farr. Spock was certain she would not survived such an onslaught. Under the new 'prerogative', children on New Vulcan were being born outside the imperative of that biological bane.**

 **Due to his aduna's health it was impossible for Spock to leave her for extended periods of time. So of course, he could not return to active duty with Star Fleet, but he had kept in contact with the now Admiral Pike for all these almost twenty-four years. The twins, S'nel and S'gans, were presently in training to jointly take up his father's robe. So, just as he had refused to return to Star Fleet because of his obligation toward, she who was his wife, with his father's approval, he had passed his father's office on to his sons. T'ima at least deserved him as a constant, since what he was unable to give her was his love; for that would remain with the one he had left behind. His Aduna knew about his past life and she had accepted logic as the basis for their being bonded.**

 **On Vulcan, It was unique for the conception and successful delivery of twins. Their births had been unusual for Vulcans. Spock remembered his mother mentioning that twins ran in her family. So, it could have just been his humanity that allowed him to produce identical twins. His sons were his mother's DNA contribution.** **He had designed and constructed what a human would call a 'baby carriage' for his sons. Whenever his bondmate and the children's nurse walked through the streets of New Shi'kahr, for a certainty, all were aware of whose sons were being taken out for 'a breath of fresh air'.**

 **Sometimes he amazed himself when his thoughts included Terran colloquial expressions. After every occasion his thoughts would turn to the one who had educated him in these laconic expressions. He had never inquired about her when he spoke to Pike. It was quite possible that she had left active duty and was settled somewhere with a mate and children. Perhaps she had returned to Africa, to her family and became a teacher there. He noticed his heart ached a bit with that memory. He looked around the now quiet and empty house and had to admit it never had been a lively house, of course there was no laughter or teasing. These were what he had observed when he had gone with Nyota to visit her family. But it was within these walls he had been able to fulfill his duty to his father, his house, and his people.** **Once his sons took up his father's robes, they would not return to this house but would take up residence at the official ambassadorial complex.**

 **He looked up as he observed En'nas, the chief healer, standing before him,**

" **Osu Spock, we have prepared you** _ **aduna**_ **and you may have time with her before she is transported to the** _ **trashan wilat**_ **(departure place=crematory). Your sons had been with her all day yesterday and are presently with Osu Sarek at an important meeting. I assume that you have been unable to inform them of the sobering news."**

 **Spock simply nodded.**

 **We will have to remove Lady T'ima within the next four time divisions. Perhaps a message could be taken to your sons."**

 **Spock nodded but said,**

" **They had assured their mother of their gratitude last night. Their mother had wished that they finish their assigned duties no matter what ensued. Being selfless was part of her nature."**

 **Healer En'nas nodded,**

" **Then there is no need for us to not move the remains from the house."**

 **Spock agreed,**

" **Indeed there is no impediment."**

 **Spock rose from his seat and followed the healer back into his wife's room and gazed upon her face once again. He was grateful she was now at rest and that her** _ **kaktra**_ **had been received by her sister for depositing into an ornate ark T'ima had chosen.**

 **He took her now cold hand into his and pressed his lips to her palm, then lifted her body and nodded to the healer who led the way to the flitter that would transport her remains to the crematory. He knew that their sons would call as soon as the meeting they had to attend was concluded. He went into the kitchen and put the kettle on for a cup of Kenyan tea. Just as the kettle signaled the proper temperature had been reached his com unit signaled 'incoming'.**

 **Settling into the chair in front of the screen he turned the unit on to see the faces of his sons and his father. Of course the Vulcan façade did not change so it would have been impossible for his face to convey the message that his mouth now spoke,**

" **Father and my sons, my aduna has succumbed to what proved to be her final illness. I will be arriving at the place for her final departure at last light. It would have been your mother's expectation that you all should be there joining with her father's house as her remains are consigned to the fires."**

 **With one voice they spoke the accepted phrase,**

" **We grieve with thee."**

 **Sarek then said,**

" **My son, it would contribute to her family's comfort that she passed away in peace."**

" **She did father, her end was sudden and apparently was without pain."**

" **Then we can feel a degree of satisfaction that she is no longer suffering."**

" **Yes father, she is free of that burden."**

 **Spock knew that his father had no idea of the degree of suffering his aduna had endured. For years it had been Spock's thought that she had never been in good health, but she came from a high house, an** **acceptable clan and her family had off-world wealth. They had all been away from Vulcan Prime when** _ **VaPak**_ **occurred. Her background provided her the credentials that would permit her attachment to another 'high clan', namely his-the S'chn T'gai.**

 **After the** _ **VaPak,**_ **females were at a premium, so as long as she was of child bearing age and had the necessary 'equipment', which was confirmed after a healer examined her, she was snatched up by T'Pau and his father as a suitable mate for him. It was almost as soon as he stepped off of the VSS Surak, after leaving The Enterprise, the plans had already been made for his bonding to this complete stranger.** **He remembered lying in their bed and looking at her as she slept and hating himself. When he placed his hand on her flesh there was no contrast, no 'night and day, no cooling comfort'. The one besides him had hair that was straight, heavy and course and he clearly remembered hair that was soft, light and wavy. Sometimes after she showered he would towel dry it for her. The body next to him was heavy boned and tall. He remembered one that was light, fragile…petit, that body fit perfectly under his chin. His past experiences included ample breasts and hips, while the one that now shared his bed, displayed precisely the opposite. There was nothing musical about this voice he now heard and no ecstatic cries of joy when they joined. He lay in the bed and felt empty and he whispered a name…Nyota.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Like Spock**

 **Chapter Two**

Spock returned to the empty house after the service and removed his formal robes, before slipping them off his body he carefully ran his fingers down the embroidered lapels and asked himself, had he fulfilled his duties toward the rebuilding of his new home planet, his house and family? Certainly no one could deny the reality of his life on New Vulcan. According to some, his efforts had been legendary. In addition to his contribution toward the reestablishment of The Vulcan Science Academy, he had designed and supervised the reconstruction of the new principle city.

Added to those tangible efforts, he had raised the consciousness of his people to be more open to the other members of The Federation. With that new consciousness came the opportunity for non-Vulcan associated with Habitats for Federal Species' volunteers to come on planet to aid in the rebuilding. An unforeseen result of this move was multitudes of inter-species bondings and children. These offspring have now been accepted and incorporated into New Vulcan's society. Spock had led the non-invasion study of such children which had proved was that instead of the dilution of the powers inherent to full Vulcans, in these offspring, all of these gifts had been enhanced. As was expected by Spock, the abilities of these hybrids were taken note of by both the High Council and The High Command causing special programs to be created for them to train them in uses for their special skills. For years Spock had held the distinction of being the only known Vulcan/Terran hybrid, now he was surrounded by those who mirrored his qualities and gifts.

Of course, Spock had continued his study of languages and to put these skills to use he had accompanied his father on a few conferences off planet, He always made sure that his absence from home would be short for he was leaving his wife in the temporary care of her family which was not The Vulcan Way. His experience in the diplomatic area had allowed him to admit that this area held no challenge for him. It was without any second thought that once they were of age he allowed his sons to replace him in training as ambassadors. So they would be the ones to follow in Sarek's footsteps. Anyone who truly knew Spock would know that it had always been his desire to explore with the view to study, certainly an endeavor that required detailed exploration. This was what his post as Chief Science Officer on The Enterprise had granted him.

From the time Spock had left The Enterprise for New Vulcan Spock's only trips off-planet were the few occasions he had traveled with his father. His contact from outside New Vulcan was limited to now Admiral Pike. In his heart he reasoned that he had taken a logical course by severing all ties with his past life, particularly his previous life with…Nyota. During his years of bonding with his aduna he had stamped down the longing he had for her touch, laugh, eyes, scent…lips. Now is the privacy of his silent house and with the liberty now afforded him he indulged himself in particularly poignant memories, the incidents that had led up to him imagining a life including her…

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

She had been his TA for over a year. He had carefully skirted around the issue of how dependent he had become on her presence, her scent, her laughter, her teasing, her smile…her everything. Although she was unaware of it, she had taught him so much. It was within the framework of their association that he had begun to accept his humanity. Recognizing this did not require that he publicly display it. The exceptions were when he was in her presence. With her he enjoyed the freedom of the raised eyebrow, the slight tug of his lip upward, his relaxed appearance, and most unusual, the inclusion of her into his personal space.

Sometime when they were working she would bend over his shoulder to point out something on his com screen. Or the fact that at her coaching he had, for the first time in his life, shared food from another's plate or fork. It was in her company that there was a lightness, a freedom he had never known.

He had never touched her but he vividly remember the one time that as she bent over his shoulder her hair brushed the side of his face and her breasts lightly touched him, branding his back. He vividly remembered the scent he inhaled was of lavender. At that time he found himself involuntarily breathing deeply as she fingered something on his view screen.

Spock remembered the catalyst that brought them together. She was seated at her desk and had started reviewing the PADDs before her. When he entered the room she had not given her usual greeting, only nodded her acknowledgement of his presence.

He sensed that she was troubled but determined he would wait for her to reveal the problem. He seated himself at his desk and turned on his unit and his peripheral vision saw her reach for her bag and pull out a tissue and muffle a sob.

Immediately leaving his desk he stood before her,

"May I inquire as to the source of your distress?"

Nyota made a shuddering sob and simply said,

"Excuse me sir, may I leave."

"Will your removal from this location aid in your recovery?"

She simply nodded.

"Then you are dismissed."

Gathering up her bag she rushed out the door.

Spock stood eyeing that door and realized he still did not have an answer to his original inquiry so determined that a visit to the cadet's dormitory with the view to ascertaining from her what assistance he could offered.

As he stood outside her dormitory room, he took a deep breath and knocked. A small voice responded,

"Who is there?"

"It is I, Lieutenant Commander Spock coming to inquire on your present state of mind and physical health."

The door opened and she stood before him in a beautiful dress, probably native to her homeland.

"Please come in," she replied. Leaving the door ajar he entered and stood facing her.

He had never seen her out of uniform, which is logical because he never frequented any place outside of the academy's campus. To say the least, he was overwhelmed. Nyota gestured for him to take a seat and she too sat down and there was momentary silence.

Finally she said,

"I wish to apologize for my early departure today. Please forgive me for my lack of control. I know it is contrary to your Vulcan sensitivities."

He countered,

"I only felt concern for your discomfort."

Nyota nodded.

Spock continued,

"I still have not been informed as to the problem that initiated this emotional response."

Biting her lip she said,

"I received news that my BaBa, my father is quite ill. Presently I am unable to leave the Academy for more than two days at a time. The trip by express to my homeland is too expensive so here I am unable to travel to his bedside."

"How long would it take you to prepare for travel to your home?"

"I can be ready in forty-five minutes."

"I will return here within the hour with a solution to your problem."

Dumbfounded she nodded,

"Yes Sir."

Spock bowed his head and left her presence.


	3. Chapter 3

**So Like Spock**

 **Chapter Three**

Immediately upon leaving her presence Spock formulated a plan that would contribute to her comfort. He would request a forty-eight hour leave for both of them. When speaking with Dr. Price, head of the Xenolinguistic Department, he would inform him of his need for the cadet's services at a special meeting to take place at the Nairobi Vulcan Counsel. His father had contacted him just before he had visited the cadet to ask him to act as his replacement. So initially he was going to request time only for himself, but now would seek to include the cadet.

First he went to his apartment, packed his duffle and then reported to Dr. Price, and requested a forty-eight hour leave for the two of them. Dr. Price was aware that the cadet's Xenolinguistic skills were outstanding and Spock indicated that her talents would prove invaluable to him at the special meeting being held in Nairobi. Under normal circumstances his father would have attended, but a more important issue had arisen on New Vulcan so Sarek requested that Spock go as his replacement. It was explained that the meeting would be with special Orion traders and Nyota spoke and wrote Orion and was an excellent cultural interpreter. She would be invaluable as a witness to the negotiations because in addition, she was also fluent in Vulcan, his mother tongue.

Spock was certain that his father's request was designed to allow him to 'get his feet wet' in the diplomatic arena. But Spock knew that his interest lay elsewhere. After submission of his request both leaves were approved. With the necessary permission slips in hand he walked towards the student's dormitory. Upon reaching her room he knocked and heard her voice,

"Enter."

She looked a bit disheveled and as he entered he saw her blow a stray hair out of her face.

"Sir, I shall be through here in a moment. How may I be of help? Spock handed Nyota her new assignment. Her mouth formed an "0" and her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"Thank you Sir, thank you so very much."

He bowed his head and advised her,

"I will return in one-half hour with my duffle. Would it prove a hardship for you to be packed within that same period of time?"

"No Sir."

Spock turned and made his way to his apartment. He was always expedient in every activity, he sent out the necessary messages and then set his com unit for messages only. So it was that in ten minutes his duffle was on his shoulder and he was about to leave but so as not to arrive too early to pick up the cadet, he decided on a cup of tea.

Alone with his beverage he remembered her delight at the news of her new assignment. He allowed himself the feeling of satisfaction that he experienced knowing that he had been the source of her joy. As he finished his beverage, he washed his lone cup and put it in the cabinet then looked around his living space, to make certain everything was in order. Spock again shouldered his luggage and departed his rooms.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, back at Nyota's room she thought she had completed her packing but then with her hand over her mouth she breathed deeply and remembered that she had forgotten her all-important traveling companion. It was a small rag doll, made by her great-grandmother that had been with her for most of her life. One of its unusual characteristics was its braided black yarn hair representing a hair style common to females of her tribe. Nyota had always taken it with her whenever she traveled. When she got old enough to understand, her great-grandmother had told her,

"My child, this token will always remind you of your roots, home and family."

Nyota had named her _Nyumba_ (Swahili for home). Opening the top of her bag she slipped her companion into the folds of one of her undergarments and then locked the bag. She was dressed in her travel Star Fleet uniform which consisted of pants and a tunic top. She could not imagine how a female cadet could travel in their usual uniform.

Just then there was a slight tap at her door and she announced,

"Enter."

As Commander Spock entered he spoke,

"Cadet, I hope that it not your habit to allow entry into you place of residence without knowing the identity of your visitor. That would not be in your best interest and I would most strongly suggest that if that is your normal action that you act to correct it."

"I am so sorry Commander, it is not my usual course of action but I was so certain that you were the one who requested entry, I failed to follow my normal course of action."

He nodded.

She shouldered her duffle and with his head nod, she followed him out of the door.

Spock could not explain his heightened heartbeat, or his change in breathing as she settled into walking beside him, however he did identify the scent of lavender in the air as she walked by his side.

He and she walked to the Star Fleet garage and there he selected a vehicle for transportation to The Vulcan Embassy. Once there, he took her duffle because now they were out of sphere of Star Fleet regulations and they entered the Embassy's transporter room. Nyota noticed the bowed head acknowledgements by the Vulcans who manned that station and Spock spoke to them in High Vulcan, a language she was just starting to learn. He took her elbow and guided her to an empty pad. Once she was stationed, he took his place along with the duffels and said,

" _T_ _epulau._ " (Energize)

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When they materialized she saw their destination on a sign on the wall before them,

'Nairobi'.

He said,

"Walk with me."

They picked up a land/air flitter at the garage and he requested information about where he should take her.

She took out her com unit and connected,

"Momma, I have been given leave to attend a special meeting here in Nairobi, I want to see BaBa as soon as possible. Is he at home?"

"Yes, but he is on bed rest."

"I will be there shortly."

Spock pointed to the global positioning device on the console and told her to enter the correct coordinates for her home. She complied and sat back in her seat.

The flitter raised from the ground as Spock piloted the small craft as it processed the entered information, and traveled west. The trip took forty-three minutes and seventeen seconds and when the craft hovered above a front lawn Spock settled it and as it landed on the ground the cadet was out of her door and running toward a large stately house, situated by a large lake. Spock stayed settled in his seat. Shortly after her removal from the craft the cadet came to the front of the house and asked if he would be so kind as to come in. He nodded and pressing the buttons to cut the engines he opened the door and exited the craft. Waiting on the front porch the cadet said,

"My family would like to thank you."

"There is no need cadet, the decision was logical. You would have been unable to continue on your path of excellence if you were weighted with concern."

"Humor our humanity Commander, please come into the house."

He nodded.

The interior of the house was cool and inviting. The cadet motioned for him to follow her and they climbed the stairs to the second floor landing. He was welcomed into a huge bedroom. among its furnishings was a complimentary outsized bed with a very tall man of larget proportions lying in it. Standing at the head of the bed was a female who was a very beautiful, older version of the cadet.

The man raised his hand in the Vulcan salute and greeted him in his native language and introduced himself as Commander Uhura. He then continued the conversation in Standard.

"I want to thank you Commander for allowing this visit. I know that my daughter while under normal circumstances is extremely logical and brilliant like her mother,"

With this he looked up lovingly at his wife and then continued,

"… but in a time of crisis both are emotion driven females. That being the case, I am certain that my daughter's work might have suffered because of her concern for me."

Spock responded,

"Sir, I did sympathize with her concern for you and was pleased that I could relieve her distress."

Nyota mother then said,

"A light meal will be brought up immediately. Then you two can be on your way to take care of your assigned tasks."

Again, Spock nodded.

There was a small dining area in the room and the servants attractively arranged the food on it and departed.

Nyota's father was helped to his feet by his wife and joined them at the table. He stated,

"I cannot stand to eat in bed. Food remnants are always left in the bed and on my person, a most unpleasant end result even if the meal is pleasurable."

Spock nodded in agreement and finally made a statement,

"Sir, I agree with you."

Nyota and her mother were conspiratorially talking in lowered tones.

"How long will you be in Nairobi?"

"I believe, just the rest of today and tomorrow, probably if everything is not settled after that time, an extension may be granted."

Mrs. Uhura nodded and then said,

"It was extremely kind of your commander to make this arrangement."

"Yes, mother, he is my superior office, my teacher and tutor and he is most worthy of any praise you wish to place on him. He is the kindest and most brilliant of all the teachers I have had at The Academy. One day I hope that he will consider me his friend."

With Spock's superior hearing he allowed himself the thought that he needed to develop a plan to ensure that her wish would become a reality for he had just discovered it mirrored his own.

Their stay at the Uhura home lasted two hours, seventeen minutes and three seconds. With Commander Spock's assistance Nyota's father managed to descend to the first floor and joined them on the front porch as they were going to leave. Spock took his usual stance and gave the Vulcan salute, while Nyota embraced her family and wiped tears from her eyes.

"Please continue towards optimum health," were Spock's final words to Nyota's father. Nyota's departure was not accompanied by words but tears, nods and embraces. As she settled into the craft she apologized,

"Sir, please excuse my emotional outburst, it was not my desire to be the source of any discomfort you might have experienced."

"My sensitivities were not compromised," was his reply accompanied by a head nod.

"Thank you sir."

Again, a head nod.

`0`0`0`0`0`0``0`0`

Arriving at the gates of the Vulcan Consul's building, Spock presented his identification and Nyota noticed the look of shock and then the bowed head as he was ushered through the halls and brought to a Vulcan diplomat's office.

As they entered the office to be introduced, Spock guided Nyota by a hand on her elbow positioning her so she entered in front of him and then they stood before the official Vulcan diplomat. Spock initiated the greeting, which was returned. Nyota observed the resemblance between the Vulcan standing in front of her and Spock. The two of them conversed in High Vulcan and then Spock gestured towards her and said,

"Osu Sytok allow me to introduce my student, Cadet Nyota Uhura of Nairobi. She is my most advanced xenolinguistic student and she will act as my language and cultural interpreter."

The Vulcan who happened to be Spock's cousin came from behind his desk and offered to her the Vulcan salute and statement,

"'Live Long and Prosper' Cadet Uhura. The name Uhura is very well known in this area. Are you in any way related to the Benjamin Uhura who is also associated with Star Fleet?"

"Yes Sir, he is my father."

There was a nod.

"Come Spock, I will take you to the conference room where the negotiations will be held. You and the cadet will have privacy to prepare. But once you have the cadet settled, I wish to speak with you in private."

The three traveled to the room in question and once Nyota was settled, Spock left with Sytok for a private conference.

Spock looked at his cousin as he proposed a question,

"Does your father know?"

"Know what?"

"Your desire to bond with this Terran female."

Spock's right eyebrow shot up to meet the fridges of his hairline.


	4. Chapter 4

**So Like Spock**

 **Chapter Four**

Once Spock had settled himself he squared his shoulders and requested clarification. Sytok did just that,

"My kinsmen, you took the consort's protective attendance and stance in relation to this Terran female."

"It was an unconscious action."

"Yes, that might be true cousin, but it spoke of your deepest desires."

Spock bowed his head and said,

"She is my _t'hy'la_ , (friend).

"Yes Spock, that is what your brain says, but your heart says something else. Meditate on these facts;

You desire to be in her company.

Although you have not touched her, that is also what you desire.

She is in fact, one of the most aesthetically pleasing females I have ever observed.

I sense her to be extremely intelligent and thus she challenges your own intellect."

Then putting his hand on his cousin's shoulder _Sytok_ states,

"I am a bonded Vulcan male and in addition I have spent years in the company of Terrans and with these experiences comes a degree of insight into these matters. I can also sense an attraction on her part. Although it is not our way to court or woo a female, the fact that your bond with T'Pring has been dissolved because of her unfaithfulness, it would be logical for you to insure yourself a mate in case you are eventually faced with our Vulcan male imperative. You perhaps should as the Terrans say, 'test the water'. Perhaps you should follow the lead of your father and bond with a Terran because that is also logical in view of your association with Star Fleet and your stated desire to search the stars on a Federation Star Ship. Cousin, do you not agree that a fellow officer would be a logical choice for you?"

Spock walked away and then turned and said,

" _Sytok,_ I appreciate you honest observations. The matter shall receive my immediate attention. She is indeed an outstanding Terran female and our minds complete one another."

Sytok turned to leave Spock's presence and at the door offered another suggestion,

"If you need time to meditate there is an area in the garden dedicated to such activity, the entrance is down this hall."

Spock nodded, grateful that he would not have to be in Nyota's presence again until the scheduled meeting at eighteen hundred hours.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So it began, the intensity of their relationship surpassed every exploration of Spock's experiences. Of course, he never told her he loved her. To him that would be a weakness, an adoption of an inadequate Terran expression to describe his Vulcan attachment would be illogical. What Spock felt in the darkness of his inner being could not be translated into a Terran word as non-explicit as love for she was half his heart, half his soul, his _k'hat'n'dlawa_.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Then came the VaPak, it was as if his heart stopped beating, he could never communicate to Nyota the depth of his loss. His mother's death compounded the deep-seated emptiness that the loss of a bond creates. His father's plea was like a knife in his chest, but the thought of leaving and losing Nyota was like a suffocating object on his face and chest. How could he remove half of his heart, half his soul? Would he not cease to exist?

But he did leave her, in actuality, abandoned her. Now, in the silence of his house he felt the depth of his loss to a complete degree. He must find his way back to her. He would imagine she would view his choice as having relegated her to second best, but he knew that was an incorrect estimation but how to get her to understand that fact would be up to him.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

While still seated in his office, the com unit signaled an incoming message and Spock seated himself in front of the screen. Once activated the face of Admiral Pike came into view,

"Greetings Spock. How is your wife and the rest of the family?"

Spock voice sounded strange as he revealed his loss.

"So sorry my friend. Please convey my condolences to the rest of the family. Based on that information I am not sure that my request can be accommodated. I wanted to invite you and your family to the celebration of the one hundred year anniversary of the trade agreement with Orion. It will take place on the final week-end of this month. The invitation includes your father, your sons and yourself. I…

Spock interrupted,

"I will be more than pleased to accommodate you, I will let you know if the rest of my family will be able to comply."

Admiral Pike looked pleased,

"I am looking forward to seeing you in the flesh my friend."

"Likewise Admiral."

With that the screen went black and Spock's mind went into questioning gear,

'I wonder if she will be present at the affair?'

'If she is, how will she accept my attendance?'

'If she is married, will her husband be with her?'

'If she is bonded, married, how will I contain my Vulcan heart and not wish to challenge her mate for her?'

His familiar bond opened and a question formed,

"What is troubling you my son?"

Sarek waited. There was no response. He then continued,

"Would you be averse to joining us at the compound for last meal? Your sons and I desire to be in your presence."

Spock responded,

"I will join you."

Spock figured, while with his family he would advise them of the invitation extended to them by the admiral. He knew that once it was determined that they would all go, his father would take care of the travel arrangements.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After the meal Sarek requested Spock's presence in his office. Once there Sarek simply stated,

"My son, I feel your concern about the possibility of a reunion of sorts. For that reason I wonder if your decision to return to Terra is really wise."

Spock said,

"My father, I have fulfilled my duty toward my people with the sacrifice of my personal desires. I know nothing about the present situation of she who is still half my heart, half my soul. For all I know she is now long married and possibly a mother. That thought, as repugnant as it is to me, will not prevent me from attempting to see her, possibly with great damage to myself. Father my desire for her has not diminished through the years of separation. Even if my association with her must be of a platonic nature, I am willing to remain in her presence with that limited association."

Sarek nodded and then did something so out of character. He placed his hand on his son's shoulder and then revealed a life experience similar to his son's,

"My connection with my aduna, your mother still burns as bright as the time of our first union. May you have peace and long life, and you find a satisfying resolution of this issue."

"Father, may it be as you say."

Sarek nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**So Like Spock**

 **Chapter Five**

The family would embark for Terra two days before the scheduled event. Prior to the trip Spock would spend as much time as possible in meditation. He needed to center himself, to steel himself for the possibility of acute disappointment. His sons wondered at his extreme soberness. Sarek had made arrangements for the diplomatic transport to be used. Of course it was spacious and had all the luxuries that Vulcan sensibilities would allow. Arrangements had been made for diplomatic security to accompany them on this trip.

Preparation for the trip to Terra had begun immediately. This extended time he spent with his sons allowed him to feel gratitude towards she who had been his wife. In essence she had given her health and eventually her life to produce heirs. Spock had accepted her decision as evidence of her deep-seated acceptance of The Vulcan Way, particularly 'The Needs Edict'. His sons, as hybrids had exhibited what has appeared to be the norm for these offspring, extreme brilliance, and exceptionally pleasing appearance. This all spoke of the value of miscegenation.

Spock had insisted that his sons include at least one Terran style set of garments for the trip. Since his sons now were as tall as he, and had the usual Vulcan body type they could wear his clothing. Spock opened his wardrobe and allowed them the liberty to choose what they each wanted to take with them. Their individuality came to fore with the selection of their garments. It was not only in this area that their individuality came to fore for Sarek had observed how they could discuss opposing views logically and usually would come to such superior conclusions based on the best of the two different sides of the each one's line of reasoning.

Of course, there was a degree of the Vulcan equivalent to Terran excitement on the part of his sons. They had never been to Terra and they had planned an itinerary to include such sites as Fishermen's Wharf, one of the beaches, Star Fleet Academy and The Redwood Forest. Spock had viewed their request and realized their choices were so similar to the ones he had made those many years ago.

The embassy had been advised of their arrival and prepared itself, so upon disembarking on Terra there was embassy guards lined up for inspection. As the party walked down the aisle provided S'nel and S'gan observed the pomp and circumstances and through their familiar bond questioned their father,

"Ko'mech, is this normal procedure?"

"Only when Osu Sarek is present."

With their hands inside the sleeves of their robes they nodded at all who would make eye contact as the twins continued silent conversation between themselves. Their group was taken to the family rooms and advised that last meal would be served in one hour, seventeen minutes.

Spock allowed himself a short period of reflection on the first time he had brought Nyota to these same rooms. He had noticed T'Paal's raised eyebrow when he introduced Nyota to her as one of his students. To alleviate any suspicion he turned on the video communications immediately and then proceeded to make them cups of tea.

He dared not show her their private sleeping chambers for if he were truly honest with himself that would only intensify the way she affected him physically. She sat demurely at the table sipping tea as his discomfort grew. After taking her cup and with the intentions of relieving his stress he simply said,

"Would you be interested in seeing our library?"

Nyota understood how the Vulcans valued silence and so while within the walls of the Embassy she merely whispered questions and comments. However, once walking back to the Academy she voiced all her questions and concerns:

Why are no children present?

Are any of the workers there married with families?

Do they have to leave their families at home to serve their tenure at the embassy?

How long is the tenure?

It must be terrible for these bondmates to be alone on Terra. Are they allowed extended leaves to visit their families?

Knowing she had no idea about Pon Farr, Spock answered one of the questions in a way she could understand,

"Medical leave is at the discretion of the healers. Such leaves also give immediate transport to Vulcan."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Returning to the present Spock decided he would take his sons for a tour of the Embassy building and found himself eventually staring at the place where there had been a table that he and Nyota had sat at those many years ago. Possibly the table had been replaced with a new one but his memories appeared to him raw and painful. Of course his son's questions were Vulcan based and so S'nel stated,

"Father, the familiar bond must prove itself invaluable at times of separation but here at the embassy there are many communication units that will allow families to convey detailed information to one another."

S'gan added,

"That is what allows the workers here to remain focused on their task and dedicated to their duties. Even acknowledgement of 'their time' has been considered so as to allow them freedom to stay here on Terran for extended periods of time."

Spock simply acknowledgement was,

"Indeed."

Neither, S'nel or S'gan had experienced their first Pon Farr. It had been determined that his human DNA contributed to a less stringent adherence to the normal time perimeter.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Seated in the formal dining room the embassy staff and the visitors sat silently eating. Spock's sons displayed the dignity required and took modest portions of the food offered. This was in contrast to the consumption of food allowed and encouraged in either his or his father's home. The Vulcan way dictated that there was a limit to the amount of food consumed in public. Spock remembered the hardship this created while he was in his years as a cadet. His mother's 'care' packages were his saving grace. In order to prevent 'hunger pangs she always included extra credits so that he would be able to purchase some high protein snacks or food such as peanut butter.

Spock had come to understand that this line of reasoning had its foundation in how Vulcans appeared to outsiders, but this same mindset had trickled down to any meal outside of ones' home or home of a family members. The one saving grace were vile tasting Vulcan protein nibs that were packed in small bags and could be easily concealed. So much for truth and honesty in everything that was part of The Vulcan Way. In this area the foremost thought was survival at all costs, in any location.

The event that required their attendance was scheduled for the following evening so that Spock requested the use of a vehicle so that he and his sons could take in some of the sights. Spock insisted that they all attire themselves in Terran garments. Looking at his sons' appearance he felt pleased that they spoke so positively of their heritage without saying a single word.


	6. Chapter 6

**So Like Spock**

 **Chapter Six**

Fishermen's Wharf held the same fascination for his sons as it had for him those many years ago. They were fascinated by the aquarium, especially the whales. He mentioned to them that a Vulcan was quite capable of communication with these creatures through touch telepathy.

His son's first excursion on a Terran beach was also just as thrilling to his sons as it had been for him. He had mentioned that tactile contact with the sand was very revealing. With that taken as a suggestion his sons took off their shoes and socks so as test the strength of their father's observation. They then examined the sand closely, sniffing and running the grains between their fingers. The beach shore was littered with shells which his sons started to collect and compare. Like their father everything new was a scientific study.

After the morning's adventure they returned to the embassy to rest until they had to get dressed for the evening. The kitchen staff had left covered dishes in their rooms so that they could have food once they returned. Their meal was consumed in silence. After cleansing themselves and dressing Spock inspected his sons and was quite pleased. Their appearance would reflect favorably upon their people, clan, house and family. Spock nodded and led them to the lobby where Sarek was waiting for them.

They entered the waiting vehicle which already was occupied by two Embassy security guards in the front. Since it was impossible for a Vulcan to become nervous Spock knew that it was his human side that was creating the uneasiness he was feeling. He closed his eyes and entered _wh'ltvi_ (simpilest form of meditation), awakening once the vehicle stopped in front of the building housing the event. The guards opened the doors and stood at attention as the group exited the vehicle. They entered the lobby of the building, then made their way towards the ballroom. As Spock entered the crowded ballroom his head shot up. He sniffed the air and said to himself,

'She is here.'

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Then he saw her. Nyota's back was turned to him. She had cut her hair, it was now caressing her beautiful neck. He breathed deeply, attempting to steady himself. Just then the music started and the male that she was talking to took her hand and escorted her to the center of the dance floor. The male was a tall, handsome Vulcan. Spock knew that he would only be able to quiet his mind if he touched her. He excused himself from his father and sons and walked onto the floor and touched the male's shoulder, to cut in. The male relinquished his hold and Nyota looked first at her partner and nodded and then at Spock. Her face registered surprise. Spock looked down at her sleeve and observed her rank.

"Good evening Commander Uhura. I see you now share the same rank your father had years ago."

He felt most gratified that she did not dismiss him or struggle to be free of his grasp of her hand. She nodded and said formally,

"Good evening Commander Spock, I was wondering if you would make an appearance at this occasion."

Before Spock could continue their conversation a tall, handsome Orion approached with questioning look on his face,

"Please excuse my intrusion but are you possibly," looking at her tunic to determine her rank, he continued,

"Commander Nyota Uhura?"

Tilting her head, almost Spock-like Uhura responded,

"Yes I am."

The males smile broadened.

"I am Shaliak Farlijah-Endef of the House of Mensaph, Galia's older brother. I was hoping that I might meet you at last."

Nyota's smile broadened, even though tears came to her eyes.

"She mentioned you often."

Looking down she said,

"Gailia was my best friend. Although much time has passed, I grieve with thee."

The tall handsome male nodded in acceptance and then looking at Spock, he inquired,

"Would it be an imposition for me to ask for this dance?"

Nyota smiled and responded,

"I would be pleased."

Taking Nyota's arm and placing it in the bend of his arm Shaliak led his beautiful partner to the center of the open dance floor as Spock observed and stared, his base instinct churning as the darkness spilt out of its confines. He comforted himself with the thought,

'She had been thinking about him, had wondered about him. His heart felt light. He could not take his eyes off of her. She was more beautiful then he remembered. The almost twenty-four years apart had only added to what had always been to him perfection.

As the music was ending Spock could not stop himself from approaching her again so they could continue their conversation. After securing her hand again he felt a tap on his shoulder, it was his son, S'gan, who nodded at him,

"Nyota, this is my son, S'gan. He and his twin are being trained by my father to take up his robes. He is twenty-one years old and is anxious to meet persons I had associated with while I was at the Academy and on The Enterprise. Perhaps you will humor him by answering his multitude of questions. Once he has depleted your mental stores with his questions, I beg for the opportunity to continue our dance.

Nyota nodded.

Nyota looked at the young male before her and thought,

"This could have been our son."

In the meantime, S'gan started his questions,

"Were you a teacher with my father at Star Fleet Academy?"

"No, your father was one of my instructors."

"Did you find space travel satisfying?"

"Your father and I served on The Enterprise together. He served as First Officer and Chief Science Officer and I was head of communications. The crew of our ship was an outstanding group of young Star Fleet officers. Much of what is written about exploration within the last thirty years was documented by crews of either the original star ship Enterprise or its replacements and their crews.

I continue on active duty although I have been off-planet for many years with my family. I just recently took on a job at Star Fleet Academy as head of the Linguistics Department. I am certain I will find great satisfaction at that post since my greatest love is language. Your father instructed me in many languages that were not a requirement of the Academy's curriculum. I am forever in debt to your father for his patience with me. He was quite instrumental in calming me down since I was a typical high-strung, excitable Terran female but it was by his teaching me the value of meditation that I was calmed. He was my best friend, my _t'hy'la_."

S'gan nodded in understanding.

"Commander, would you mind if I introduce you to my brother. We are very unusual on Vulcan for the birth of twins there is one birth in twenty thousand, two hundred seventy-three."

Inwardly Nyota smiled at how well Spock's son mirrored his habit of calculating possibilities.

S'nel's back was to them as they approached and through their familiar bond the other twin turned towards his brother. This was his introduction,

"S'nel, this is Commander Uhura, she was one of our father's students while he was an instructor at The Academy and they served on The Enterprise together."

The other twin, raised his hand and offered his greeting. In the meantime Sarek had joined the group and he bowed and said,

"It is a great pleasure to see you again Commander. There was great anticipation on my son's part as to whether you would be in attendance at this affair."

She nodded and Sarek could denote no bitterness or hatred in her posture or her eyes, indeed a remarkable female.

As Spock observed, he thought about their service aboard The Enterprise, their interaction on the bridge. There was never any unprofessional behavior on their part in public. But Spock's body warmed as he thought of how their private time was quite the opposite. Within seconds Spock was with the group and offered his hand to Nyota to join him in a dance again, she willingly accepted.

"You have met my sons. Their mother has died after a long illness. I have worked hard to fulfill my duties on New Vulcan and feel that is now behind me. Please tell me of your accomplishment in my absence."

"I have reached the rank of Commander and have been appointed as the head of the Linguistic Department at The Academy."

He held her closer. There was a stiffness to her posture now, she appeared to be pulling away.

Her eyes raised to someone in the distance and nodded.

Spock continued his conversation,

"Nyoya you are more than qualified for that position. I congratulate you, but I am not present to congratulate you. That is not where my interest lay, you should know that Nyota."

He locked eyes with her. His heart was beating so hard it was difficult for him to even verbalize the next few words,

"Nyota you have been with me for these many years. My heart died when I left you. Do you understand that?"

There was silence on her part so he decided to change the subject so he continued,

"How is your family?"

"Baba and Momma are still in Nairobi. They would be so happy to see you. I have three children, my two daughters were left in our hotel suite. They are seventeen and nineteen. My son is enrolled at Star Fleet Academy. My husband, my bondmate approaches now. He was my first dancing partner tonight.

Through the familiar bond Sarek was aware of Spock's upheaval and sent him.

"My son, you gave up your claim to her many years ago. You must pull the blackness down to its proper place."

Shocked that his reaction to Nyota had been so strong that his father had detected it, Spock put his head down and breathed deeply in an attempt to center himself.

Sarek's thoughts continued,

"You remember years ago I told you that she was an extremely aesthetically pleasing female, she remains the same and the male with her now appreciates what he sees. At this point, you have no exclusive rights to her but it would be a wise decision to be introduced to her family.

Spock's eyes continued to follow her as she joyously interacted with her first dance partner who pulled her closer to himself without opposition from her. and they joined in a dance. He smothered the growl that was forming in his chest and repeated his father's thoughts, 'You now have no prior claim on her.'

Now Spock stiffened.

After the dance Nyota and Sonan joined him again. He barely could hear her next words,

"Spock, this is Sonan, head of the Se'mek clan of the house of S'nor. He works as a biologist within The Federation team of explorers."

Spock nodded stiffly. He recognized the clan affiliation and knew her bondmate was of a high house.

"'Live Long and Prosper', Sonan of the house of Se'mek.

"'Peace and Long Life' to you Spock of the house of Surek. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

Nyota then asked,

"Spock, do you think your sons would be favorable to a trip to USA? My family would be so pleased to see you again. We will be traveling there soon, if you and your sons would like to accompany us, you are more than welcome.

He had to pause and look at her.

"You will do that for me and my sons?"

"To pick up on one of your expressions, 'I would not have offered, if such was impossible'. Spock I know about duty, loyalty, and attachment to family. When you made it possible for me to see my father those many years ago, I knew that you were aware of these also. The action you took was just as I would imagine you would do, it was so like you Spock.

I want you to know I thoroughly understood your dilemma after I read your 'fairy tale' it allowed me to eventually move on. I do know my parents would love to see you again and that your sons would enjoy that trip. Sonan has some business to take care in Nairobi at the Counsel. Please see if your sons would be interested and let me know. My com code remains the same."

She then nodded at her husband who offered his hand in the _ozh'esta_ (Vulcan embrace) and they left a stunned and shocked Spock standing on the floor.

As Nyota looked up at her husband she recalled their first meeting…


	7. Chapter 7

So Like Spock

Chapter Seven

Nyota had just exited the transport in Nairobi and was struggling with her luggage. Most of her luggage contained gifts for her family. Just as she had secured her final bag a male voice was heard from behind her,

"Ms. Uhura. What a pleasant surprise. I am here to pick up a new member of our staff here in Nairobi. If you will please wait for a few minutes while he retrieves his bags I would be more than happy to insure your safe arrival at your destination."

Thinking about attempting to struggle with three bags she smiled and said,

"Osu Sytok, you are a lifesaver."

Nyota could not help but notice two security guards standing in the rear of Sytok looking grim even for Vulcans.

A strikingly handsome Vulcan approached them with one bag in hand, and spoke in high Vulcan.

" _Tomsasu_ (kinsmen) Sytok, I am ready to proceed to our destination. As you can see, as Terrans say, I have packed 'lite'."

His eyes then rested on Nyota and she observed him take a deep breath.

Sytok then turned to Nyota,

"Please Ms. Uhura, allow me to introduce my kinsmen, Sonan, he has just been assigned here to study the animals, vegetables and minerals of your homeland. He is a scientist, much like Spock but his field is biological exploration. He also is distantly related to Spock's family. Sytok then questioned her,

"How how long will you be here?"

"I have a one month's vacation."

"May I then impose on you. Would you take time out to familiarize Sonan with some of Terran's customs? I believe you did the same for Spock at one time as his cultural interpreter."

Nyota answered,

"Yes, but it was not too difficult, his mother was his first teacher."

Sytok's reply was simply,

"Indeed."

It was as if this newly arrived Vulcan facing her was still holding his breath. Nyota smiled and said,

"Osu Sytok it would be my pleasure."

Handing her his com unit he requested,

"Please leave your com number with me so I can advise you when an official car will be sent for you."

Nyota spoke her contact number into his com unit as a large official car came to the sidewalk and Sonan opened the door for her to enter the vehicle already housing two additional security guards. The two who had accompanied them back to the vehicle entered a vehicle parked behind their official vehicle.

Nyota noticed that Sonan was NOT at all like Spock. He had a relaxed demeanor and as the three of them conversed, on occasion she noticed a slight turn of his lips and teasing eyes.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On the day of their first appointment, an official car with Sonan in the front seat picked her up at her parent's home. At first a room at the Counsel was available for her 'class'. Sonan was quite fluent in Standard and picked up on colloquial expressions quite quickly. She gave him several mini history lessons and revealed how Terrans talked with their bodies. One day while 'at class' she mentioned another slang expression, his response, was a raised eyebrow and his hands on his hips,

"You have got to be kidding me."

Much to Sonan's surprise and then his distress, Nyota doubled over in laughter and could hardly catch her breath. It was then that he touched her and transmitted to her such a deep longing that Nyota stood transfixed.

He closed his eyes and apologized. He asked her to be seated and then paced the floor. He started with his history,

"I am the oldest of my clan and am thus the head. I am presently sixty-eight Terran years of age."

Nyota marveled because she would have put his age at thirty-five. Sonan continued his narration,

"At seven I entered _koon-ut-la_ , finally bonding when I was thirty-five earth years. My bondmate, a fellow scientist, was lost in a shuttle craft mishap five years ago. We had no offspring. Since the only survivors of my clan were male and there continues to be a shortage of Vulcan females, only two of us were able to secure Vulcan bondmates. The rest of our clan's members have bonded with non-Vulcan.

When I first saw you at the Transport Station I could hardly breathe. After meditation and inquiries I realized I had experienced the legendary _shan'hal'lak_ (love at first sight).

I am in awe of you and have wondered how it was possible for you not to be bonded or married to someone. You are an exceptional female in every way. How could you have escaped the notice of other males? I am, however, pleased that you do not belong to someone else, for I now present myself to you as desiring you to become my bondmate. Perhaps not right away but eventually I would certainly find fulfillment if you would accept me."

Nyota sat looking down at the floor. She bit her bottom lip and then started to speak,

"During my time at The Star Fleet Academy I was indeed noticed, but chose not to notice. Then I was noticed by someone special. He had been my instructor at Star Fleet Academy. He was first of all my thy'la and then the relationship become all consuming, I loved him, he said I was his _k'hat'n'dlawa, his k'diwa_ (half his heart, half his soul, his beloved). Then came the VaPak his loss compounded by his mother's death. His father requested that he join him on New Vulcan. He really did not want to leave me but he had a strong sense of duty, and obligation which was greater than his attachment to me. So he left me. I died inside when he left. I do not know if I could live through another loss like that. Sonan did not say a word, but his actions touched her dead heart.

He knelt in front of her and took her hands in his. Placing one of them on his side, above his heart he said,

"My living heart can cause yours to live again."

Examining both her hands he then kissed both of them and held them tightly.

"I am willing to wait a long time for your answer."

Thoughts of Spock had stayed with her like a specter from the time that he left her were slowly replaced by the things that Sonan did with such ease. Through her association with him she came to understand that Spock's extreme Vulcan demeanor was an indication of his constant struggle against his humanity. Sonan, while formal, was not in any way alienating or intimidating. They was a lightness in his being. Sometimes Nyota could sense his joy such as the day that she had suggested that they visit a preserve where they might observed elephants. Sonan showed his delight by an upward tug of his lips and joy in his eyes.

When he picked her up in one of the Counsel's flitter he escorted her to her seat and he then pointed to a packed basket in the back and said,

"I believe the cook at the Counsel called the packed meal a picnic."

In imitation of him she raised an eyebrow and said, "That is excellent."

Sonan had already visited some sites of interest. The Watamu Marine National Park, Mount Kenya and Nyota had also accompanied him on a trip to view the Pyramids. Nyota noticed that he was always collecting samples and processed information like a machine…so much like…

Off in the distance Nyota saw some elephants grazing. Just by her simply pointing, Sonan directed the craft in that direction. He settled the craft some distance away and asked Nyota if she would like a closer look?

"I feel safer in the flitter."

He answered,

"You never have to be afraid if you are with me Nyota. I will protect you and lead you to safety at all costs. He took her hand and gently led her to the herd for a closer view. He then approached the largest female and touched her. The entire herd then turned to him. As he stood there the herd moved closer and the matriarch took her truck and caressed Sonan. He bowed to the matriarch and then came back and took Nyota's hand and revealed,

"They are happy here. They have not encountered any real danger since their arrival at this location. As long as this area continues to support their needs they will remain here. There are three pregnant females in the herd, two baby elephants and three adolescents. The matriarch is forty-two years old and she thinks you are very beautiful…as do I."

Nyota blushed deeply and thought perhaps because of her complexion Sonan was not able to discern it, but he had and was pleased.

They stopped under a tree and Sonan spread out their lunch. He had requested that the cook include some dishes from the local area so that Nyota would feel, as he said, 'at home' One of the dishes included plantain which Nyota introduced to Sonan. She was not certain if the taste would be pleasant to all Vulcans, but so far two of them had said that the taste was quite pleasant.

When they returned to Nairobi he escorted Nyota out of the flitter to the door and said,

"This has been one of the most pleasant days of my life. Please have a productive rest Nyota. Your assistance has been invaluable and as a way to express my appreciation would it be agreeable to you to enjoy a meal at the Counsel tomorrow evening at 1800 hours?"

"I would be honored Sonan."

With that he nodded and returned to the vehicle and sped off.


	8. Chapter 8

So Like Spock

Chapter Eight

When he arrived the next evening he was dressed in his formal Vulcan robes. Nyota noticed the Vulcan script on his lapels and tried to tie in the similarities she had observed on Spock's robes. She was able to see that Soran was also of Surek's house so indeed, like Sytok, he too was distantly related to Spock.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They were to be seated alone in this huge dining room at the Counsel. She entered and observed that the table was set with two place settings positioned at opposite ends of the table. Soran sat her at the head of the table to his right, then secured the table settings from their distant location and arranged them in front of Nyota. His comment was,

"That previous seating arrangement would not allow us to converse."

And that is what they did; Soran ignored The Vulcan Way during their meal. Nyota wondered if he was demonstrating to her his willingness to conform to what was normal for her. Nyota had also noticed that Soran had picked up on Terran expression with ease.

To begin the meal he had nodded at the kitchen staff member stationed at the door and then covered dishes started arriving. Twelve in all. Soran took her plate and started to place portions on it. As he did so he questioned Nyota,

"Do you know the significance of what I am doing?"

She nodded 'No',

"I will explain after our meal."

As they conversed she was often able to see slightly upturned lips. Again he had requested some food familiar to her. Nyota wondered if the cook had learned to cook these foods or whether they had been ordered from a local restaurant.

After the meal Soran asked,

"Have you ever viewed our garden?"

"No I have not."

Beckoning her he said,

"Come."

He directed her hand into the crook of his arm and led her unhurriedly to the end of the hall. Opening the door Nyota was dazzled not only by the beauty before her but also the intensity of the scents. Soran was quite familiar with the flora planted in the paradisiac place. As they reached the far end of the formal garden Nyota noticed a fountain, something she was certain would not have existed on Vulcan. By the fountain was a bench and Soran guided her to it. Seated, Nyota observed him go to a nearby flowerbed. He picked one blossom, approached her and placed a rose in her hand. It was red and it was perfect and its scent was overwhelming. Soran stood before her and said,

"You mentioned that you did not know the significance of the action I took to supply you with food. Let me enlighten you. Within The Vulcan Way, the only male permitted to serve food to an adult female would be her bondmate. It was not an accident that I took that action Nyota. I have already told you of my determination.

You know me, I am a male of few words, which allows me to put the most meaning into what is to be said. So, I will simply say to you, Nyota Chandra Uhura, of Terran, I, Soran of New Vulcan wish you to bond with me, to become my life partner. I had already made this desire quite clear, you might feel that perhaps my goal has changed, but please know that is not the case. To prove this to you, let me inform you that I have already been granted a transfer to our San Francisco Embassy and I have been accepted for a post on the ship that you are assigned to so as to be close to you. If need be, I will as Terran say, court or woo you. These actions should make you very aware of my determination. Nyota it is impossible to change my mind. I will do whatever is necessary to change yours if you are not so inclined."

He placed her hand to his lips.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Soran was true to his words. He pursued her with a vengeance, in San Francisco and then on to The Enterprise. He was assigned as one of three science officers and eventual exceled in all areas and was made the ship's chief science officer.

Nyota would later have to admit that he simply wore her down. There was never any question in his mind of exactly what he wanted. He was not a shy or hesitate pursuer and finally Nyota discovered that she had no desire to have him stop his pursuit.

On some of the free time they shared, she had taught him several 'card tricks'. Within a short period of time, he was the master and he would watch in amusement as she repeatedly lost every 'game' to him. He even formulated a game of his own and shared this new game with her. She giggled when she finally said,

"It is now quite dangerous to teach you anything that can be used against me."

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Soran approached Nyota one day and requested that she attend the ship's movie night with him. The featured presentation was a classic Terran movie entitled, 'Starman'. The premise of this story was that a citizen of another world was shipwrecked on Terra. He has to construct a suitable body from an earthling's DNA in order to temporarily survive. He finds himself in the home of a widow and locates strands of hair from her deceased husband. He uses that to construct a symbiotic temporary body.

The story turned out to be a love story even though in the end, in order for him to remain alive he had to return to his home planet. He is forced to leave the woman he has fallen in love with behind. An undercurrents of the story was the mistrust that is engendered by ignorance.

During the movie Soran could hear Nyota sniffle. By the time it concluded she was in tears.

"Soran was moved to hold her and said,

"That is not our story Nyota, for I will never leave you. My visit to your world is presently not a temporary one, but know where you go I shall accompany you. The only thing that will separate me from you would be death."

Nyota nodded.


	9. So Like Spock Chapter 9

So Like Spock

Chapter Nine

As usual Soran walked Nyota to her cabin. She asked him if he wanted to come in for a cup of tea. With his eyebrow raised he said,

"Are you like the widow in the holoflix, trying to make an alien 'feel at home'?"

She smiled as she palmed the door,

"Soran, you know you are not alien to me."

"I am pleased to hear that."

As he sat down on Nyota's sofa he remember that this was an excellent opportunity for him to engage in what Terrans call 'small talk', so he inquired,

"Nyota, have you 'heard from your family recently?'"

"Thank you for asking Soran. Yes, yes and they are all in the best of health."

Nyota started talking about her family. News from home included the birth of several new cousins. She went to her com unit and brought up the video her mother had sent that contained scenes from the annual winter reunion which was a celebration of 'family life'.

Soran was able to see that in Nyota's family her beauty was not unique. Her father, a tall imposing, handsome man appeared to be at least as tall as he. Her mother was a mirror image of her daughter, or should he say the daughter was in her mother's image. Nyota had turned down the volume because the narration was in Swahili. When Soran noticed the images included drumming he asked that she turn the volume back up so he could listen to the welcoming drums. After the meal it appeared that the family all took to dancing, some of the music was familiar to Soran, others not at all. But Nyota could tell he enjoyed them all. When a waltz started to be played, Soran rose from his chair and approached Nyota with an outstretched hand,

"May I have this dance Nyota?"

Her head went to the side, questioning,

"Contrary to other Vulcans you might know, Nyota, I know how to dance. Come…"

Nyota rose from the chair and almost dreamlike she went into Soran's arms. His body was rock solid and warm. She felt like a child who had just been given a warm blanket and a place to hide, a place of safety. Why did he make her feel so very comfortable?

Soran said,

"This is an excellent time for us to practice what would normally take place at a meal."

She threw her head back and was about to speak when he placed his finger on her lips,

"Hush, hush Nyota, No conversation. We will simply 'live in the moment'."

He caressed her head and brought it to his chest as he breathed deeply. He had raised his shields so as to close out everything but the music and Nyota's heartbeat. He felt comforted to feel its rhythmic beating against his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to just focus on one thing, anything but how his body was responding to her closeness. Actually, he wanted the music to end so he could legitimately excuse himself from her presence.

The music ended and he led her to her seat and released her hand. Patting the seat next to her she asked,

"Soran, tell me about your bondmate?"

He centered himself, breathed deeply, nodded and began,

"She was a very beautiful Vulcan female. Extremely intelligent and motivated. Once she started on a project she would work relentlessly until it was completed. Her work ethics were outstanding, physically, we were well suited to one another and we worked well together.

In some ways you are like her and I am not just referring to the fact that you too are very beautiful. But in you I see the same devotion to work and the desire to be proud of your work. You too hold on tenaciously to what you find to be important. While it is true that at first your beauty left me breathless, now it is your mind that has and will continue to intrigue me. Because you are so creative, you inspire others. In the few times we have had skin to skin contact, your thoughts were like music to me, they surround me and draw me to you.

I will never describe you as, _k'hat'n'dlawa_ (half my heart, half my soul) for someone has already described you thusly, instead, for me, you are my _T'nash-veh ha'ge_ (My Light) for there is no dark areas of my being when I am with you.

Nyota whispered,

"Thank you Soran."

"No one should have to thank another for a statement that is truthful."

He knew that he had to meditate once he left her presence so he leaned towards her and kissed her forehead and stood up,

"Nyota, may your rest be productive."

Soran turned and left Nyota's presence and she felt an emptiness with his departure, a dull ache right under her heart that had been numb for so long.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Nyota went to her bedroom, changed into her PJs and went into the sanitary facility to perform her nightly ritual. Returning to her bed. She first sat on the edge and attempted to collect her thoughts. She closed her eyes and for the first time in years she visualized a Vulcan face and it was not Spock's that looked down at her but Soran, with his slightly upturned lips and teasing eyes.

Nyota had lived a singular existence for so long. Males of several species had made honest efforts to get her attention. She made sure her heart would be unresponsive. It was really a defense mechanism because she had sworn she would never allow herself to be hurt again, even if that meant never permitting another male to get close enough to affect her emotionally. So while she remained friendly, she never was 'warm' and friendly. Most of these males were Star Fleet, as a matter of fact, at that point Nyota figured out that the uniform was the primary source for her mistrust.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

She had never been a female that pursued a male, if they came to her, were half-way decent looking, were witty, intelligent, resourceful, and could make her laugh, perhaps she might see them the second time. But Nyota could not remember going out with one of these male more than twice. She was not planning on getting her heart handed to her on a platter…again.

She gathered up her feet and placed her body under the cover and questioned herself,

'What is so different about Soran?'

'It was his complete and total honesty. His willingness to be inconvenienced for her, to go outside his comfort zone to do things that he thought would bring her pleasure. She knew dancing was definitely not a 'Vulcan Thing'. But recently he had asked her, what were some of her favorite things? Third on her list was dancing…and he remembered. Nyota smiled as she thought of how his body felt against her, shuttered and felt a warm glow. She laughed aloud when she imagined how he must have gone on-line to teach himself how to waltz so he could please her.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next day they set a time to meet in the physical fitness area. He was already there when she arrived and she marveled at his display of Suus Mahna. His actions were so rapid that she felt herself become dizzy and she sat down and put her head in her hands. Immediately he was at her side.

"Nyota, are you injured or in ill health? I will escort you to sickbay if either one of these conditions are affecting you."

Laughing at his unnecessary concern Nyota said,

"Soran, my eyes could not keep up with your movements and it made me dizzy and…"

"So then I am responsible for your present state?"

"No, no, perhaps if I was seated or at a different angle it probably would not have affected my equilibrium."

Soran studied the mat he was using, and quickly calculated distance, angles, positions, etc., etc., and so forth. He then went and got a chair and sat it firmly on the floor at the point he had determined would keep her safe, unaffected by his rapid movements. Soran then instructed her,

"When observing this display of Vulcan martial arts, may I suggest that you give your eyes at least a five second rest every two minutes. Soran inquired,

"You know the history of Suus Mahna?"

"Yes I am aware of its origin."

"I am disappointed to hear that, I was hoping to 'play' the role of your teacher today."

"I know there are many other martial arts that Vulcans master. Maybe you will tell me about them."

"That would be my pleasure."

With that Soran bowed and then returned to this opponent, who silently took all the abuse that Soran administered without a single word. Smiling Nyota thought that the headless dummy had no way to express feelings of any kind but imagining what the dummy might have said, besides 'Help', caused a wide grin on her face which Soran could not interpret. Once he had completed his series of rounds he returned to her side without a drop of perspiration on his brow, or any degree of shortness of breath, that was so Vulcan.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After his session he brought Nyota to her feet and instructed her in the basic moves of several forms of _wehk pukan_ (martial arts). He listed all the martial arts disciplines that Vulcans' embrace. She had no idea that very few Vulcans are masters in more than five of the arts because if one knew five different ones, he or she was virtually invincible, able to stop or even execute with little effort on their part.

Nyota thought to herself,

'I know they won't even break a sweat.'

Soran's finger had been resting on Nyota's arm and he answered,

"Indeed."


	10. Chapter 10

So Like Spock

Chapter Ten

The next day Sonan, another scientist and a security team beamed down to a class M planet. Nyota marveled at Sonan's leadership abilities as he assigned duties to each member of his team. She had never seen him in that role. He was so capable and sure of his responsibilities, and her heart swelled with emotion that she forced herself to identify…she loved Sonan. The realization hit her, as the Terran expression goes, 'like a ton of bricks.'

"I love him," she whispered and closed her eyes and turned from the view screen. She realized his persistence and constancy had touched her deeply. He was a selfless individual and as he had stated was able to 'stay on task' without even a hint of resolution for long periods of time. This was his mindset when it came to her. Nyota could not determine when it was that she had changed towards him, but she was suddenly very anxious to see him again.

When the away team signaled for beam up she asked to be relieved and when he materialized she was there to welcome him. She observed his slightly upturned lips as he welcomed her with the formal statement in Vulcan,

" _Fosh-lan kah sanosh nemet bezhuni eh khaf-spol tor glan du." (Lieutenant, it pleases my heart and my eyes to see you.)_

The only reaction she could manage was a smile. His response was a nod as they walked back to the bridge.

Sonan's one request was,

"Will you have dinner with me this evening?"

Nyota swallowed hard and nodded.

" Nyota, I must now meet the captain for debriefing and file my official report. I look forward to this evening."

When necessary Sonan was 'all business' At that point Nyota missed his usual warmth and as she returned to her post she dismissed their recent meeting and planned what she should would wear to their 'dinner date'.

On time there was a slight tap on her cabin door and Sonan entered, dressed in his regulation trousers and a Vulcan tunic. She was in the bedroom when he came so she greeted him with,

"I know you do not like tardiness, so I will be with you in thirty seconds, you can start counting from now."

He was silent.

When she came out he silently looked at her and then without a word took her in his arms and kissed her, really kissed her until she was breathless.

Looking down he said,

"You know that a Vulcan's lung capacity is three times greater than a Terran male, so Nyota I only stopped kissing you because I do not wish you to experience what I believe the Terrans call being 'smothered by kisses', and, what is tardiness?

Nyota's breathless reply did not address his question at all, and with trembling lips she said,

"I was worried about you today…while you were with the group that beamed down. I know you are capable, but I am aware that all who take on such assignments are vulnerable. I could not imagine what I would do if something happened to you."

She wiped her eyes.

Tipping her head up he asked,

"Are those tears for me Nyota? Have I in some way touched your heart?"

She nodded in the affirmative.

The lift of his lip became more pronounced and the eyebrow lifted to his hairline as Nyota continued,

"I will bond with you Sonan."

He held her and said,

"This means our meal tonight is in celebration of the pleasantness your words bring to me. Come, we do not want our dinner to become cold."

Taking her hand he rushed her to his quarters. When he reached his door he picked her up and carried her in.

"I believe that is a Terran tradition."

As he placed her on her feet Nyota was laughing,

"Sonan, your timing is off."

Straightening he said,

"My internal time calculations are in perfect order."

Nyota corrected his perception,

"No not that, I meant that the timing for that event takes place after the wedding."

"Ahh, 'I put the cart before the horse.'

She laughed again,

"You are so perceptive."

"Indeed. Come, let me seat you so we may have last meal."

He helped her plate and then seated himself.

"Nyota, what prevents us from being bonded or married?"

"There are no impediments."

"Should we marry tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"It is too late in this day to do so today."

"You are serious?"

"As serious as a terminal Terran decease."

"I see you are now master of our colloquial expressions."

Nodding he said,

"I had an excellent teacher."

After last meal, he brought her to his sofa and seated her. He then knelt before her since that was the only way they could successfully be eye to eye. He ran his fingers down the length of her hair,

"I have read some Terra books that describe relationships between Terran males and females. These described romantic events. It is thought that we Vulcans have relegated any emotional notion to ancient history."

He took Nyota's hand and placed it over his heart.

"Nyota you affect me physically and it is not just my heart. I am constantly fighting for control when I am in your presence. I desire you Nyota in much the same way that a Terran male does. You know that if it was only up to me we would have long ago married and bonded. As I told you, I will wait until you are willing to accept me. If you have come to that point, do you see that logically we should take the next step?"

Nyota had to see his logic was flawless.

So, she nodded and said,

"Then we will marry tomorrow."

Seated next to her Sonan asked,

"Nyota, I would be remiss if I did not find out whether you know about Pon Farr?"

"It was explained to me."

"I have experienced five episodes, all with my bondmate but there were never any offspring. You did not ever have this experience?"

"No."

"Does the thought of such an experience frighten you?"

"No, because I love you and you would never deliberately injure me."

Nyota watched as Sonan closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

"You, will never have reason to fear me for no person wishes to walk in darkness, I would never want to have you remove your light from my life. Nyota, in Vulcan society expressions of gratitude are rare, but there is one word that applies now, _th'i-oxalra_ (it is appreciated). I cherish you Nyota of Terra with every fiber of my being, not just my heart and soul.

Come, I must have you rest for tomorrow will indeed be a special day.

Again, breathing deeply he said,

"I wish to kiss you again…"

This time Nyota tilted her face up and placed her hands behind Sonan neck and he lightly kissed her and then put his forehead on her shoulder and this time, it was she that held him closely.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Readers:

I have had a comment from a guest that states Sonan and Nyota lack 'chemistry and interaction with crew members. To clarify, I do not believe I have named this ship, or its captain. Since that is the case, I do not want to have to introduce this new crew in this story. As I have explained in earlier chapters, Sonan is a full Vulcan, he is very sure of himself, competent, not at conflict, but has attempted to accept certain Terran ideas, customs, etc. He does this to make himself more acceptable to Uhura. There has been little 'romance' because Nyota has held him at arms-length…trying to dissuade him, with little success. So the one area that Sonan is really 'so like Spock' is their species' identity.

So Like Spock

Chapter Eleven

Nyota had a fitful night. She tossed and turned, sighed and moaned and could not bring herself to believe what the next day would bring…marriage and bonding to Sonan. She started trembling and she could not identify the emotion that was causing such an upheaval. She knew she loved him. Also, she was, to a degree aware of what lay ahead, so she asked herself,

'What was bothering her?'

She knew what intimacy with a Vulcan entailed, or did she? Now she was going to be dealing with a mature male Vulcan. Her earlier experience could be best described as two virgins attempting to find themselves, neither one of them quite sure. Certainly that was not going to be the case with Sonan. In his society, he was considered a mature male, not one just barely out of adolescence. Could she possibly live up to Sonan's expectations? Should she have waited? Could he have waited or as he said were his struggles becoming physically painful pto him? Since she had already admitted she loved him, could she allow him to suffer?

Then Nyota attempted to settle herself by remembering what Sonan had said, 'I cherish you,' one of the most powerful statements of attachment that a Vulcan could utter. She was certain with all the time that had passed when she was figuratively 'running away', he had studied her. She did not doubt him, but she did doubt herself. She concluded that she wanted this, she wanted to be with him, to join with him physically and mentally. With that final realization, she sighed, wiped her eyes, turned over and finally went to sleep.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, Sonan had settled onto his meditation mat after enjoying a cup of _theris-masu_ (herbal tea). He closed his eyes and saw Nyota in his mind's eye. He had no doubts, he was fully aware of his physical needs, but much more than that, he wanted to touch her mind, her marvelous, creative mind. He slowly caused calm to permeate his entire being, breathed deeply and entered _tvi-sochya_ (inner peace arrived through meditation) for he must lift himself above any unrestrained carnal nature so as to be able to join with Nyota without doing her bodily harm. After all, she was human and a tiny female at that.

Once he came up from the depths of his calming efforts he rose and examined his sleeping quarters for he would quite literally, eventually bring her to his bed in his living space, but already he had made the necessary plans for them to have four days off the ship and he would take her to Risa by shuttle craft after the ceremony.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sonan was seated in his captain's ready room. The conversation between himself and the Captain would prove to be quite an unusual one.

"Captain I understand that you are qualified to perform marriage ceremonies for members of your ship's crew?"

"That is correct, Mr. Sonan."

"I wish to engage your services to perform such a ceremony."

"When would you require my assistance?"

"As soon as my intended awakes and gets prepared."

"This is quite unexpected?"

"For me also, Sir. I have been pursuing her for five months, twenty-nine days, twenty-three hours and forty-five seconds. She has been the greatest challenge of my entire life."

With a slight upturn of his lips and a raised eyebrow Sonan continued,

"The Lieutenant was quite immune to my 'Vulcan charms."

"I can only assume that you are referring to Lieutenant Uhura."

"Were my actions that obvious?"

"Yes, you two appeared to be 'joined at the hip."

"Ahh, like conjoined twins."

"Exactly."

"You both are due for leave. Have you planned where you would like to take your bride?"

"Risa."

"Wonderful choice. I remember taking my wife there for a vacation. It is a beautiful setting with many places to visit and activities to enjoy."

"Captain, I cannot imagine that my interest will go in that direction."

The captain's face reddened and Sonan heard him whisper,

"What was I thinking…"

Sonan enlarged his request…

"Sir, may I have use of a shuttle craft?"

"Mr. Sonan, I was not aware that you were also a pilot."

"My application for posting on this ship indicated that I am certified and licensed to pilot six different types of Federation, Vulcan and Star Fleet crafts, one of which is a shuttle craft of the design housed in our shuttle bay."

"Of course Mr. Sonan, permission granted. Please, do you have any persons in mind to serve as witnesses at your ceremony?"

"Witnesses?"

"Yes, this is a legal requirement. If you have no one in mind, I will have two of the crew come in to serve in that capacity."

"Sir that would be very much appreciated. I will leave you now to go to Lieutenant Uhura."

After Sonan left the Captain sat down heavily in his chair, scratched his head and started to laugh,

"Well, I'll be…he finally won her over. He worked at it long enough."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sonan made his way to Nyota's cabin and lightly tapped on the door.

"Just one minute."

He waited. It was more than one minute that passed but he was not going to rush her in her efforts this particular morning.

Finally, Nyota came to the door, apparently after finishing her morning rituals. Her hair was wet and her scent was of soap and lotions.

Sonan stood in the doorway and asked,

"Should I leave you and return later?

Then added,

"I have already spoken to the captain about our plans and he advised me that he will provide witnesses for the ceremony."

"Sonan, please stay, I will be ready shortly. Would you like to make yourself a cup of tea?"

"Will you join me?"

"Yes, yes I think that would be a fine idea."

He was almost ready to state that the term 'fine' was a non-specific generalization, but he did not.

"Once we have finished our tea, I will advise the Captain of our imminent arrival."

Nyota returned to the living space dressed in her uniform and they sat on the couch and drank their tea. Sonan noticed that her hand shook. He immediately removed the cup from her hand and knelt at her feet.

"Are you having doubts Nyota?"

"No doubt about you Sonan, doubts about me and my ability to please you, to be a good wife and bondmate. Remember, I have someone I have to measure up to."

His response referred to the cause of her once broken heart,

"Nyota, I do also."

Kissing both of her palms he simply said,

"I will become what you need, what you want, what you desire. Never will I think about you pleasing me, but of me pleasing you. I stand in awe of you and my being able to breathe the same air as you, to touch your mind and your flesh, for even the shortest time and with the lightest touch would bring me satisfaction and comfort. Above and beyond those things, when we join physically you will be my teacher and I will follow your lead for you have known a Vulcan's male's body but I have never known a Terran female. I know what an excellent teacher you are so I beseech you, instruct me on how to make your body sing to and for me."

As he finished Sonan watched the tears coming from her eyes and asked,

"Nyota, I am confused, now why the tears?"

"I guess you could call them 'Thank You' tears."

"'Thank You' tears?"

"Yes, Thank You, Happy, Grateful, tears all because you are willing to have me as your wife and bondmate. _Th'i-oxalra_ (it is appreciated)."

Sonan's lips turned upward and his brow lifted as he kissed Nyota's forehead and said,

"My thoughts exactly, but of course without any tears."

He notified the Captain and he took her hand in his as they walked toward the Captain's office.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: One of my guest's reviewers asked the question why Sonan was not called to Vulcan to repopulate. Remember, he has just been widowed five years, the destruction of Vulcan is twenty odd years in the past. During that time, **Spock decided** the only person from his past life that he would contact would be Admiral Pike and he did not inquire about Nyota. With a society as closed as Vulcan, working hard to rebuild what was lost, we can be certain that their attention as a whole did not extend to a lone officer (Nyota) serving on an unknown ship.

Perhaps if the reader who made these observations read the story, 'Not At All Like Spock" certain misconceptions would be clarified. This reader also described Sonan as an 'old fart' in comparison to Spock, but as a Vulcan, this is far from the truth, since Vulcan's life spans might reach three hundred years. As a sixty some year old Vulcan he is not yet middle age and as a previously bonded male, we must recognize that experience is a great teacher and qualifies him to act as an instructor to another…this was not the case with Spock.

So Like Spock

Chapter Twelve

When they reached the Captain's office Sonan held the door open for her and they entered to find two of his fellow scientist present. They were older bonded Vulcans, T'Por, the female held out a bouquet of flowers to Nyota and said,

"We have been told this is part of a Terran traditional bonding."

Her bondmate, S'inc pinned a small flower on Sonan's tunic and stated,

"This is what the male is given."

The captain entered, nodded and said,

"I think everyone is present, shall we begin,

By gestures, he instructed Sonan and Nyota to stand in front of him and the witnesses on either side of the wedding party. He then spoke…

"Since the days of wooden ships the captain has had an added duty, one that is most pleasurable, that is to perform marriage ceremonies for his crew. It is for this reason, we are here today to join Lieutenant Commander Sonan and Lieutenant Commander Nyota Uhura in the bonds of matrimony.

The Captain opened a book,

"Will you Sonan, take Nyota Uhura as your lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and health from this day forward?"

"I Do and I Will."

"Will you Nyota Uhura take Sonan as your lawful wedded husband to love and cherish, in sickness and health from this day forward?"

"I Do."

Then by the authority vested in me by The Federation of United Planets and Star Fleet Command, I now pronounced you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.

Sonan took Nyota's right hand, selected the appropriate fingers and pressed his to hers. It was like a lightning strike, it filled her and surrounded her. He pulled her close and said,

"That is the _ozh'esta,_ the Vulcan embrace, my people's kiss."

Nyota laid her head on Sonan's chest and T'Por and S'inc said in unison,

"Peace and Long Life to you Sonan and Nyota."

The captain indicated where the document should be signed and all complied. Then the captain announced,

"I have given the two of you a week's leave. I do not want to see you back here before that time."

Nyota wondered,

'Where are we going?"

Sonan responded,

"Imagine it is a big box that needs to be unwrapped and opened. You will not bring any luggage for what you require will be purchased after we arrive and I will take pleasure in seeing your joy as you select my gifts to you."

Before she could even formulate a thought or question, Sonan was leading her towards the hanger. When they arrived a shuttle was awaiting their entry. He helped her into the passenger's side and then sat before the controls as the vessel's computer instructed,

"Please engage your safety harnesses."

Before she knew it Sonan had initiated the warm-up program, guided the vessel to the prescribed flight path runway and fired the vessel's engines and then they were off to…she had no idea.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sonan, concentrated on piloting but looking at Nyota he simply said,

"Nyota, close your eyes, we have a busy day ahead and I do not want you to be fatigued. She nodded and put her passenger chair back. Her face was turned towards him and he marveled that now he would have the opportunity to see that face next to him in mornings when they woke up together. His body responded to that thought with such intensity he shuttered. He riveted his attention ahead and tightened his control as he imagined what was ahead. Uncharacteristically, Sonan sighed.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Risa, nicknamed 'The Pleasure Planet' was a scientifically programmed planet. Weather, tides, vistas were all programmed so that whatever a visitor desired could be addressed by a computer program. Even natural wonders were enhanced. There were special areas for honeymooners of all known species. When he had made reservations he had requested a quick search to see if Nyota had ever visited this planet before, once assured that she had not, he felt free to pick one of the honeymoon suites situated on the cliffs overlooking the ocean. He had also observed a map of the shopping area and selected the stores that he and Nyota would visit. He looked forward to observing her face aglow with excitement at what he would provide for her…and then what she would provide for him.

He brought their craft into the space station above Risa where all crafts were docked. There was but one landing areas on the planet so a Transport shuttled all visitors to the surface. Nyota saw that it was fortunate they had no luggage for that station was crowded with a mass of passengers and so much luggage and confusion.

They were able to secure passage on the first vessel to the surface and they observed the vista, pink sky, white clouds, purple seas, beaches with sands of different hues, it was indeed a paradise. In his brief review of the site Sonan had decided that one of the places his scientific mind felt compelled to visit was the Grotto of Lights. He understood that within these caves all of the living creatures produced lights of varying colors making the waters appear to be a fluid rainbow. Of course, he was fully aware that he could not secure samples, but he could ask questions of their guide.

Immediately after docking Sonan took her to the shopping area. He led her to their first stop, a huge Walmart where he watched as she selected casual clothes and a bathing suit. He presently owned no such garment and saw no need to make such a purchase. True to his Vulcan nature, water's use did not include any sort of recreation. It was a Vulcan mindset, but he would be able to find pleasure in her enjoyment. They also obtained personal items and he purchased a suitcase with wheels and some casual clothing for himself. Their final stop was Victoria's Secrets where his discomfort increased as she selected beautiful, colorful, revealing, seductive…undergarments and sleepwear. All the purchases were placed in the newly purchased suitcase as they made their way to the registration desk at their lodging. An open air cart transported them to their rooms.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sonan had one arm about Nyota's waist while the other was wheeling their suitcase to their door. As they approached their suite, Sonan deposited their suitcase by the door which he opened and then, much to her surprise, he picked up Nyota and carried her over the threshold. Once she was deposited on her feet he brought the suitcase into their rooms. He had selected beautiful rooms overlooking the ocean. Nyota was instantly drawn to the vista and stood at the large doors leading to their private balcony. She felt his heat as he approached and she commented,

"Sonan, this is so beautiful. You knew I loved the ocean…thank you."

"At this point, do you not already know my reasoning is almost selfish, when you find pleasure, I find pleasure."

"What would pleasure you now Sonan?"

There was no hesitation as he took her into his arms and initiated a passionate kiss that left her breathless. Nyota's response quickened his pulse and his breath.

"Take me Sonan, take me to our bed."

There was no hesitation, no doubt, no fumbling, just sure firm hands and passionate kisses and Nyota said to herself as she saw the swirling blackness,

'This is what it feels like to be truly cherished by a Vulcan."

With the hands of experience, he touched her meld points and she succumbed to his inner voice, which said,

"Nyota, now you are mine at last. Receive me unto yourself."

As their intimacy continued Nyota felt his mind making a map of her entire being that would serve him as a beacon that he could always follow, an anchor for him that gave his physical being assurance of her continued existence. Their first physical joining left her crying out his name as she was consumed by the blackness. She saw it, felt it, smelled it, and tasted it. As it engulfed her, it smelled and tasted like chocolate.

As she finally came to herself he was leaning over her kissing her tears, and fingering their tracks.

"I sense these are not due to pain or sorrow but reveal that I have successfully pleasured you for your body has sung for me."

She knew she had never known this before, and she heard his consciousness respond through their bond,

'My Nyota, I am honored to be your first true fulfillment.'

Smiling she said,

"You said you wanted to make my body sing, I think I even heard music and that we have successfully written a…a concerto."

His response…"

"Ahh, a musical selection in three parts, a masterpiece. But My One, our work is not complete, but is a 'work in progress, that was just what I believe is called the 'first movement.'"

Sonan knew that the 'music' would reach a crescendo when at last she received his life force and produced his children.

Smiling up at him she said,

"Should we start the second movement?"

He responded with kisses as he prepared her to receive him again and her joy filled him.


	13. Chapter 13

So Like Spock

Chapter Thirteen

Sonan's daily routine was engrained in stone, so while his aduna slept he quietly slipped away to the side of the room to meditate. As he closed his eyes and centered himself his mind's eye reviewed his past activities with his aduna. The Standard word that kept coming to his mind was, 'perfection', the two of them had found it and it had shaken him to the core for her mind and her body were magnificent. He was certain that what she had done to him was the equivalent to a drug whose use he would require for his continued existence. As he succumbed to the whiteness that indicated his mind's readiness to empty itself, he also admitted that this morning's meditation would be of short duration…his desires were rising again.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When Sonan finally soothed her, held her, quieted her body and whispered to her things that were almost sacred, Nyota had closed her eyes and, at last, entered a dreamless sleep. At early morning, her sleep was interrupted by dreams, dreams of Sonan in his role as lover…skilled and sure. She could not have wished for more, he did as he said he would…he completed her totally.

As she started to awaken she felt a weight that caused the mattress to dip and she opened her eyes to see him, his chest bare and smooth dressed only his Vulcan trousers,

"I believe the expression is,

"Wake up sleepy head."

Nyota raised her arms towards him and with one effortless move, he placed her bare body on his lap. Holding out his hand, she nodded and closed her eyes. Within the bounds of the meld he checked her physical body for injury, for this was his greatest fear, to have injured her in the throes of passion. She placed her hand on his cheek and said,

"I am uninjured."

She then pulled his head towards her. Instead of seeking a kiss, she placed her forehead against his and sighed. Sonan was pleased as the two of them relived the glory of their love-making as he prepared her for 'the third movement'. His hand found his mark and he reveled in its meaning.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was afternoon when they finally exited their suite to enjoy the wonders of Risa. First of all, a late, 'first meal' was eaten. After the meal, Sonan asked,

"Do you have a preference as to our next activity…outdoors?"

Nyota laughter again filled him as she said,

"My husband, I realize you do have an aversion to water, but if you will indulge me we can spend time sitting and looking at the scenery by the sea."

"Excellent."

The beach that they had viewed from their window had sand that was pure white. That attraction's maintenance crew worked diligently to insure its' pristine appearance. There were benches scattered about and they seated themselves on one and at first just listened to the sounds about them, the water, wind, sea birds and various languages all speaking almost reverentially about the beauty surrounding them.

"Sonan, will you go with me to meet my family?"

"This is something that would bring you happiness?"

"It would."

"When shall we go?"

"We can apply for leave."

Sonan nodded. Nyota continued,

"I have to inform them that contrary to all my previous statements, I am now a married and bonded female. Maybe we should visit a holo-pic studio so that I may send them our image?"

"As you wish."

"Sonan, let me tell you a bit more about my family. My family are part of the Wakafunzi tribe, one of the most prominent in The United States of Africa and my father, Benjamin Uhura is head chief. Our clan history includes warrior kings, educators, unifiers, diplomats and many marriages to off-worlders. My brother Jabari is married to a Romulan, my other two brothers are married to Betazeds. These choices are echoed throughout our clan. You will be most welcome when you visit. For a certainty, they will demand a traditional wedding ceremony for us.

At this point, she laughed,

"I hold a two distinction, I am the only one who is a star traveler and married to a Vulcan."

Nodding, Sonan then began his narration,

"You remember that Sytok told you that he and I were distantly related and both of us share a relationship with The Enterprise's first officer, Lieutenant Commander Spock. This is how we are related: The father of Vulcan's reformation was named Surak…"

"I studied his life while at The Academy."

"So, let me continue your education on the subject. Surak had three sons*. The first born was named Savin, he was by Surak's first bondmate. The middle son, Kov by his second bondmate and finally a son conceived during Pon Farr, which legitimatized him, named Tolais. He is my ancestor. Spock is descended from the oldest son and Sytok from the middle one. Each one of these sons settled in a different part of our home planet and each of their offspring became leaders in different fields, one branch became diplomats, another scientist, and the last group, leaders in mathematical studies. Although, at times there is a blurring of the lines, what they hold in common can be seen on the final entry in our lineal history on all of our formal robes…of the House of Surak, through, then would appear the name of one of the three sons.

My One, you must come with me to New Vulcan."

Nyota lay her head on Sonan's shoulder and sighed.

"Is there something troubling you Nyota?"

"No, I was just wondering how I would be welcomed."

"You know, welcoming is not a long drawn out process with us, just the hand salute and the accompanying greeting."

Laughing Nyota said,

"Not the act of greeting, but how I would be received, accepted."

"As the bondmate of the head of my clan, you will as my aduna be honored and receive respect."

"Well, I will have to just wait and see."

"Nyota, Vulcans do not lie, be assured that my revelation to you is indeed true. Come, let us let us go see the Cave of Light."

When they arrived at 'the attraction' there was already a line formed for admission. Amazingly, what nature might provide for free, some humanoids feel obligated to charge a fee to any wishing to observe.

Sonan paid with his chit and they were settled in a boat with a lone guide who paddled the canoe through an entryway and as their eyes adjusted Nyota let out her held breath. It was wondrous, it was like a galaxy of stars submerged in water. They could hear the sound of a waterfall that kept getting louder as the guide paddle the craft. Above the sounds of rushing waters, Sonan questioned the guide as to how many different species had been discovered in these waters and some of the various species' characteristics. He questioned their life span, whether any were blind, their diet, reproduction…all questions that addressed his curiosity regarding all living things. The canoe traveled on until it entered the cave's main chamber and on each side were towering cliffs and the lights from the water reflected off their surface. To Nyota, it was a display just as awe-inspiring as anything she had seen from her ship's window or view screen. Their guide put their boat in a circular path as another boat with four people entered the same area they were leaving and Nyota could hear that boat's passengers' intake of breath. It was an audio reminder of the expression, 'breathtaking'.

Sonan had also read about Risa's zoo and asked if she would be interested in viewing that also. She nodded and they took off walking in that direction. He only had to view a map once and then he could negotiate through even a maze. They arrived and although the animals did not charge a fee, their keepers did. After that matter was taken care of they entered and Sonan started telling her of the number of planet animal life represented that this location. Each animal group had a replica of their home planet as their habitat, allowing them to continue as they had lived on their home world. That appeared to be truly a compassionate way of dealing with these varied groups.

At one display, one from Terra's continent of Africa there was an elephant herd. Sonan summoned the matriarch and was able to communicate with her.

They walked quite a bit and he determined that Nyota was getting tired so he explained that the admission fee was for two days and they could return if she so desired. As they were exiting the area Nyota started laughing at an outdoor exhibit of monkeys as they played with one another and then observed two who had begun what Sonan described as 'a reproductive exercise'. His observation seemed to fan his own desires and he held Nyota tightly as he decided that private transportation back to their dwelling would take them to their rooms within the shortest period of time.

A/N: *Not cannon, I researched Alpha and Beta memories attempting to back up this statement without success. So I just took three names from Star Trek Alpha memory.


	14. Chapter 14

So Like Spock

Chapter Fourteen

Sonan palmed the door and pulled Nyota into their rooms. Kneeling before her he whispered,

"Nyota, I desire you."

He pressed his cheek against her stomach as she ran her fingers through his hair and then joined him on the floor. It was here that he took her and breathed into her ear,

"I will never tire of you."

They spent their time on Risa discovering first themselves, then the sights of the planet. On their arrival back to their ship they easily fell into a routine. One thing that could be observed is that the two of them rarely attended social functions. They seemed to enjoy each other's company better than association with others. So, when they worked the same shift they could be seen returning to the privacy of their cabin within minutes of their dismissal.

They served together on board their ship until after a very intense joining Sonan placed both his hands on her abdomen and kissed it, and then her on the lips,

"Nyota you have already started preparing a body for our son."

They stayed on board their ship until her body was unable to perform the tasks assigned, so they applied for a planetside transfer.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They received a joint assignment on Mars, she as a remote area translator and he joined with a crew of biologist who were seeking further evidence of the planet's origins. They lived within a community of scientist. It was there that their son Soltan was born. Shortly after the birth of their first daughter, Nyota became pregnant with another daughter. They were born fifteen months apart. When their children were born, Nyota had immediately started training them in xenolinguistics. In this area, they all excelled. Sonan, the scientist, tutored them in the study of galaxy-wide biology. So, physically and mentally, to state their offspring were exceptional, would just touch the fact of the matter lightly.

During their time on Mars, Sonan experienced two Pon Farrs. They had made close friends with several of the other families in their community. Fortunately, both times, the only explanation given to these non-Vulcan friends was they had business to attend to on New Vulcan. So it was within the caves at Vulcan's new home that Sonan and Nyota weathered the experiences. The scientist in Sonan allowed him to determine that since Vulcan females and Terran females fertility cycles were different, it was quite possible that Nyota would not become pregnant during 'his time'. But she did bear him, three offspring.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On Mars, theirs was a life of contentment. There were other youngsters on the planet and despite the contentment there, and even job opportunities, their son expressed the desire to attend Star Fleet Academy.

Who was better able to assist him in this endeavor than his mother? When he went for his first interview after submitting his enrollment application, Nyota accompanied him to San Francisco. While there she took him to several places that she had enjoyed visiting when she herself was a cadet. Soltan's scores, as some officials revealed, were, 'off the charts'. When he had his second interview his father joined him and he was introduced to the staff at The Vulcan Embassy.

It would not take a lot of imagination to visualize Soltan's pleasing appearance. He was quite tall with a typical Wakufunzi body, pointed ears and eyebrows that to unacquainted observers, seemed to express continual surprise. He was exceptionally handsome like his father and with a hint of tan skin from his mother. What Nyota always found most refreshing about her son, was his modesty and patience. In addition, he was never ashamed of his human heritage and did not view it as a 'handicap' nor would he ever be convinced to do so.

The females had already told their brother that once he was at The Academy they would come to visit him. Soltan smiled his patient smile and said,

"We shall see."

He knew that his sisters, who were exceptionally beautiful, would turn male heads when they would come to Terra, whether it was at The Academy or a city street. This being the case, his protective nature would cause him to be cautious in regard to their welfare. He was pleased that they had grown up in the sheltered community on Mars and realized that even he would have to make quite a few adjustments when he moved to Terra, and in dealing with his sisters, he would be very careful of males that would be introduced to them.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was decided that before he finally went to The Academy the family would again visit their family in Nairobi, USA. Usually, they visited the family during the Terran winter holidays. It was always a time for the huge family to get together. Years ago Soltan had started corresponding with a cousin who lived in the USA. He had recently learned that his cousin, Abubakar Uhura, who answered to the shortened form of his name, Abu, had also been accepted into Star Fleet Academy. So Soltan would not be alone in this new and strange environment; he would have his cousin/friend with him.

When they reached Nairobi several members of the family also disembarked from a large Transport so the reunion started quite a distance from the compound.

Benjamin and M'mumba still were quite active. The Uhura DNA seemed to insist on longevity. Nyota grandmother and father were still living. One thing that was always a certainty were babies that had been born during the previous year would be introduced and then brought into the family through a ceremony. Sonan always felt at home when he visited USA for it was in Nairobi that he had met Nyota. He never was viewed as an outsider because the Uhura family, Wakafunzi clan were in fact permeated with many non-Terran members. He especially enjoyed the company of Nyota's brother Jabari, who addressed him as _ndugu_ (brother/kinsman). His wife Rhen, was Romulan, (that is another story.*) and they now had four children, two boys and two girls all single births.

Sonan had indicated that he wanted to visit the Counsel and his cousin Sytok. He was determined that he would take his entire family for that visit. He understood that Sytok was going to finish his rotation at the Counsel and would be returning to New Vulcan shortly. Sonan was certain that his departure had to do with Pon Farr. So, he would not return to the Counsel for over two years, if he returned at all.**

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Part of the celebratory activity were singing, dancing, warrior games, eating and the counsel of the elders. Nyota's chest swelled with pride when Soltan, in tribal dress engaged in mock combat with several other. He had inherited height from both his mother and father's family, but his body was not the lithe taunt bow string appearance of his father, but the muscular mass from Nyota's clan. Nyota had insisted that her son's hairstyle mirrored both heritages, the front exhibited the cut bangs while the back displayed one long braid, like the males in the Wakifunzi clan, but she knew that his appearance would have to change once he was enrolled at The Academy. With her son's permission, she would cut the braid before he left home.

Nyota's mother was a proud grandmother and had ordered native dress for all of them for the family portrait that would have to be taken with a camera that could pan the vast family.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

On the third day, Sonan borrowed Benjamin's flitter and piloted it into Nairobi, to The Counsel to visit Sytok. While there, Nyota and the children were taken on a tour of the facility while Sytok and Sonan spoke on many things,

Sytok's first comment was,

"I think I could be blind and still 'see' that you are quite satisfied with your life. It pleases me to know that I was just a little bit instrumental in your present state."

"For your hand in the matter, I am grateful. You will be departing soon?"

"Yes, the imperative is before me."

"I thought that to be the case."

"By the time that my bondmate's gestation is complete and I spend the required time with my family, many things will have changed here. Different procedures and circumstances. I have requested reassignment to another governmental agency on New Vulcan.

I will not be subtle in my continued interest in you and your family, so I will insist that you and your family visit me on New Vulcan when you are able."

Sonan nodded in acceptance. Sytok stated,

"Your son is an imposing male."

Sonan explained,

"Soltan is eighteen Terren years, and he is fully integrated into both of his heritages. He is fully versed in The Vulcan Way and has been accepted at Star Fleet Academy's fall class. His mother is extremely proud of him."

"That would be normal, after all, she is Terran."

"Indeed."

"Your daughters are extremely aesthetically pleasing."

"As is their mother."

"I sense that they are extremely intelligent and creative."

"As is their mother."

"They would make any Vulcan male a desirable mate."

"The choice will be their own when they finished their education.

"We do not have the liberty to practice the ways of the ancients."

Sytok, nodded his head in agreement.

*See Star Trek Fan Writer's Descartes Error Chapter 46, for some of Jabari's experiences. I had in error credited NotesFromAClassroom with his creation. So sorry STFW!

**According to some stories, a Vulcan/Vulcan pregnancy is fourteen months, traditionally the male stays with his family for at least one year after the birth of a child.

A/N

Dear Readers:

As I write this I hear my brother's voice, 'Do the math." So let us do that and I hope I got it right:

Va'Pak happened twenty-four years prior to the events on Terra at the time of the 'reunion'.

Sonan met Nyota when she was twenty-three and he courted Nyota for about six months.

Married six months when she became pregnant with their son, Soltan.

Went through fourteen months pregnancy with their son, who is now twenty-one and about to graduate Star Fleet Academy.

Their daughters were born approximately fifteen months apart and they are seventeen and nineteen years of age.

I believe this timeline allows for the twenty-four years since Va'Pak.

If the numbers still do not tally...let us read the story without numbers... :-)


	15. Chapter 15

So Like Spock

Chapter Fifteen

When the family returned from their trip Nyota's com unit was flashing. While Soltan and Sonan took charge of unloading their luggage, Nyota read the message in its entirety.

She smiled as she completed reading and her hand was at her mouth as Sonan entered her office.

"My application has been reviewed and I have been accepted without even an interview. Several letters recommending my appointment have been received, even one from Vulcan."

She wondered about the identity of that letter's writer. She added,

"All of the responses were amazing."

Sonan embraced his wife and mentioned,

"You have gotten the appointment you desired, in addition, since it appears that Soltan will have a posting on Terra, we will not be light years away from our son. I believe Terrans would say, 'congratulations.'"

Taking his hand Nyota said,

"Let us go tell the children."

Sonan nodded in agreement.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So it was that the family started preparing to leave Mars, the only home their children had ever known. Their community surprised them with what was termed 'a going away party'. Although Nyota had forged many friendships within their community, at this point in her life she was anxious to return to Terra. A second message also invited her to attend the century anniversary celebration of The Federations' Trade Agreement with the Orions which she accepted for herself and husband. They had much to look forward to.

There were so many things that had to be accomplished even before their departure. One of the first priorities was the securing of a residence. One day while Sonan sat with her viewing real estate properties that were available he put his hands over hers on the keyboard and simply stated,

"Nyota, on Vulcan, where ancestral lands are involved, and hereditary possessions are passed down to family members, the subject of where to live would never be a problem. For that reason, I will be pleased if you handle this matter on your own. You are best equipped to do so. You are aware of the various areas of San Francisco, and perhaps have already an idea of where you would prefer to live. The rest of us will be pleased with any choice you make."

With that statement, he stood, bent down and kissed the top of her head and left her to her own devices and decisions.

Then came other decisions, 'what to take, what to give away, what to discard. Very few heavy garments would be needed in their new home so most of these were given away. A few bits of furniture would go with them, but for the most part large purchases would have to wait until their removal to Terra.

For days now, Nyota searched real estate listings. This particular day a residence appeared on her monitor screen and Nyota looked at it and stirred something in her and she questioned,

'Why did that house seemed familiar to her?'

She searched her memories and could find no resolution to that question. The description:

'A very old but an extremely well-maintained house with brick exterior, insulated windows and shingled roof. The house is situated on a five-acre plot. This is most unusual for the area. There is a full basement, five bedrooms, three and one-half baths, a den, an office, dining room, eat-in kitchen. The house has been maintained by regular upkeep although there has not been a permanent residence for years. The price is negotiable. Nyota knew they were quite able to pay cash for the property, so the price was not an issue.

Nyota called her family into her office to view the offered holo-pics and videos that were all received favorably by Sonan and their children. Nyota told her husband that the house seemed vaguely familiar to her but she could not figure out why that was the case.

Sonan offered

"Would you like me to assist you to remember?

Nyota said,

"It would not at all affect our favorable opinion of the site, so I do not think that is necessary."

`0``0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The realtor was contacted, they inquired about a personal walk-through of the house. The entire family, all dressed in Terran styled clothing arrived at the site a bit early and Sonan admired the exterior and acres involved with the sale and he was quite satisfied. The children conspired together and wondered if their parents would agree to a pool. It appeared that the children took their love of water and its accompanying activities from their mother. The children were quite aware that although the family had traveled to several beaches, on several planets none of them had ever observed their father dressed in a bathing suit, nor a pair of shorts either. All three chalked it up to Vulcan modesty and Soltan was fully aware that a full grown Vulcan male could not wear such garments and remain modest.

When the realtor appeared he was accompanied by a Vulcan male, of course, his age was not obvious, and it was then that Nyota remembered what made this house familiar. She had visited this house with Spock. It had belonged to Spock's mother who had inherited it from her mother. Nyota remembered how truly uncomfortable he had been with her in the house alone. He never did take her up to the second floor where the sleeping accommodations were housed. She had initially wondered if she had done something wrong, something to annoy him, but again, Vulcans do not 'get annoyed. During that experience, as they were standing in the foyer he had leaned toward her and gently kissed her lips. It was just a meeting of lips, not of bodies, or of minds, it was simply limited contact by spontaneous actions. Spock had later explained that his desire for her was so strong that he was certain he would have seized the opportunity to 'take her to himself' if they had been upstairs, in privacy, near a bed. His face had flushed as he had made that admission sometimes later.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The Terran realtor introduced himself as Frederick Motley and his companion was addressed only as, Solan, the legal representative of the property's owner, Schn T'gai Spock of New Vulcan.

It appeared that the family would have no further need for the house and in harmony with the Vulcan mindset about waste, they felt it best to sell the property. This especially made sense since the entire family would be involved with diplomatic service and when visiting California would stay at the Vulcan Embassy. Besides, it was against Vulcan sensibilities to allow sentimentality to infringe on logic. They went into contract and were settled into the house before the scheduled celebratory event.

The first night Sonan and Nyota lay in their bed she began a conversation,

"You are aware of why I had mentioned that this house was familiar?"

"I have seen it."

"I am not distressed, do you find displeasure in this information?"

Sonan turned to face Nyota and ran his finger down the contours of her face,

"Contrary to your mindset, I find I must thank Spock."

"Thank him?"

"Yes, My One, I would thank him."

He explored his wife's eyes, and face and finally said,

"He prepared you for me. He left damaged goods that I was able to fix. I do not know exactly how I would have won your heart if it had not been in need of repair, so we could have as you said, our, 'Happily Ever After' and you are aware of my predilection to finding ways to 'fix things'.

Nyota's hand went to his face and gently stroked it. He raised himself on one elbow and said,

"You are mine, he missed his opportunity to be in my position, to be with you, to pleasure you, to have your body prepare bodies for the life force that I implant in you and to allow me the deepest fulfillment in life. I would have to tell him that I am pleased that he made such an unwise decision. Perhaps one day I will have the opportunity to thank him in person."

With the end of the conversation, Sonan wasted no time to show his wife the depth of his devotion that left her basking in the afterglow of their joining and rejoicing in her husband's reasonableness, logic…and other talents.


	16. Chapter 16

So Like Spock

Chapter Sixteen

The family settled in quite comfortably, and as expected, their daughters still were most anxious to tour the academy's facilities. Nyota wondered how many persons she had associated with those many years ago were still there and how many had taken a supervisory post at the academy. These persons would be her co-workers and it would be good to have a good working relationship with them.

After being advised of the invitation for the entire family to attend the scheduled celebration, Nyota determined that she did not intend to expose her children to that sort of social interaction. Soltan and his cousin Abu's, interests lay elsewhere, so they planned to go to a movie at the local theatre. It appeared that the entertainment would be unique, a twentieth-century film named Star Trek. The film's review simply stated,' the film was ahead of its time in showing scientific advancements and space exploration that today are the norm'.

Since a large party of Orions would surely be present, Sonan had definitely decided that he would not expose his daughters to any form of scrutiny or harassment, so, it would just be Nyota and himself who would make their appearance. To allow for the family to be housed in close proximity, and their male relatives would not be present, they reserved a suite at the same hotel where the affair was scheduled. In this way their daughters could remain secluded and safe while Soltan and Abu were away and while their parents enjoyed the celebration. Sonan was aware of how their previous protected environment had created in them a high degree of trust and that this could easily affect their judgment of others. Their attitude would have to be modified to fit their new place of living, a big Terran city, with Its inherent evils.

Sonan's formal Vulcan robe and Nyota's Star Fleet uniform hung together in the closet awaiting their use. T'Pel and T'sai and requested permission to go to the lobby to secure a specific electronic game and a chess set allowing them a source of entertainment while isolated in their room, Sonan would accompany them to the lobby. As they walked the girls admired the general splendor of the hotel and noted that several richly dressed individuals were making their way through the lobby toward what appeared to be a ballroom. They selected their evening's entertainment and then the three returned to their rooms.

Unbeknown to either the father or the daughters there had been an audience of one to observe them as they carried on their business in the hotel lobby's front desk and he had sought out his father to inform him what he had observed.

'Father, other Vulcans are housed in this hotel. Would you know if they will be attending the social gathering we will be attending?'

Spock's reply was,

'I have no knowledge of that possibility.'

As he entered their suite Sonan announced,

"Guests are already arriving."

He found that Nyota was already dressed and was looking so beautiful that he was sorry they did not have the necessary privacy to allow him to respond favorably to her beauty and most willing nature. He carried his robes and inner garments into the bathroom. Within a short period of time, he emerged. Their daughters applauded their appearance and while their father's face did not change their mother simply stated,

"Young ladies, your father and I will always attempt to act and look our best so as to represent our families advantageously. So, while your support is appreciated, by me, your father's reserve is based on his thoughts, which are simply, that within the concepts of The Vulcan Way, perfection is expected."

The girls smiled and waved as their parents exited the door, then they settled into a timed game of chess.

When they arrived at the ballroom Nyota searched for a familiar face and initially she found none. She knew that Sonan, was never late, so they had arrived relatively early. She was certain that within the next half hour, the usually 'just on time' or late Terrans would make their appearance. He took her in his arms and whispered,

"May I have this dance?"

Then through their bond he stated,

'My One, I would be more than willing to leave if during this evening you find yourself in the least bit uncomfortable."

"I will be fine, just looking for familiar faces."

Her husband nodded, awaiting the opportunity to take her to the dance floor.

Her back was turned as she was talking to Admiral Barnett, thanking him for her appointment when she heard movement behind her and turned and she saw...Spock. The years had been so kind to him, there was no indication of any passage of time. His head was slightly tilted to the right and his eyebrow was raised as he addressed her…

"Good evening…Commander Uhura…

She was indeed more beautiful than ever. He groaned inwardly and uncharacteristically sighed. He chastised himself again, actually for the one thousand two hundred and fifty-third time.

After the introduction to his sons, Nyota made a startling offer, an invitation to his family to join her family on a trip to Nairobi. Then the low point…an introduction to her bondmate, a tall very handsome Vulcan who now stood protectively by her side after Spock had wanted to take her into his arms to have a dance. It was as if a splendid meal was snatched from his hands and his hunger had not been abated. He observed as the male's arm encircled her waist as he led her away from his presence and his human side wanted to scream…'Noooo!"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next day at The Embassy Spock received a message on his com unit…

Osu Spock, this is Sonan, your kinsman who is seconding the invitation offered by my bondmate to you and your family to accompany us on a trip to Nairobi. You have the option to either stay in a guest house at the Uhura compound or at our Counsel which is, as you know, just a short trip from the compound. Nyota has informed me that you have visited Nairobi at an earlier time, so you are aware of the particulars.

I am also extending an invitation and now invite you and your sons to Last Meal with us this evening. We presently reside at the property that you once owned. You may message me back at your earliest convenience so that my wife may prepare for additional places at our table. We look forward to 'sharing our water with you'.

Spock conferred with his family and found that Sarek had already made arrangements for the 'last meal', so he advised Sonan that there would be three guests at 'last meal' and decided extended meditation would allow him to remain centered during the extended time in Nyota's presence.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: One of my guest reviewers voiced an opinion stating that she felt that Nyota was overbearing with regard to her daughters. I had made the comment that Sonan was the one who made the determination regarding them. He realized that this was a whole new world for them. Life in a large Terran city was certainly different from their life on Mars within a sheltered community where everyone is known.

I believe that even I would be anxious about my daughters' immediate total exposure, allowing them to gradually integrate into whatever community they presently are in or desire to become a part of. I think that Sonan's and Soltan's protective nature is Vulcan imprinted. Nyota is in agreement with her bondmate's decision to let them gradually become acquainted with life on Terra. They have only been on the planet for a very short time. Remember they just arrived prior to the celebration and it is now just a day after that occasion.

Soltan had already displayed his protective nature because he is hesitate to expose his sisters to the young males at Star Fleet Academy. He is fully aware of his sisters' outstanding appearance and feels his protective nature might cause problems if, at this point, his sisters were given freedom to visit that establishment. So it appears to be a consensus of Sonan, Soltar and even possibly Abu that they should display caution in regard to these females' immediate total exposure to this very new world they now live in.

So like Spock

Chapter Seventeen

The night before the scheduled visit, Sonan and Nyota had spent time together. Of course, he did not have to be even vocalized his concern. Nyota took his hand and placed it on her meld points and sent to him the totality of her love and then he reveled in his prowess as he watched her basking in the after-glow of their joining.

During meditation that morning Sonan determined that the long-overdue conversation with Spock should take place before Last Meal. He reasoned that he would request Spock's suggestions about the work being done on the property. In such a relaxed setting Sonan was certain that everything would be 'brought out in the open' in reference to Spock's prior relationship with Nyota. He had no doubts about his bondmate, and a person of Spock's statue and training certainly could not violate The Vulcan Way. He would have to respect his and Nyota's bond.

While he was seated in the foyer he heard voices and then a vehicle doors close. Looking out of the window he observed three male Vulcans in formal robes stop in front of the house and Spock pointed out some features of the building and surrounding land, before they took to the steps and rang the doorbell.

Sonan immediately opened the door and the guest entered. Spock looked about, probably attempting to note any difference since he had last visited the location. He raised his eyes to the banner posted above the entrance door,

'Welcome to the residence of Sonan, son of Semak of the house of Taven, Vulcan and his bondmate, Nyota, daughter of Benjamin and M'munda of the Wakifunzi clan, Terra, and their children, Soltan, T'Pel and T'sai. Peace to all who enter.'

The four males made the acceptable greetings and Sonan was about to lead them all into the house when Spock determined that this was the opportune time for him to have a private conversation with his host so he said,

"I have noticed several changes made on the property. Would it be convenient for you to walk with me about the property and point the changes out to me?"

Sonan agreed, but first brought the young males into the house and seated them in the family room. Introduction to his daughters could wait until he and Spock returned to the house.

As Spock and Sonan walked toward the far corner of the property Spock initiated the conversation,

"Kinsman Sonan, I wish to put your mind at ease and to quiet my own heart by hearing my words. You are well aware of my previous relationship with she who is now your bondmate. Believe me when I tell you my return to Terra was with the hopes that she would be waiting here for me, willing to accept me back. However, I should have known better for when I was finally convinced to go to New Vulcan my father's words were,

'She is extremely aesthetically pleasing and can have her pick of any male, Terran or otherwise.'

This has proved true. I want you to know that my bonding was prearranged with the goal to assist in producing offspring. My wife was sickly and was only able to produce my two sons. From the time of their conception, she and I did not share intimacy. While she could not supplant Nyota in my heart, we did have mutual respect for one another. She died the same week that we received the invitation to the celebration that we have attended.

During the intervening years I have survived my subsequent Pon Farr experiences with the aid of The Comforters*. In case you are not aware, their services do not include a mental bonding, only a physical release. They are trained to carry out that function and if any offspring result, the males become the property of the son's father's clan, but the females are left with the mothers to be trained to eventually serve in the same capacity as their mothers. They are never bonded mentally to any male and provide for only the physical release necessary for the males' survival of His Time. Since I do not intend to seek out another mate, I shall continue to use their services until I reach the end of my days.**

You are aware that I cherished she who is now your bondmate, but I pose no threat to the peace of your family. Years ago I had told my father that if my return to Terra would only allow me to be in her presence as a friend, I would be satisfied. I wish to extend my friendship toward not only Nyota but to you and your family.

Sonan looked toward this Vulcan who was indeed much younger than he was**, but in this instance, he proved to be wiser. He found it would not be a problem to embrace him as a t'hy'la.

Sonan then lived up to his promise to Nyota,

"Spock, during a time of uncertainty in our lives, I promised my bondmate that I would thank you for her. I want you to know you left her broken and I was able to 'fix' her. Our bond is the stabilizing factor in both of our lives. I do not feel that if she had not been broken, in need of care, I would have been able to reach her heart. So, I thank you for My One."

Spock raised an eyebrow at Sonan's statement,

"Were you not bonded before? Why do you use that term to describe to Nyota?"

"Yes I was bonded. My bondmate died in a shuttle accident five years before I met Nyota, but that joining did not produce any offspring. It is only through My One that I have enjoyed the supreme Vulcan male's fulfillment—offspring. Nyota is the one who allowed me to have this gift.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

During the time that Spock and Sonan were outside talking, Spock's son were privy to conversations coming from the kitchen,

"Hand me the spices."

"The tablecloth is already on the table."

"Taste this, is it satisfactory?"

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

A young, extremely beautiful young Vulcan female with her arms laden with place settings entered the dining room which adjoined the room where the twins were seated.

S'gan then presented himself to the female,

"Allow me to assist you."

He took the load off her arm and in the process touched her arm. Her eyes flew to his face and her tan face became pink, she blushed and bowed her head but managed to say,

"Thank you very much."

The exchange continued,

"It is my privilege."

Just then her sister came through the door carrying a large pitcher of water. S'gan silently sent,

"One of the females need your assistance."

S'nel came quickly and after asking permission relieved T'sai of the pitcher.

After the articles were deposited on the table S'nel and S'gan stood formally before the young females and introduced themselves,

"I am S'gan, son of Spock, Son of Sarek of the house of Surak."

His brother then introduced himself.

When S'gan had first observed the female exit the kitchen he realized that she was one of the two that he had seen in the hotel lobby with an older male. He had immediately went to his father and asked if he was aware of any Vulcan, either than Sarek who participated in the trade agreement. His father stated he was unaware of any other participant other than their grandfather.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

They said they would be more than willing to assist with setting the table but needed to wash their hands. The females directed them to the sanitation facility and they then returned. The table was set and Nyota then sent to Sonan that dinner would be set on the table in fifteen minutes.

Sonan then told Spock that keeping a Terran female waiting after they had, as Nyota says, 'slaved all day in the kitchen' was not productive. They then both turned to make it back to the house.

*Comforters are female Vulcans who have been trained to assist Vulcans without available mates through Pon Farr. They live in a community of only females and have access to 'the caves' where couples experience the male's time in a traditional setting. Not cannon, but I am not sure if I read this in another story or I made it up.

**If my calculations are correct…at this point Sonan is ninety-two, Spock is forty-five. One is a mere boy, the other a mature Vulcan male. Looking at them both, one would be unable to determine either one's age. Both were tall, erect, handsome males with no outward indication of their age.


	18. Chapter 18

So Like Spock

Chapter Eighteen

Upon returning to the house Spock and Sonan found their respective offspring seated together in the living room discussing chess. The two young males asked if the females would be adverse to a game later. The females agreed to play. Then S'gan invited the family to The Embassy for a tour the next day. Spock wondered why his heart had calmed upon viewing this scene.

Of course the meal was consumed in silence. After the meal, Sonan rose from the table and indicated the four males could retire to the library while the females cleared the table. This was a departure from the Vulcan way, since the males usually completed the meal by clearing the table and doing 'kitchen duty'. Nyota had insisted upon this departure from the norm so that the males could continue with whatever conversation had already been started. However, the twins did insist on assuming the male role so they could continue the conversations they had started earlier with T'Pel and T'sai.

In the library Sonan nodded and Spock sat himself down by the chess board. There was a silent agreement to engage in this symbolic warfare. Spock's statement was,

"I am Quadrant Grand Master."

Sonan's replied,

"I am my family's Grand Master."

Spock was not certain if that statement had added to the charged atmosphere of the room. In spite of it, he proceeded to set up the board.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the meantime, the twins had remained in the kitchen with the expressed desire to assist, even if it only meant that they would place items back on the top shelves of the cabinetry. They both silently communicated to one another the thought that Major Uhura's daughters had inherited their mother extraordinary beauty and grace. When all was completed, Nyota shooed the four away with the words,

"I believe you four were to engage in some sort of competition—please make yourselves comfortable in the den.

Then addressing her daughters,

"Did you put the games in that room?"

Both females answered with nods.

Nyota continued,

"Well, you four can leave and enjoy whatever recreation those games can afford you."

Nyota inwardly smiled, in spite of everything, there might still be a 'happily ever after' for Spock through his sons.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, Spock was amazed at Sonan's abilities. He thought the game would be over in a few moves on his part. He now reasoned, Sonan was a worthy opponent, this was especially so when the game ended in a draw. Neither one of them could best the other. Spock questioned,

"You have played this game with your bondmate?"

"Often."

"I am fully aware of your bondmate's abilities…at this game, for it was I who instructed her. She is aware of many of my original moves. I believe you have used them against me."

"You are very astute."

"Indeed."

Spock felt a new respect for this person who he could have viewed as his rival. Instead, he now saw him as the male that was quite worthy of the one female he had ever truly desired.

Spock continued,

"May I speak freely?"

Sonan nodded.

"I realize the affect Nyota can have on a male, she can be mesmerizing. I believe that I came very close to expressing that human endearment, 'I love you' on many occasions but my Vulcan logic would not allow me to verbalize what was in my heart with such a trivial expression."

Sonan nodded in understanding.

"In the area of procreation, my bondmate bore my twin sons fourteen months after our joining. Ours was an arranged bonding, due to Va'Pak. There was never a true physical attraction, just duty and respect. You must understand that the only true fulfillment I have ever had involved Nyota. I am certain that until I breathe my last breath that realization will haunt me."

Sonan responded,

"Based on Nyota's affect upon me, I fully understand the truthfulness of your statement. But as you understand, your actions worked in my behalf and I owe you a depth of gratitude."

Spock nodded in understanding, although the ache remained in in the general area of his heart.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

In the den the four young Vulcans, or two Vulcans and two half-Vulcans had set up two separate chess boards. T'Pel faced S'gan and T'sai partnered with S'nel. They had agreed that the initial game would be timed so that each one would be able to observe the abilities' of their opponent and see whether they played defensively or offensively.

S'gan was drawn to T'Pel's graceful presence. Surprisingly, she was a talented chess player, able to move her pieces in way that were legal, but unorthodox and surprising. T'sai's moves mirrored her sisters, but were not performed with the same flare. Both males found themselves attempting to center themselves and they knew a long period of meditation would take up most of their night hours.

One of the things that fascinated both of them was the females' laughter. To both of them it was musical and pleasing. T'Pel laughed and eyed S'gan as she placed her queen in the square that would indeed prove her ability, for she placed him in check-mate. With that she threw her head back, exposing her exquisite neck and laughed. Her statement was simply,

"I hope that I have surprised you sufficiently so as to make another game a necessity."

Of course S'gan would comply.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Meanwhile, back in the library, Spock and Sonan were finalizing the plans for the joint trip to Nairobi. Nyota entered with tea for both of them. Spock nodded, Sonan took his wife's hand and kissed it. Spock simply closed his eyes and beat down the blackness that threatened to arise. Spock knew that whatever passions he had would have to be redirected into a more productive channel. He would conquer this, but it would take time.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The twins finished their third game of chess with the discovery that they had met their match in these two half Vulcan females. They were about to start their fourth game when through their familiar bond their father sent,

'We will be departing in ten minutes, finish whatever activities you are engaged in.'

The twins revealed the nature of their communication with their father and stated they would pack the games away. The females stood and watched as they fulfilled that promise. They had their hands inside their sleeves awaiting further insight on what the twins thought of their visit.

Both of the twins spoke at once,

"We have been refreshed by your water."

S'gan then spoke,

"The time spent with the two of you has been very productive. We are desirous of continued contact with both of you, even when we have returned to New Vulcan. We will exchange com identifications when we meet tomorrow at the embassy. In addition to the visit, we would be pleased to welcome your family to the embassy tomorrow for Second Meal"

Already through the familiar bond S'gan had received permission to extend that invitation.

S'nel continued,

"Our time with you has challenged us and refined our view of Vulcan, Terran association together and even of such bondings. We thank you for giving us that insight. Contrary to what would be practiced on New Vulcan, we now extend to both of you the Terran expression, 'Thank You'."

Just before Spock's family departed, Soltan and Abu returned to the house and were introduced to the family's guest.

The cousins looked at the twin brothers and saw two very impressive males who they were very certain could be very successful in protecting their family. They both agreed that eventually they would have to have a private conversation with both of them.

As their guest departed Nyota looked over at her daughters as they chattered excitedly. Their mother had a subtle smile on her face as Sonan squeezed her hand even tighter and sent,

'Beloved, I require our isolation immediately. Are you able to give our daughters a task that would require their attention for a substantial period of time?'

"T'Pel, T'sai, while there is still light, would you do me a favor. I have purchased quite a number of flower bulbs that need to be planted. Please plant them in the far corner in the rear of the house since they will act as naturalizes and need room to spread, so give them plenty of room."

Both girls disappeared to change and Sonan then picked up his wife and disappeared down the hallway to their private area. He whispered in her ear,

'I have taken the time to convey my gratitude to Spock for allowing me this freedom.'

Nyota simply caressed his face and by that statement was again assured that her bondmate was a man of his word and she felt the warmth of his protection envelope her as he gently laid her on their bed.


	19. Chapter 19

So Like Spock

Chapter Nineteen

The next afternoon saw Sonan and his family meeting Spock and his sons in the lobby of The Embassy. Everyone was dressed in formal Vulcan robes and Spock guided the group to the formal dining room. Everything the visitors viewed was exquisite. The only one that did not have a female partner was Spock. His sons and Sonan seated their partners and Spock signaled for the food to be brought in from the kitchen. The meal was enjoyed in silence and after the meal Spock rose from his seat signaling all to follow him to the hallway.

He explained the general layout of the building and said it was best if silence was maintained. As Nyota walked the halls she was reminded of her first visit to this location. Spock had brought her to the Embassy to meet his parents. Nyota bit her lips as she remembered how graciously Amanda had welcomed her. She determined that it was very difficult to know what was on Spock's father's mind. His face remained blank and his voice a monotone. Nyota had concluded that that his face would have to be a valuable tool in his office as a diplomat and negotiator.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Coming back to the present she tried to seek out subtle differences in the Embassy so she could compared them to her previous visit. She discovered none, and she concluded that this made sense when one understood the Vulcans standard of perfection and the mindset that paralleled the Terran expression, 'if it a'int broke why fix it?' So after planning, testing, building, and use for years and years with it performing efficiently, it was to be left alone to continue functioning at its the optimum level.

Behind the adults the four younger persons were busily engaged in earnest conversation. S'nel and S'gan had questioned T'Pel and T'sai about their education and were informed that while they were on Mars they had both earned their master degrees from Harvard via the intergalactic web. Both of them had majored in xenolinqustics. Spock's sons explained that they were presently being trained to eventually, jointly take their grandfather's place in diplomatic service. Both of them knew that before they were formally inducted into the training each had to have a bondmate.

The four of them followed the adults and finally found themselves in the Embassy library. It was indeed huge. Nyota's face was glowing as she ran her fingers across the richly embossed faux leather bound volumes. Watching her, Sonan determined he would gift her with volumes of her choice to fill their empty library shelves. She had once mentioned how she liked the feel of hard copy literature, for her it encouraged meditation.

The final stop was a visit to the family's private apartment. S'gan and T'Pel entered the door last and her robe caught on the threshold and she started to pitch forward. S'gan's quick reflexes prevented her fall. His firm grasp of her arm revealed something that shocked him. He was amazed at what he felt through her robe. Her flesh was soft, it gave way under his hand and his breath caught in his throat. He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts as she looked up into his eyes and softly said,

"Contrary to Vulcan thought, and my training I wish to thank you for preventing me from embarrassing myself in front of everyone. Let me assure you that I can feel embarrassment because of my duel heritage."

S'gan noticed a heightened rosy tint to her complexion. He would have to inquiry of his father why this had happened to T'Pel. Did his presence contribute to her response to his efforts to assist her.

S'gan had nodded in response to her 'thank you', but he could not fully understand, but he was more than willing to be taught...by her.

It was late afternoon when the two families exchanged farewells and Sonan advised Spock that their planned departure for Nairobi would take place in two days. The girls were indeed excited for several reasons, and two of the reasons had male Vulcan names.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When Spock and the twins returned to their apartment S'gan approached him,

"Father, I have had a unique experience while with T'Pel. She lost her footing while entering our rooms and I was able to prevent her from falling by grasping her arm. I remember mother's arms being firm and in fact muscular. This was not the case with this half-Vulcan female. Her flesh was soft and yielding. That contact made my breathing quite almost impossible."

Spock nodded and then explained,

"On our home world our gravity is three times that of Terra, this causes our bodies to develop a greater muscle mass. Thus, a Terran bodies will weigh less than ours even if observation would indicate the two would weigh the same. In addition, it is very unlikely that we will ever accumulate fatty deposits due to our high metabolism rate. In actuality, any Terran consuming the same caloric intake as a Vulcan would find themselves severely overweight.

S'gan nodded in understanding.

After explaining the change in her facial appearance Spock simply said,

"Terran's call this blushing, it is an emotional response to an unexpected occurrence."

S'gan was quite pleased that it appeared that his touch was the cause of T'Pel's emotional response.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The day arrived and both families assembled at the space port. The baggage was checked and they walked toward gate number four. Their flight would take four hours with a stops in New York and London. There were no seat assignments so Sonan and Nyota seated themselves and the girls were seated behind them. Spock's sons scurried to secure the seats directly behind them and Spock settled behind them on the aisle seat.

S'gan and S'nel sat forward in their seats so they could converse with the two passengers in front of them. A flight attendant surveying the situation advised the young ladies that their seats could be turned around so that they could face the persons behind them. This made all the parties involved very pleased.

Midway between through the trip, the young women asked to be excused and turned their seats around and quietly slipped into slumber. In the seats in front of them their mother quietly slept on her husband's shoulder as he looked over some notes about a new species discovered by some of their scientist friends on Mars. Nyota murmured in her sleep and he touched her temple to allow her to slip even deeper into sleep.

With this view of these interactions Spock fully realized his state of being without female companionship and although The Vulcan Way would not allow him to FEEL lonely, his human side felt it as a pang of pain in his side, in the area of his heart. Unfortunately, the cure was forbidden to him. He settled back into his seat and closed his eyes, and opened them quickly again because he envisioned Nyota and him in Nairobi those many years ago.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

"Come on Spock, I have a surprise for you."

"Nyota, you are aware that I do not like 'surprises. The Vulcan Way attempts to prepare us for most foreseeable events. The unforeseeable one are dealt with by implementing logic."

When she placed her hand in his the excitement she felt was transferred to him. She hurried him to the flitter parked in her parent's front yard and she sat in the pilot's seat and he took the seat adjoining her. Within a few minutes they arrived at a location that had been entered into the vehicle's computer.

Nyota then said,

"We are going to witness a rejoining of two friends. She hurried down a dirt road to the end and faced a very spacious enclosed area that housed a large female elephant. Nyota said,

"Her name is Ava. She had been a part of a circus for many years and has now retired here to this sanctuary. Her sister's name is Amy and they have not seen each other in over twenty-years."

A truck could be heard stopping and voices talking in Swahili were heard, then there was a bellow and trumpeting as a familiar scent was detected by the newly arrived elephant.

Ava's ears fanned forward and she replied. She then became quite restless, her eyes focused toward the source of the sounds. Coming down the path was the other pachyderm, who now lifted her truck and trumpeted loudly. Without any prodding on the part of the handlers, when the door opened to the enclosure she entered readily and both animals started to caress each other, running their trucks across each other's body.

Spock said,

"Do you think that they would allow me to interact with the sisters?"

I am not certain that they would let you in, but perhaps you could do something to encourage Amy and Ava to come within reaching distance.

Spock simply sent,

"I am from far away and would like to touch you."

Both of them lumbered over to the fence and Spock put out his hand and touched both of them. What he felt from both was deep joy, the emotion was so strong that Spock trembled. He then communicated to them where he was from, why he was present at this place and that his father and mother had come to Nairobi many years ago to commune with a herd of elephants they discovered on the plains.

The elephants nodded and both put their truck around his hands and Spock closed his eyes as they gave their individual histories to him.

Spock told them that he felt privileged to have met them and let them know that it had been an honor for him to have been able to communicate with them. He ended his visit with the two siblings with the Vulcan farewell, 'Live Long and Prosper'.

Both of them lowered their trunks and nodded as Spock withdrew his hands and his mind from them. When he looked over at Nyota who stood there with tears in her eyes then she said,

"This was not only a surprise for you, but one for myself and Ava and Amy.

Spock's reply was,

"Indeed."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He returned to the present and observed the two other single males on the trip, Sonan and Nyota's son and nephew. Their lives were ahead of them with Star Fleet, eventual bondings or marriage. Most of their lives were ahead of them while in his case, a substantial piece of his formative life was behind him. With that thought, he would spend as much time as possible with his sons while here and he would take his sons to meet the elephants. Although their species was noted to have quite long lives, Spock was certain that Ava and Amy were probably long dead, but to find a small herd in the wild would be more than acceptable.

Spock was aware that looking back was unhealthy and dangerous so he was determined to look forward, and find comfort through his sons. His only continuing question was should he advise Sonan that if anything ever happened to him that he would serve as a comfort to Nyota and his children, even if it was only in the role of a friend. He already had observed Sonan and Nyota and had to think on the logic of such a conversation and how he would have to meditate deeply on that thought.


	20. Chapter 20

So Like Spock

Chapter Twenty

Once they arrived in Nairobi a rented flitter transported the group to the compound. As they approached the great house Spock noted very little had changed. Nyota's parent awaited them on the front porch, her mother waving a handkerchief. All stood back to allow Nyota's parent to welcome their daughter. Of course, there were much tears. Spock thought he would have been quite disappointed if that were not the case. At Nyota's beckoning Sonan and their children approached. Mr, Uhura immediately gave the Vulcan salute and started conversing in Vulcan with his son-in-law. Their granddaughters were already held in their grandmother's embrace as Sol'tan and Abu waited patiently to receive their welcome. It was then that Sonan took the initiative,

"Benjamin, and M'mumba we have a guest that is known to you, Osu Spock, who happens to be one of my kinsmen, and his sons S'gan and S'nel. "

With that Spock stepped forward and said,

"The years have been kind to you Mr. and Mrs. Uhura. My sons and I feel very privileged to be able to be in your presence."

Mr. Uhura spoke,

" _Dif-tor heh smusma,_ (Live long and prosper). We are pleased that you are able to be here. We consider you family. Remember, once a Wakafunzi, you are always one."*

Spock recalled his adoption into the tribe after exceeding expectations in the trials. He also recalled how Nyota complimented him on his appearance in tribal dress.

Spock then introduced his sons who uttered the suitable greetings to their hosts.

Mr. Uhura said that all the luggage would be removed from the flitter by the servants and that after the meal they would be shown to their rooms.

Spock thought, the decision about their place of abode had been settled for them. He did notice subtle nods between his sons and he already interpreted it as their satisfaction in not having to leave the company of Sonan and Nyota's daughters.

Mrs. Uhura then invited everyone into the house for a meal. Spock advised his son that the Uhura family practiced The Vulcan Way, so all food would be acceptable and that the meal would be consumed in silence.

After the meal they were directed to their rooms with instructions from their hosts,

"Make yourselves comfortable, freshen up and some might want to take a nap."

She then to Spock she said,

"I know that naps are foreign to you Mr. Spock, feel free to visit places familiar to you on the grounds."

Spock nodded and she shooed him away, while his sons went up to their rooms to unpack and attempt to find a way to share time with T'Pel and T'sai even though they were certain they would have to include their brother and cousin in any plans. Then, looking on the positive side, those two certainly would know the grounds and be able to guide them to places of interest within the compound and perhaps even the town.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There was a lite tap on their door and T'Pel answered,

"Enter."

It was their mother who presented herself to them as she said,

"Girls, your father and I have been discussing something we think is of importance. It is basically the mutual attraction that we sense between you two and Osu Spock's twin sons. They are honorable and eligible males, but in this one thing we must caution you, because gossip can be very destructive so we insist, always have your cousin and or your brother with you when in the presence of these young Vulcans. It is not that they are untrustworthy, but that we will be objects of discussion and observation. We wish everything about this trip to be positive."

Both of the girls nodded in understanding and said,

"Mother, please inform father that we have already discussed the situation with Soltan and Abu, they will form part of our exploration group, after all, they know all the places of interest and are better guides than we would be."

Nyota kissed her daughters and said,

"Have a good time. See if you spy a small herd of elephants and explain how to communicate with them."

T'Pel and T'sai both giggled with excitement at the prospect of an entire day in the presence of two of the most exciting males they have ever met.

Their mother observed and thought to herself,

'What beautiful children those four would produce. She thought of Amanda's comments on the subject of Vulcan and Terran hybrids, a thought she said she gleaned from Pearl S. Buck, a Terran author from years ago, that interracial, and in this case, interspecies offspring seemed to take the best of each parent and proved to be outstanding in intellect and appearance.' Nyota had reasoned, that in the area of intellect, environment and training would have to be positive and of a high level for this thought to become a reality.

Her thoughts continued; such a thought should be premature since their father and I would like our daughters to have a taste of life before they became bonded mates. Once they have seen the world they will never have a feeling of missing out on anything once they are part of Vulcan's rather closed society.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Soltan and Abu were roommates and had unpacked and then laid out their tall frames on their respective beds. Abu was the first to speak,

"Do you sense something going on with T'Pel and T'sai and the two Vulcan males? How do you feel about it?"

With his hands behind his head on the pillow Soltan uncharacteristically sighed,

"I am torn. I guess I would have to know them better. They do seem to be drawn to my sisters."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Part of any Uhura gathering were tests of warrior skills, hand to hand combat, tests of strength, defensive tactics, spear throwing and archery. Usually families formed teams and competed with one another. Soltan decided to asked S'gan and S'nel if they would join him and Abu in the competition. When he made the request, it was received with graciousness and promises to be most supportive of the family. The Vulcans viewed it not as a competition, which was contrary to Vulcan thought, but exercises in physical fitness.

Another feature was the introduction and induction of new clan members. Sonan had been received into the clan the first winter meeting after he bonded with Nyota. His children were taken into the clan as children, but once the males reached adulthood, they had to prove themselves worthy before induction as adults. Of course, they would not ever be cast out of the clan, but without warrior status, they could not assist in any decision making involving the families.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

After First Meal the males were isolated until the actual contests in the afternoon. This was fortunate because it would give Soltan and Abu the opportunity to question S'gan and S'nel about their abilities, about themselves and maybe pose questions in regard to T'Pel and T'sai. The Uhura males were just as protective of their females as any Vulcan male, any possible difference was that as any relationship developed, it would have to meet the parent's approval. This was apparently a throw back to when the parents arranged the bondings and might have been viewed as archaic to outsiders. In the case of his sisters and Osu Spock's sons,the development of these attachment would be long distance, and just how successful that would be remained a questions in Sol'tan and Abu's minds.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

One of the areas of preparation had was the applying a special oil to the body to ward off insects and cause the muscular male body to be shown to the best advantage. Second was the wearing of the family's colors that were displayed on the garment they would wear. The garment was a cross between swim trucks and a sort of sarong. It reached to their knees. During the practice sessions, Soltan and Abu were very pleased with their selection of team mates. The twin's bodies were outstanding and their performances surpassed what their teammates had expected. Soltan remember his grandfather, Benjamin telling him about a contest that their father had engaged in during one of the family reunions. Benjamin also mentioned that Spock's record at the spear throw had never been matched. With that revelation Sol'tan's team had set a goal, to exceed that long standing record. Many of the participants removed their shoes so they could be more sure footed. So Soltan and his team performed barefooted.

The sound of the drums called the participants to the place of combat and Soltan and Abu introduced S'gan and S'nel to the team send off—a joining of hands, which were then raised upward and then a resounding yell.

The Vulcans youths could relate to the drums, for the _v-luhn**_ was used within The Vulcan Way, but silence was employed in the area of their training in martial arts or training in the use of weapons. The only sounds in those settings was the sound of feet, bodies falling and possibly the rare verbalization of discomfort.

Silence would not be the case in this venue.

*In my story, 'What Are You Looking At?', chapter eleven reveals Spock's induction into Nyota's clan. Of course, this is a different time and story.

**Vulcan drum


	21. Chapter 21

So Like Spock

Chapter Twenty-one

There were ten teams that would compete. All clothed in different colors and patterns. Soltan's team had an added advantage, the silent communication that Osu Spock's sons shared. When they would compete in twos, Soltan and Abu paired with one of them. It also should be noted that their team stood out because of their impressive appearance, for the four were tall, muscular, and extraordinarily handsome.

Benjamin Uhura stood on the platform to announce each event. As each competition ended the females sounded in jubilation, the ululation, (ililta).*

Spock stood alongside Sonan and viewed the cooperation between their two houses, and he again felt a degree of comfort at this reality. Perhaps the desired joining would occur through his sons and this family as they explored their similarities and differences without a critical eye. Perhaps in the future they would also be a bonding, his sons talked a great deal about Sonan's daughters. He thought and finally came to the conclusion that he would be truly pleased to have grandchildren that would display the uniqueness that such interspecies bondings produced, both in physical and more importantly, mental abilities.

So far, Soltan's team had led in the competition. The final event was the spear throw and his team lined up to compete. Their goal was Spock's record and they all surpassed it by many meters. For the Terrans there was jubilation, for the Vulcans, satisfaction. The twins shielded themselves after observing the Terran tradition of slaps to winner's backs and then they were rewarded with the special cap that was unique each year and then Soltan, Abu and the twins were approached by T'Pel and T'sai with caps in hand. They asked the males to bow down to receive their reward. Of course, they complied but this whole idea of adulation was foreign to the full Vulcans who embraced The Vulcan Way, which could be generalized with the thought, 'perfection is what is expected'.

Soltan watched carefully and did note that there was no degree of pride shown by S'nel and S'gan, but he did notice their degree of satisfaction when his sisters placed the trophy hats upon the Vulcans' heads.

He made up his mind that this evening would be an excellent time to speak to these two about their goals and future plans, especially in regard to his sisters. There was a pang in his heart when he thought that if they bonded with the twins they would be even further away on New Vulcan and at times they would be traveling in dangerous endless space on diplomatic trips.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was after 'Last Meal' that Soltan approached S'gan and S'nel who were seated at the family table conversing with his sisters. His statement was almost in the form of a command. Nodding at each of the twins he said,

'Walk with me.'

The twins bowed to the elders at the table, and then nodded to his sisters and followed Soltan down one of the compound's dusty roads.

Soltan's first words were complimentary,

"Today, we worked very well as a team."

The twins' simply responded with nods.

Soltan stopped in the middle of the road, turned and addressed S'gan and S'nel,

"I stand before you as the older sibling of T'Pel and T'sai, perhaps you can take that as a clue as to where this conversation is headed. I am certain that my father has been speaking to your father about the same subject I am going to present to you. What are your intentions towards my sisters? You are aware that I am fulfilling what is expected of a Vulcan male and that is to act in a protective role toward female family members."

S'gan, as usual, took the lead,

"We wish to set your mind and heart at ease. There is no dishonorable intent on our behalf. First, let me advise you that my first sight of your sisters was not at your house in San Francisco. I had observed them in the hotel where the celebration took place. They were at the front desk with your father. I was struck by the extremely aesthetically pleasing appearance. You are aware of how surpassingly beautiful they are.

Soltan interjected,

"It is for that reason they did not attend the event, and I refuse to bring them to The Academy. Terran males do not always have honorable intent when it comes to females."

"We have observed this flaw also. Our family is aware that your family acknowledges and practices 'The Vulcan Way' so what I say to you now should not sound foreign to you."

"Proceed."

S'nel then picked up the conversation,

"We are presently being trained to take up the robes of office of our grandfather, Osu Sarek. When we go into formal training, we must be bonded Vulcan males, I am certain you know why. For us meditation has served us well. That future event is several years in the future as is our formal induction."

Soltan nodded, then added,

"Then there is the reality of the greatest secret of all our secrets."

Again, nods.

"What we have observed for the first time in our lives is a compatibility that we have never experienced. It appears that your sisters complete us. With both of our parents' consent we would like to continue to get to know your sisters. You are aware that our intentions are honorable and we would never intentionally do anything to hurt your sisters."

Soltan's response gratified the twins,

"Your intentions are honorable, and continued association with my sisters will help you both determine their suitability to becoming your bondmates, and members of the your clan, the S'chn T'gai. I think that you would see the reasonableness of allowing my sisters to at least experience a degree of independence before any such happening. After all their exposure to 'the world' is quite limited. To allow them this experience would lead to their contentment in later life. I must use the Terran expression, our family must cut them loose from 'their mother's apron strings' for I do not wish any 'if only, or I wish I had' to surface in their later lives."

S'gan and S'nel nodded and Soltan continued,

"If you do bond, there is one thing that I insist, it is that you will always have in mind the importance of this family on Terra and to the best of your ability you all will always attend the annual family event at the end of each year. In addition, I will insist that you two supply me with nieces and nephews."

Then came the Terran expression of male bonding, the slap on the back and the males continued their walk in silence because their thoughts were deep.

Soltan tried to imagine how his sisters' lives would change. Vulcan is a very formal society, on Vulcan there is no laughter, jokes, tricks, on spontaneity. Theirs is a society based on logic, planning and perfection. While that is the case, he reviewed his parents' lives together. Within the walls of their house, those Vulcan predispositions were balanced with Terran mind-sets. The home had always radiated happiness. Perhaps it would be behind closed doors that the same balance could be reached by T'Pel and T'sai and their respective bondmates. It was certainly within the realm of possibility.

*This is the shrill cry that display tonal shifts created by the tongue, throat and lips that is sounded by African women at times of great joy. This is in contrast to its use by women of the Middle East, who use it in times of great sorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

So Like Spock

Chapter Twenty-two

After morning meal it was the female clan members' time to perform. Most would be musical presentations that included dancing, singing and the playing of instruments.

The young males had the front seats, the older members and entire families sat behind them. It was thought that with their 'ring-side seats' the young men would be able to view the various female clan members, perhaps with the view of courtship and marriage. Many of the young ladies who would perform were of marriageable age. In actuality, Sonan's daughters were two of the youngest members who would present. It appeared that most of the other females who who would present had already left Kenya, for their education had now returned with their degrees and were now considered eligible for marriage.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

M'mumba Uhura had replaced her husband on the platform so she could introduce the acts. Six rather large males rolled a piano up a ramp into place on the platform. Seated to the right on ground level were two rows of nervous Wakafunzi females, eager to display their talents. Some, of what would be seen was steeped in tradition, some were quite modern and others were off-world contributions. No names would be mentioned, instead each performer or group would just follow the other onto the platform.

Soltan, Abu, S'gan and S'nel were seated together. Soltan had noticed a young women seated who he eventually recognized as Joseph Akebua's daughter. He could not believe the changes that had taken place in her. The last time he had seen her she was a scrawny girl with her hair all over her head. He understood that she had been sent to a boarding school and apparently that was what had brought about such a drastic change in her appearance and demeanor. Abu remembered her sister, Rachel was always a tomboy. Well, that had changed also. The girl's mother was a Betazoid with piercing eyes. Apparently they had inherited that physical trait from their mother. Both, Soltan and Abu wondered if they were also telepathic.

Soltan elbowed Matthew, Abu's younger brother and asked,

"Where have the Akebua sisters been hiding? The reply granted was,

"They are living in Nairobi and work at the Betazoid counsel there. I heard that the mother is hoping that they eventually marry Betazoid males."

"I think the days when parents make that important decision for their children is long past."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was with that thought that Soltan came up with a brilliant idea. Would it be possible for his sisters to get employment at the Vulcan consulate located in Nairobi? Their grandparents would be available for them and they would be exposed to real life. He would mention it to his parents this evening. He recalled that years ago his father had taken them there when he went to see persons he had grown up with that he knew that were assigned there. The sister's experience would allow them to test whether life in Vulcan society would be suitable for them.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The first female performer came to the stage. She was perhaps a teenager of thirteen, the youngest performer. She stood at the center and raised her voice in the tradition Wakafunzi chant.** Soltan felt the hairs on his head respond to the absolute perfection of her voice. She left some of the audience in tears.

Next was a duet by the two sisters that Soltan and Abu had noticed. It was a Terran 'love' song. Their voices blended beautifully and Soltan and Abu nodded at one another. The twins noticed the exchange and S'gan whispered,

"Are you two drawn to those two females? If so, let us comment, they are both aesthetically pleasing."

Soltan answered,

"Abu and I are simply "window shopping".

Of course, a look of puzzlement crossed the Vulcans' faces, so Abu added,

"We are admiring with no intent of commitment."

The twins nodded in understanding.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Finally T'Pel and T'sai came up on the platform. Of course the Vulcan façade did not change but Soltan did notice restless movements on the part of his Vulcan teammates. It sent a message to him of the possibility of certain healthy male discomfort and that there was an urgency in implementation of his thoughts about his sisters.

T'Pel and T'sai would be singing and accompanying themselves on the Vulcan _ka'athyras*_ as they sang in harmony a Terran song translated into Vulcan. It fell on the ears of the twins as a mournful lament over lost love which was almost a foreign thought to The Vulcan Way.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

When they finally came together at Last Meal the twins were the first to comment on the excellent performance of T'Pel and T'sai.

The girls' response was,

"We translated and transposed the work ourselves, not thinking that any Vulcans would be in the audience. We are grateful that you found it satisfactory. Of course they did not mentioned that the work was enjoyed. The girls were not sure if the word joy or enjoy was part of the Vulcan vocabulary.***

The families separated and Soltan stated he wish to speak to everyone in the family. Sonan noticed the seriousness of his son's tone of voice ordered the family to remain seated and gestured for Soltan to start.

He went to stand behind his sisters and simply stated to them,

"I cherish you both, in my mind, your value cannot be surpassed. It is for that reason that I must speak these words. I am fully aware of a budding attachment between you two and Osu Spock's sons. We have worked and talked together so I can speak from our interaction. My main concern is not about their character, for they are honorable Vulcans, but from the lack of experience on the part of you two. You are relatively young in the Vulcan sense, have never lived apart from your family, have not as yet used your skills in a working environment. It is my opinion that it is much too early for you to be bonded and married.

I do not think that your continued association with them is a problem, what is I fear, the 'what if' question that can come up in the lives of persons who are joined before they have, in the Terran sense, 'seen the world, or tested the waters'. What I think would be advantageous is for you two to secure employment, work perhaps within a Vulcan environment so that you have an idea what it would be like to relocate, to live on New Vulcan.

Within the confines of our household we have joy, laughter, practical jokes, sarcasm, a joining of all this within The Vulcan way. Perhaps that might be reached within a life with T'gan and T'nel, but I would be remiss if I did not mention this to you. You would have to agree with me that my protective instincts must speak of this matter and offer suggestions on your behalf.

Sonan stood up and took his place besides his son and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. His words were,

"Your brother has spoken wisely and I have conferred with you mother and we agree with his suggestion. I will make this suggestion to you both. Perhaps a position in the Consulate either here in USA or in San Francisco would be able to meet these need. I would suggest here in USA (United States of Africa), perhaps in Nairobi near your grandparents. In San Francisco, you could have the tendency to not solve your problems and 'run home to mother'.

T'Pel asked,

"Father, would you be able to secure information about a possible placement here in Nairobi? I know that we have family in Nairobi so we would be able to safely socialize."

Their father nodded and mother smiled.

*Vulcan stringed instrument

**See story What Are You Looking At, Chapter 14 for the chant.

**Surprisingly, they are.


	23. Chapter 23

So Like Spock

Chapter Twenty-three

Sonan asked Spock if he would be willing to accompany him to the Consulate so as to determine if a job could be available for his daughters. He was aware that with his title and place in Vulcan hierarchy, Spock would be able to 'move mountains' and this is exactly what Spock did. He conferred first with the attaché' and then with the head translator stationed there. Sonan's daughter's qualifications were outlined and it was seen that their talents could readily be employed by the staff. As it were Spock knew several persons assigned to that Consulate and had grown up with the Vulcan who was head of security. Spock took this friend aside and explained the situation and stated that two new females would begin employment there in a few days. He also mentioned that he would bring the young females to him for introduction. He stressed the point that he was especially concerned for the female's welfare for from all appearances, they would one day bond with his sons. That was all the information his friend needed to put the entire security force on alert.

Spock and Sonan were able to see that the cooperative spirit displayed by this joint effort was a powerful thing and as they departed they nodded to one another as if saying,

'A job well done'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock had spent several nights in meditation in order to determine whether it would be logical to approach Sonan on the subject of his family's future if something were to happen to him. Spock's final logical conclusion, was to not mention anything because he was certain that was private family matter. He had come to that decision even though he did not recall his father ever having that discussion with his family. Upon returning to his room, Spock settled into meditation and was quickly returned to reality by the strikingly real remembrance of a dangerous episode in his life that involved Nyota.

Spock was leading an away team on a planet that had shown no life signs. The group proceeded with caution because from what was visible in the landscape, the planet had experienced several seismic disturbances. As Spock examined the terrain and tested the environmental readings with his Tricorder he felt a definite shift in the ground they were standing on. He ordered his team to regroup and beam out but just prior to the signal there was a violent jolt and the ground above Nyota started to buckle, he quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away just as a huge bolder smashed to the ground at the exact spot she had been standing. She looked up at him with wide eyes and a shocked look on her now dust covered face just as the signal caught them.

When they materialized on the Enterprise, he was still holding Nyota, he simply nodded to the crew as they stepped down from the PAD and she formally thanked him for her rescue. It was when they reviewed the events of the day later on he knew that if necessary he would have sacrificed himself for her…it was The Vulcan Way for the male to always work in a protective way toward the female, especially so for one that they cherished.

Reviewing this experience assisted him to know for a certainty some things are definitely matters that outsiders should not only be privy to or be allowed to comment on and he allowed that matter to rest.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

T'Pel and T'sai, even though they were not twins enjoyed one of the closest relationship possible for siblings. Seated in their bedroom they engaged in earnest conversation,

Pacing the floor T'Pel looked at her sister and asked,

"Are you really ready to be bonded?"

Her sister nodded her head in the negative.

"What have we really done with our lives and even with our education? Once bonded, our life is no longer be our own. If we do not accept the engagement bond with Osu Spock's sons right away, do you think they would be willing to wait for us?"

"It would be a test of whether we are really important to them."

"True, and it would give us time to sort of 'see the world'. We have lived a truly secluded life on Mars and we have not tested our abilities, our training, our skills or our relative freedom.

They then decided that they would have a session of _Kok'awa/Dambe_ * in the exercise area in the rear of the house.

Dressed in the white exercise gear and carrying the required chain and white cloth they proceeded down the stair and outside the rear door.

S'nel and S'gan had risen early and had settled themselves into a period of meditation. Both resurfaced to the sound of sounds that usually accompanied exercise. There were thuds, bumps, groans, sharp intakes of breath, and in this case, feminine laughter. They determined that the source of the sounds was to the rear of the house and they gathered at a window facing in that direction and were rewarded with the sight of the S'chin T'gai females engaged in mock battle. Each had their hair in a long braid down their back. They were clothed in white that exposed their well-toned arms. On their right leg was a chain and in their right hand, a white cloth. Never in their lives had they seen such a display of feminine power. It certainly put a different slant on their estimation of the females. Prior to this observation it was their grace and beauty that held them in high esteem, this was a completely different plane of estimation.

Their session completed, the two sisters wiped each other's face and laughed although they were breathing heavily.

After they had rested with their heads down and eyes closed, when they looked up S'nel and S'gan were walking toward them. They were dressed also in white, knee length pants and loose tunics. Once the males reached them they both bowed and with the closest manifestation of a Vulcan smile they revealed that they had observed their exercise routine and it had inspired them to engage in similar activity.

Climbing into the exercise area the twins settled in opposite corners and bowed to one another. With that introduction S'gan and S'nel rushed toward one another with a speed that made the girls take a deep breath and then for a second close their eyes. The movements did not stop even if one landed on the mat for the recovery was measured in split seconds. The hand and arm movements were so rapid T'Pel and T'sai's eyes saw them as blurs.

What amazed them was when the twins had finished their display they bowed and were observed as not even perspiring or in the least bit out of breath.

T'Pel inquired,

"Do you two know how to ride a bike?"

A raised eyebrow precipitated their reply in unison,

"Bike?"

"A bicycle."

"Bicycle?"

The girls looked at one another and said together,

"I guess not."

In spite of that, they led the twins to the stalls where the bikes were stored and showed them the means of transportation being referred to.

S'nel said,

"These a similar to an important means of transportation that is used on New Vulcan, motorcycles."

T'Pel voiced raised in question,

"You two ride motorcycles?"

S'gan responded,

"As was stated, it is a major means of transportation used by us. We both were driving by the age of eight Terran years. The advantage on our home planet is that you do not need roads to travel by this means. Perhaps one of the main reasons that form of transportation is so popular is that one is able to make use of the Terran expression and 'go off the beaten path'.

T'sai offered,

"Bicycles are similar to motorcycles in that they also require balance in order for them to be operated. Let me ride in a cycle to demonstrate its operation."

Nodding in understanding, S'gan and S'nel selected bikes and straddled them. Once positioned, the girls led the way down a dusty path which was shaded by beautiful Baobab trees.

S'gan sent his father the message,

'We engaged in exercise this morning to insure the proper level of physical fitness and now we are with Osu Spock's daughters riding on foot propelled means of transportation called bicycles. Please advise their parents that they are in our protective care and although we do not know exactly our destination, we are headed west through a dusty road with a beautiful tree canopy.'


	24. Chapter 24

So Like Spock

Chapter Twenty-four

As the foursome traveled they came upon a clearing and noticed the flight of beautifully colored birds. The girls stopped and straddled their bikes, then questioned,

"Would you like to see the lake?"

S'nel and S'gan nodded and remounted their bikes in anticipation of continuing their travels.

As they passed by several more sentry stations, that were within the fenced compound, the topography changed considerably as the road continued on a decline and as they turned a corner the vista was indeed breathtaking. Before them was an extremely large body of water. Inhabiting the area were huge long limbed pink birds, who inhabited the area in such large numbers that the water appeared pink. They stopped their bikes to take in the view through the fence.

The Vulcan male's superior eyesight was able to observe many adolescent birds within the group. What they were unable to discern was where these birds roosted. They did not see any nests, but was aware that these birds appeared to be strong flyers and were perhaps capable of flying long distance to their nesting sites. They questioned how this body of water could support so many of these fowl, but since this appeared to be a thriving community, such must be the case.

Remounting their bikes they continued their journey to an isolated side of the lake where the barrier had a gate with entry to a sandy beach. There was a lifeguard seated on a tower. Once they reached the beach the girls dropped their bikes on the soft sand and ran toward the water. They were fully aware that their companions would not follow suit, after all they had for years observed their Vulcan father's conduct when they visited sites where water was a popular attraction, he was a silent observer and as he said that in his role as spectator, he was better able to act in a protective role in case the unexpected occurred.

S'nel and S'gan stood transfixed, still straddling their bikes as the girls frolicked in the water, laughing and splashing. This conduct was truly illogical, but had it redeeming quality, it seemed to bring pleasure to their companions and allowed the twins to admire T'Pel and T'sai undetected.

Then came the ultimate test of the control, the girls exited the water with their clothing clinging to their bodies, their hair had slipped from their restraining braid and now framed their faces and hung down their backs. They continued to tense one another by using whatever water reserves were on their hands to sprinkle one another as they continued their laughter.

Unsure of how they should respond the Vulcan males remained silent and the girls simply said,

"We are aware of your aversion to water's use in such a frivolous manner. We have observed our father's conduct for years. One of his reasons for staying away was simply he would not willingly immerse his body into the liquid where living creatures were born, died, fed, procreated and eliminated waste. Our family always respected his very logical thoughts but after all, we are half Terran and are allowed, on occasion, to follow illogical thoughts."

After a few moments to allow the girls to 'drip dry,' all remounted and the girls said,

"We will now go to a place where we can get an excellent view of Mount Kenya. The males followed them on the bike path and then just because of their extraordinarily quick reflexes they did not collide with their companions who had stopped suddenly on the road. In front of them was a large snake, who with the approach of the bikes had coiled upon itself in an attack position. S'nel and S'gan immediately dropped their bikes and went in front of the girls as S'gan reassured them,

"The reptile is carrying offspring in the form of eggs and is very defensive. We will attempt to communicate with it to assure it that we mean no harm and that her expedient departure is all that we desire."

While his brother acted to distract the reptile, S'nel established contact by laying his hands on the snake's coils. Within seconds of the contact, this mother-to-be scurried off into the surrounding grass, and proceeded on her way.

While this scene was before them, the girls could not believe their eyes. The twins simply nodded to one another, picked up their bikes and said,

"We may proceed."

True to Vulcan respect for all life, the snake was spared and allowed to live to procreate. Perhaps if it could it would have applied the Terran expression that today was her 'lucky day'.

Just then T'Pel's stomach growled and she embarrassingly placed her hand to her mouth and apologized. S'nel asked,

"Is there a shorter way back to the residence, we will return the bicycles to their storage later. They again allowed the girls to take the lead position. They arrived in time for first meal.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0'

As the group were seated around the table, the girls controlled themselves and did not mentioned the heroic deed of their companions. They were fully aware that the Vulcan mindset did not expect praise for a job well done, for it was simply what was expected.

When the meal was over S'nel approach Sonan and Nyota and asked if their daughters could walk with them through the gardens which adjoined the house. They realize that the earlier trip had been taken without requesting permission, since most of the household was still sleeping. Their notification early on in the excursion was given in lieu of a formal request. Of course the males knew that this was just making an opportunity to continue their morning's conversations and accepted that Abu and Soltan would follow at a respectful distance. The twins discovered an arbor in the midst of a beautiful flower garden and requested that the girls be seated. The males both paced the ground for a few moments, as if they needed space and time to collect their thoughts. Finally, they both stood facing the female who had occupied their thoughts since their first meeting and S'gan now spoke in Vulcan,

"We stand before you, T'Pel and T'sai, daughter of Sonan of Vulcan and Nyota of Terran to declare honorable intentions towards you two. We want to assure you that, for centuries, this conduct was unknown among our people. Matters relating to bondings with its eventual addressing of procreation was handled by parents and elders within The Vulcan Way.

Now in this time of our history, we are not afforded the opportunity to follow the way of the ancients. So, after observation of your person and intellect and appreciation for your grace and beauty, we wish to proclaim our intention of seeking you as my bondmate.

S'nel then continued,

We realize that many years must passed before an actual bonding can take place. My brother and I are presently being trained to enter diplomatic services with our grandfather. The formal ceremonies are at least three years in the future. Before the investiture, we must become fully bonded Vulcan males.

We would wish that you consider us, but wish you to have time to consider what changes this will mean in both of your lives. It would be logical for you both to seek out employment that would find your talents and gifts valuable. In addition, at some point in time we would think that a visit to New Vulcan would be invaluable. It would only be logical for you both to take time to make such a life changing decision, but we would want to have you both grant an acknowledgement of our suitability in your eyes to have both of you accept us as life partners."

S'nel and S'gan stood in front of the girls and continued the conversation in their mother tongue,

"Although we are twins we are individuals and do not always come to the same conclusion, but in this case we have seen how valuable you two are and that we view you both, as ones to be cherished.

We also realize that our world are indeed, worlds apart. It is however, to our advantage that you and your family practice The Vulcan Way. My brother has voiced his opinion about the fact that time is ahead of us for the receiving of the seal, but I would have you know that by that time it would be appreciated if you would accept me for your bondmate.

We do not wish to rush either one of you to a decision for your exposure to the world has been limited. Please allow yourself to experience what life has to offer you, and keep these pledges in your heart and mind,

'I S'chin T'gai S'gan and my brother wish to keep in contact with you both, and will apprise you of our live experiences. We would want you to do likewise."

The girls had sat quietly listening to both of the males and stood and walked toward them. They gently placed their forefingers on the hand of the one by whom they had been addressed and T'Pel started,

"It would be my honor to eventually be joined with you, S'gan and I welcome the invitation to visit New Vulcan."

Her sister, T'sai approached S'nel and voiced a similar acceptance.

It was as if a collected sigh was released by the two and they then took the liberty to offer their arms for their selected female and proceeded to continue their walk on the garden path with the quiet attendance of their male relatives within earshot away. On their earlier trip together with the twins the girl's safety was protected by the many sentry booths that dotted the bicycle path, in that case, such an escort was unnecessary.

A/N: My sister, Bettie was concerned about the foursome's earlier unescorted bicycle tour. In an earlier story I had revealed that the compound was fenced and guarded by many sentries. By my adding that information to this chapter, I hope that I have managed to allow the girl's Vulcan honor to remain intact.


	25. Chapter 25

So Like Spock

Chapter Twenty-five

Each of the twins was holding the hand of their chosen when they approached Sonan and Nyota while they were seated on the porch of the Uhura residence. They respectfully bowed their heads and S'nel spoke first,

"Osu Sonan of Vulcan and his bondmate, Nyota of Terra with deepest respect I stand before you to make a request for your daughter T'Pel as my bondmate."

As he finished, S'gan took his place in front of the parents and made the same request for T'sai.

Nyota looked at Sonan as if to say,

'I told you so.'

Sonan looked at the clasped hands and thought of how far The Vulcan Way had expanded and said to the young men,

"Walk with me."

Leaving the young ladies behind, the young males followed.

S'nel spoke first,

"If I may Osu Sonan, my brother and I are fully aware that your daughters need time to grow, to live a life apart from their parents and it is our wish to allow them to do that. It would also be unfair to not allow them to see New Vulcan, and how it would be to live in our society. We are sensitive to those needs of your most worthy daughters."

S'gan continued,

"Our training will continue for at least another three years and before the time of investiture, we must be fully bonded males. We cherish your daughters and ask would the elapse of that period of time allow you to see that we would be suitable bondmates for your daughters?"

Sonan marveled. The young males had spoken with great maturity and insight.

Sonan said,

"This is a family matter that will be discussed by all involved. We invite you to join us this evening, even my bondmate's parents will be present."

Both twins replied,

"We would be honored."

On the way back to the house Sonan informed the young males,

"My daughters will have positions at The Vulcan Consul in Nairobi. They will be assigned to the Translation Department under the care of a member of V'Shar (Vulcan Security Force) S'uark, who is a close friend of Osu Spock. My daughters' safety away from familiar protection is assured. Although they will live independent of family, their uncle and his family live in Nairobi and will provide them with companionship and the family setting that they are familiar with.

Once they arrived back at the house they departed with the words, which they were able to speak in unison because of their bond,

"We feel honored to be able to become part of your family, _Pudor-tor_ Sonan (honorable Sonan).

Then, we feel our father's concern through our bond so we will leave you to advise him of the latest developments."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

They entered their father's room and found him in meditation. Upon hearing the shifting in the room's dynamics he opened his eyes and simply said,

"It is done?"

"Yes father, we have been accepted. We feel honored to have met our future bondmates and find that we are already almost family because of your prior fellowship with Commander Nyota and her family."

Hearing her name Spock stilled himself and willed the blackness down and simply said,

"Indeed".

S'gan and S'nel advised their father of the family meeting and asked if he desired to attend. At first he thought it would not help his situation, but then determined that his presence would be in support of his sons and advised them he would accompany them to the location after last meal.

The Last Meal was accompanied by shy glances and smiles on the part of the females and nods on the part of the males. After the main course, those who desired desert shared it on the porch in the coolness of the evening. The joint concession was that the two couples could be seated with one another. The older hierarchy faced the two couples.

With the lightest form of touch telepathy the twins sent to their respective intended,

"I will not fail for I cherish thee."

Bejamin Uhura the family patriarch simply stated,

"Explain to us your plans for the future."

S'nel started,

"My brother and I are in training to jointly receive the robes of state from our grandfather Osu Sarek. It will be the first time that this office is held jointly. We have been in training for most of our lives, but have started formal training two years ago and should complete our training in two years. It is a requirement that before our investiture, we must be fully bonded, married."

S'gan continued,

"We are aware that both of our intendeds have led a quiet life and it would be to their advantage to experience a degree of freedom before they are brought into the stringent life of diplomatic service and life within Vulcan society, so we both would want them to experience a life with a degree of freedom that they have never experienced. It is only in this way they might find contentment in their new life with us on New Vulcan."

Benjamin nodded and then M'mumba, his wife continued,

"How would my granddaughters' lives change if we are blessed by grandchildren?

S'nel answered,

"Certainly, we would want offspring, as has been the case in previous individuals in diplomatic service, their families travel with them."

M'mumba restated her question,

"When will we see our grandchildren?"

The twins had already observed the importance of family within the Wakafunzi clan and realized that this was a question of utmost importance.

"We will plan on visiting the compound at least once a year and if it would meet with your approval, at times our children will stay with you for extended periods of time so as to develop closer relationships with their extended Terran family."

This met with their almost grandmother's approval and she nodded.

Spock spoke up and requested,

"If it is agreeable, I will accompany any children to Nairobi."

Benjamin nodded and said,

"Spock, you are always welcome here."

The next in rank, Sonan now spoke,

"Where will you bring our daughters to live?"

S'gan spoke,

"Our official residence is the diplomatic housing where Sarek has lived for years. It has been determined that once we are fully established in our position he will leave and live with our father in the family home. The place of residence will be divided into two separate housings, connected by a single interior door to insure each family unit domestic privacy.

 _Purdor-tor (Honored)_ Sonan, perhaps you are familiar with the site and can see that is a logical solution to any question of family privacy. Our Terran family is welcome to New Vulcan at any time and will be welcome at our place of residence."

Spock then spoke,

"If any of the family visits New Vulcan prior to the bondings they will be welcome to my family home.

Binging the conversation back on track, Nyota then spoke,

"You have indicated the need for our daughters to become familiar with New Vulcan society, perhaps it would also be helpful for the two of you to recognize how Terran females are different from the Vulcan female."

Nyota closed her eyes and realized she must be blushing for she now was fearful of any response to her statement. If Spock replied that he would tutor them, which would indicate his intimate familiarity with the subject, if the twins questions the source of his information it would be a source of embarrassment to her."

S'nel simply stated,

"Our grandmother was human, our grandfather, Sarek would be quite capable of tutoring us on this matter."

Soltan and Abu as the youngest ones, so they were last to express themselves. They simply got up and shook the twin's hands and slapped them on the back. Their mindset was,

'Those guys should be used to it after they had engaged in the games.'

Nyota closed her eyes and grasped Sonan hand and breathed deeply. He sensed her concern and silently brought her comfort.

'Beloved, Vulcan honor forbids shaming others. Past history is passed. Osu Spock would not ever bring up that part of his life to his sons because it would be an admission of failure on his part. He failed to keep you ...to my benefit.'

For just a brief minute Sonan and Spock's eyes held each other, it was Spock who finally turned away.


	26. Chapter 26

So Like Spock

Chapter Twenty-six

The Terran expression, 'All good things must come to an end' was true in the case of this visit. Of course there was the tearful Terran females, the Terran male acceptance of the need for departure and the completely Vulcan acceptance of the logic of separation, all had assignments, jobs, businesses, schooling, training and in this case moving to take care of.

The two couples had sought out a place of privacy to totally experience their 'good byes'.

In the garden a short distance from each other the partings were accompanied by promises and pledges:

"I, T'nel of Vulcan do declare to T'Pel of Terra my devotion to her and her secure future. You will be in receipt of my thoughts through regular communication. Please be assured of my determination to claim you as my own within the next two years."

His brother statement was a bit different,

"I, T'gan of Vulcan claim you T'sai of Terran as mine. It is the thought of our eventual joining that will spur me on to finish my studies as soon as possible so that we can be bonded. Please be assured of my continued attention to you welfare and what you would refer to as your happiness for _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ (I cherish thee).

As the flitter lifted off the ground a backward glance would have shown Benjamin and M'mumba waving good-bye, she with a handkerchiefs in hand, while their granddaughters waved with one hand and wiped tears with the other. Their personal belongings would be forwarded to them so as to bring a little of their home in San Francisco to their dwelling in Nairobi.

Sonan and Nyota and Soltan settled back into a semblance of routine in San Francisco and on occasion Sonan showed up at Nyota's office at the Academy and they shared second meal together, there was an adjustment to not hearing the girl's noisy chatter or pleasant laughter. Nyota's post at the Academy filled much of her time, and Sonan felt gratified that at last his wife's full potential could be met because for years her linquestic talents had remained dormant. She always had much to reveal when they bonded before she drifted into satisfying and well-deserved rest.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Sarek had eventually returned to New Vulcan arriving well before his family returned from Nairobi. Spock had kept him aware of the events taking place between his grandsons and Commander and Osu Sonan's daughters.

He knew that when the family returned to New Vulcan the twins would be intensely engaged in their studies. When with them, their grandfather intended to ply them with questions, some of them would be quite probing. He had carefully analyzed the events he had witnessed on Terra. He had observed the even more aesthetically pleasing and now more mature Nyota Uhura talking with his son, who was becoming seriously compromised. It was then that he sent Spock the message that showed his action were illogical...she was of age and a bonded and married female.

Sarek recalled that at their first meeting Lieutenant Uhura had first impressed him by her knowledge of Vulcan language and all that was in her favor, Sarek had always desired that Spock marry a Vulcan female and while that desire was eventually fulfilled, he did realize that it was with great sacrfice on the part of his son. His desire was based on the reasoning that any offspring from such a desired union would not have to suffer the physical and verbal abuse that Spock had experienced due to his dual heritage.

Sarek had eventually realized that his Amanda's love for their son had definitely influenced his initial choice…and as he looked back he could understand how laughter, smiles, touching and hugging would have influenced his son's decision, for that in the privacy of their home was his Amanda's relationship with their son...and himself. It was especially true when Spock had suffered from the alienation visited him by his peers.

There was no doubt in Sarek's mind that the females his grandsons had chosen would be beautiful, for their parent's appearance was outstanding. Terran's had a descriptive expression that would especially apply to her…breathtaking. Her intelligence matched his son's and as he looked back, if it had not been for Va Pak, these two Vulcan/Terran females would have been his own grandchildren. But, _kaidth,_ 'what is, is.

Sarek had looked forward to the return of his family to New Vulcan and he would be as supportive as he could in this new development, in this case he would offer his support. What he still wondered was how this entire scenario was affecting his son…perhaps he would request a private audience with him after he was settled from their trip.

Spock returned to his empty house, which felt cold despite New Vulcan's intense heat. He went to his closet and picked out a heavy weight robe. Perhaps it could take a bit longer to adjust to any changes, after all he had not traveled in years. He settled himself onto the mat and withdrew into meditation.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When the twins had arrived at their grandfather's house, he greeted them at the front door with his hands in the sleeves of his robe. At the door they exchanged formal greetings and then they carried their luggage into the house. Once their luggage was deposited in their rooms, they returned to their grandfather and inquired about his health, and any important events that had taken place within the High Counsel and Central Committee.

Sarek was not certain how he should approach the subject with his grandsons, but it was S'gan who breached the subject with the words,

"Samek-el, we are aware that you have been informed of our activities on Terra. We both believe that we have met our _K'hat'na'dlawas_ (half heart/half soul). As you know, they are the daughters of Starfleet Commander Nyota Uhura and Sonan of Vulcan. We have informed them of our decision to seek them as mates before our final investiture. We have informed them that we will keep in contact with them, advising them of our studies and encourage them in their endeavors. Although, it might have been your particular preference that we bond with full Vulcan females, be assured that these two females practice The Vulcan Way, speak our language and hopefully will be able to fit into the society of New Vulcan."

S'nel added,

"Both of them are presently employed at the Vulcan Counsel in Nairobi in order for them to become fully immersed into our ways. Both of their parents display outstanding abilities which they have passed on to their daughters and we look forward to a life with them and the expanding of our families' numbers through them."

Sarek nodded his head and simply said,

"Indeed."

Once S'nel and S'gan left their grandfather they went to their personal coms and each started a message to their intended with the word,

" _Taluhk…"_ (valuable, highly esteemed, cherished, dear, beloved).


	27. Chapter 27

So Like Spock

Chapter Twenty-seven

In the meantime, upon Spock's return to New Vulcan he noticed that what he had self-diagnosed as what Terran's called 'space lag' did not dissipate. He found it increasing more difficult to concentrate, even after meditation. He decided that a visit to En'nus, the healer who had served his late wife for so many years would be able to find the source of his lack of balance. He decided he would not contact him before hand, but make a visit and discuss the problem.

Healers do not have offices, like Terran doctors, but take patients into their home and after interviews and conversation, bonding and diagnosis through touch, recommends special diet, exercise, meditation, herbs, teas, juices, life style changes, he then sends his patient home and visits them within two weeks of his prescriptive recommendations.

Spock had a small bag with him that contained his meditation mat, another robe and undergarments. Vulcans usually consider their mats as very personal possessions and if one was going on a trip they would carry it with them, rolled up carefully and placed in a special case. Such mats were considered one of a Vulcans most prized possessions. It was not shared, except possibly with one's bondmate, it was consigned to the fires when one died. He recalled that incident many years ago when Nyota was his assistant he had shared his when he had taught Nyota the value of meditation. It was with that action his walls of reserve started to crumble.

He bowed to the elder when he reached his home and asked if he had time to grant him an interview. He was welcomed into the large room with an extremely high ceiling and a fireplace burning to alieve the effects of a cool mountain breeze. En'nus settled onto his mat, Spock removed his from his bag and joined him on the floor.

En'nus addressed Spock in a fatherly fashion,

"My son, what brings you here to my humble abode?"

First there was a disturbing silence and then with his head bowed Spock answered.

"There is a disquietude that assails me, it has weakened me to the point that meditation is barely possible, which has led me to the inability to center myself. This is the first time in my life that I have experienced such symptoms."

The healer's conclusion was,

"It has been my experience with others that these symptoms are usually an evidence of extreme stress. Have you undergone such recently?"

Lowering his head Spock answered,

"Yes, Osu, I have."

"Has it been resolved?"

"I do not think that is possible and I hesitate to even speak of it."

If it was possible for a Vulcan to be puzzled, this would have been En'nus response. Instead he folded his hands on his lap and waited, logic would dictate that his 'patient' would have to add something to this limited conversation.

And Spock did,

"I have recently returned from Terra where I met associates from twenty-odd years ago. One such encounter on Terra affected me deeply. I thought returning to my home would settle me, would allow me resolution, but apparently this has not been the case."

"You are at liberty here to tell your story for my ears only."

Trying to control the darkness that seemed to be rising from the depths of his being, he started,

"I left Vulcan to attend Star Fleet Academy at the age of seventeen Terran years, graduated at the top of my class and took a teaching assignment which was to continue until Star Fleet's flag ship The Enterprise was completed, I was aboard the ship during Va Pak, but managed to warn our people, and rescued the Elders from the Katrek Ark prior to the destruction, but as you know my mother, Amanda Grayson did not survive.

During my time as instructor I worked very closely with a Terran female who was my teaching assistant. She was and is brilliant, the most honored Xenolinguist ever to graduate from Star Fleet Academy. She was on The Enterprise when Vulcan was lost. She was my only source of comfort. She became my _k'hat n'diawa_ (half my heart, half my soul). During my brief visit to Terra after twenty-four years, I met her again. I left here with the mind set that she would forgive me for deserting her, and while she had done that, she had also found a very worthy substitute for me, Osu Sonan head of the clan Se'mek, of the house of S'nor with whom she has produced two daughters and one son. Her daughters will become my sons' bondmates.

When I tell you Osu En'nus, she is even more brilliant, and more aesthetically pleasing than I remembered. I had to force the blackness down for I would have been willing to challenge her bondmate for her hand but how could I disrupt a family? That certainly would not have won her over to me."

En'nus observed Spock and then asked,

"Would you object to a mind meld?"

"What is necessary is logical."

Spock gathered his robes about his shoulders and bowed his head in submission as En'nus brought a stool and sat it before him. Spock lowered his head and took a deep breath.

Spock felt even more tired when he came up out of the whiteness of the meld. His breath was shallow and En'nus signaled his assistant to bring tea to them.

En'nus looked intently at his 'patient'.

"Osu, the Terran female was more than your teaching assistant."

"As I had said she was half my heart and soul. I did not feel additional clarification of our relationship was necessary."

En'nus enlarged on what he had observed,

"Within the confines of an engagement bond you had an ongoing physical relationship with her and then left her to come to New Vulcan and when you saw her she did she not react in the typical Terran response to that conduct?"

"As I said…"

"Then I must agree with you, she is an outstanding Terran female."

"As I have stated."

"What I sense is that the lack of control you speak of is the result of your human heritage and possibly a prequel to an episode to 'your time'."

"I was genetically engineer to have less than five percent human DNA within my own. How is it that that small percentage of human genome is overriding my greater Vulcan heritage?"

"Under normal circumstances this would not be the case but you do understand that what you experienced was not within the perimeters of 'normal' and what you desire is not within your reach. I would suggest that you seek out a mate or the services of The Comforters. I would say that the onset of the hormonal imbalance within nine Terran months. I was able to discern that your past experiences have been handled by the unique services provided by that group of highly trained females. Do not wait for the symptoms to become unmanageable before you visit their courts.

Spock nodded and as he was going to leave En'nus stated,

"It is an honor to serve you and your family Osu Spock. I will remain always at your disposal. We will not ever talk of disbursement."

Spock nodded,

"Live Long and Prosper Osu En'nus."

"Peace and Long Life" to you Osu Spock. Take my regards to your family with you."


	28. Chapter 28

So Like Spock

Chapter Twenty-eight

With that information 'under his belt', Spock had to make decisions that would address the recommendations of En'nus. He knew that another joining with a Vulcan female would not truly satisfy him. On the other hand, he was certain most likely even another human female would always pale in comparison to Nyota.

Spock had to admit that one of the most fascinating things about his relationship with Nyota was his study of their contrasts. Most outstandingly was their skin coloring, his pale, her's dark. He remembered how when he first observed her body unclothed it was in fact one of the most beautiful sights he had ever beheld. He had almost imagined her as a living embodiment of his most favorite forbidden food, chocolate. Their intimacy while he performed a mind meld was equivalent to a Vulcan marriage ceremony, although he had to admit most Vulcan marriages were not in any way associated with the peace and contentment he immediately felt after being with his K'diwa.

Spock then contacted his sons and father to advise them that he was returning to Terra. His stated reason, to be closer to his future daughter-in-law while the real reason was to find one who could fill his now hollow heart.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Arriving in San Francisco he immediately took a rental flitter to the Vulcan Embassy and requested an audience with his friend S'Jer. Once escorted into his friend's office he requested access to the Embassy's com in order to contact the Nairobi consulate to make an inquiry.

"Osu Spock, it is an honor to see you again. The computer in your private suite is at your disposal."

Of course, he did not reveal the true nature of his return and simply said,

"My sons encouraged me to make certain everything was proceeding in the most positive way for their intended adunas. I must contact Nairobi to ascertain how their activities are progressing."

Just then the com buzzed and a musical female voice was heard.

S'jer knew that the originator of that voice only contacted him via the com when he was needed at her office.

Spock followed S'jer as they stopped by an office with an open door. Seated at the desk was an extremely aesthetically pleasing Terran female, who when she looked up had the most unusual eyes he had ever seen. He was not sure if such an eye color had ever been cataloged, they were not grey, green, brown, or blue but rather what appeared to be a mixture of those four shades.

S'jer introduced them,

"Osu Spock this is Miss De'pre'a, our 'safety net'. She has prevented many a social blunders in our dealings with the people we live around or even some of our visitors. Perhaps while you are here she will be able to reveal how our careers have been saved by her amazing foresight and intuition."

The embassy's social attache' requested S'jer's attention to a display on her com unit. He read and then stated,

"You are aware of our policy in that regard, please answer in line with that information. You may forward your finished correspondence to me once it is completed

Then speaking further,

"Perhaps you would allow Ms. Diapreia to take you to your rooms. So you are aware, the garden has been expanded and is available to all who reside here."

Stepping out from behind the desk Spock noted that she did not share the small body size of Nyota, she was almost as tall as Spock, with a regal air about her. Spock suddenly thought about his experiences in Nairobi where every adult female he had observed had the same carriage. It then dawned on him that the females' mode of transporting items or any load was on their heads. So it appeared that those female's graceful carriage was a talent that they learned as children. That certainly was the logical reasoning behind what he had observed. Spock determined that the graceful walker at his side must share the same heritage as Nyota.

Spock attempted to calculate her age by looking at her, but it was virtually impossible for all though he knew that Nyota's mother was not only a grandmother, but a great-grandmother her face showed no evidence of age. This might be the gift of those whose skin was heavily laced with melanin.

Her voice was soft and melodic as she inquired,

"Perhaps you would like a cup of tea before we proceed."

His reply,

"That would be acceptable."

She smiled and he took his place at her side.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There were several small kitchenettes situated on each floor and so his guide led him to one, secured cups and saucers and inquired as to the type of tea he preferred since they had several kinds in the cupboard. Spock left the choice up to her.

Spock revealed that his son were engaged to marry young women who were presently working in the translation department at the Nairobi consulate.

She tilted her head back as she held her cup in her hand and informed him,

"If you have any acquaintances that you wish to contact while here in San Francisco just enter nine on the computer key board to secure a tie-in that will allow communication outside of the embassy."

Spock noticed the whiteness of her teeth that stood in marked contrast to her rich dark skin. Her hair was a cap of curls and she wore beautiful gold earrings that swayed as she talked and gestured.

He then got up his courage,

"Perhaps this evening you would be willing to direct me to an outstanding restaurant."

"Well, I certainly could not let you starve, could I?"

"That would not be logical."

"Nor would it encourage genuine interspecies cooperation."

"Indeed."

"Our work day ends at 1600 hours. The streets will be packed with people but there is a very nice place within two blocks from here. Where should we meet?"

"I will be waiting for you outside your office."

"Will you be able to find…?"

Then she thought and stated,

'Vulcans never get lost.'

"That statement is correct."

"If you do not mind my inquiry, where are you going now?"

"I will deposit my belongings in my room, freshen up and meditate until the time for me to return to this very spot."

"If I was going to challenge you I would get my yard stick and measure the exact spot you are now standing and then check whether your place is the same when you return."

"Be assured it will be the exact spot."

Laughing again she responded with,

"Cross your Vulcan heart?"

To show that he was familiar with the expression Spock put his hand to his side and put an imaginary 'X' right where his heart was located.

"Very funny Osu Spock."

"Just Spock will suffice."

"It would probably be better for you to just address me as "D".

He nodded and said,

"Excellent."

She nodded and he left her presence.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As Spock deposited his belongings in his room he observed that for the first time in quite a while there was not the heaviness that had accompanied him for some time. He reasoned that it was no doubt the new environment...and may something else. If he had been human, there probably would have been a slight smile on his face. He had enjoyed the brief company of De'pria' and looked forward to further conversation in a more relaxed setting this evening.

He finished his contact with Nairobi and was satisfied with the answer to his inquiry about T'Pel and T'sai. The answer was,

"They are excellent workers and have worked well with the rest of the translation department."

He showered, put on his meditation robe and laid down his mat and kneeled to surrender to the whiteness.


	29. Chapter 29

So Like Spock

Chapter Twenty-nine

Spock returned to his room and sat down before the com unit and sent the following message to his sons:

'I am settled comfortably at the Embassy here in San Francisco. I have already contacted Nairobi's consulate to inquire about T'Pel and T'sai and was assured that they have been working at their optimum level of efficiency and have also been completely integrated into that work force. Apparently all is well. Within the foreseeable future, I will travel to Nairobi and make certain that their place of residence is safe and secure. If I do not find this to be the case, with their permission I will request lodging for them at the consulate.

If both of you find this suggestion sound, I need not have a reply, but if you wish to seek another avenue, to solve a possible problem, I will apply the counsel the two of you supply. Of course solutions would have to be found if a problem does exist. If such is the case I will also advise Osu Sonan of my findings and ask his suggestions for any solution. It is quite possible that the young females do not perceive anything amiss, so that I will have to point these out to them.

Live Long and Prosper,

Your father,

Spock

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As 'D' exited her office, of course there was no need for her to lock her office door, as a matter of fact, no door, file, conference room or any other location within the Embassy employed a lock. As promised, Spock was standing silently awaiting her. She looked up at his face and smiled,

"Of course you are punctual. I have already 'freshened up' so we can proceed to the front door."

"Of course."

As they traversed the hallways Spock's hands were inside his sleeves but as they reached the entrance door he impulsively reached out his hand to guide her with her hand on the small of her back. She turned at his touch and smiled at him.

He had ordered a vehicle to be brought to the front but she said,

"Spock, it is not a great distance to walk, it is a beautiful late afternoon, the sky is clear and if we walk, it will certainly improve our appetites."

Spock addressed the valet who stood beside the car,

"We will need transportation later in the evening. I will contact the garage later to advise of our location."

Spock then nodded in dismissal and still with his hand on the small of her back he nodded for her to 'lead on'.

They arrived at a restaurant that boasted in a flashing neon light:

'The Finest Vegetarian Cuisine in San Francisco'.

'D' looked at him and stated,

"We share this conviction."

Spock simply nodded.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Facing his female guest, seated at their table with the subdued lighting Spock was able to study her features. Her face was symmetrical, skin was a perfect shade of brown, her hands was proportionate to her height with long digits and in contrast to what he remember from long ago…her hair was cut short and was displayed in ringlets framing her appealing face which now was partly hidden behind the restaurant's menu.

A waiter approached,

"Good evening Ms 'D', the usual?

Smiling she nodded.

"And you Sir?

"The same."

As the waiter walked away to return immediately with a pitcher of water she said,

"I guess you could say I am a regular visitor to this place. Their boast in true. I have ventured to other places to satisfy my palate but always return here."

"I am certain they appreciate your loyalty."

"Based on the old adage, 'The proof of the pudding is in the eating'. I have scoured the city, had my taste buds assaulted and finally returned here, resolutely loyal."

"I believe the origin of that saying has to do with the idea you have to try out a food to know whether it was good or not. So you have proved to yourself the truthfulness of the restaurant's boast even with a degree of discomfort to yourself. Your desire to establish truth is a quality to be admired."

"If nothing else, I value truthfulness."

Spock nodded.

Leaning back in his chair he inquired,

"I am certain that you have had the opportunity to examine information about myself after our introduction…"

Spock noticed an appealing blush spread across her face.

He continued,

"I was not able to complete a similar search in regard to you, please enlighten me."

Her eyes never left his face,

"My full name is De'pre'a Abinzula. My home is USA, but I have been living in this area since I was three years old. My parents are diplomats who are now permanently assigned to The Federation Headquarters. I have three siblings…one sister and two brothers all older than myself. My older sisters and my older brother are all in Star Fleet presently assigned to different star ships. My brother is aboard the USS Obama and my sister Lipreda is assigned to The USS Enterprise.

Spock reflected when he heard the mention of that familiar ship's name. How many years had he spent on that ship and how much has his live been defined by what happened on board that vessel.

She started rummaging through her pocketbook and produced a small holo-vid and then shared the pictures contained therein with Spock. Just as she turned to the last view, their food arrived. She acknowledged Spock need for silence by gesturing she was zipping her lips and then they started eating. When they had finished she sat back and said,

"Spock, I did look at your introductory page after you left my office earlier. I know you also served on the USS Enterprise. I also am aware that you were aboard that ship during the Va Pak, when you lost your mother, I grieve with thee."

"Although many years have passed, there is still the feeling of loss. My mother was human…expressive and quite emotional. Although many might think that my Vulcan heritage has served as my anchor through life in my later years I have determined that it was the DNA provided by my mother that allowed me to survive her loss, for it allowed me to truly grieve and be willing to receive offered comfort."

Spock was taken aback by his openness with "D", perhaps it steamed from what appeared to him as her openness with him. She was now closely scrutinizing him,

"I would believe that on a whole Vulcans are not lovers of beaches, but if you would indulge me, perhaps we can take a short walk on the beach before you call for our ride."

As they walked she confessed,

"When I was a teen-ager, this was the place my girl friends and I would come in the evening and engage in what was then called 'skinny dipping'…"

His reply,

"Entry into the water without any clothing."

He was certain that if they had been in the proper light he would have observed her blushing. He was pleased.

She continued,

"Terran adolescence is often marked by unwise decisions. Fortunately, one evening after we had enjoyed the water we were approached by a uniformed officer who advised us that a vagrant had been noticed in the area and he did not advise females to linger at that location. We are not certain that he said that to caution us about our activity or warn us never to come back to the area again. Either way, that was the end of that youthful indiscretion."

"So then, did that put you on the alert to avoid strange, different, unique or unusual males?"

"My being here with you should answer your question."

His reply,

"Indeed."

It was at this point that it finally dawned on Spock that he had spent the entire evening conversing with this Terran female in his mother tongue.


	30. Chapter 30

So Like Spock

Chapter Thirty

When they returned to the restaurant entrance Spock contacted the Embassy and requested transportation. He made it clear that a private car should be supplied and that the person who delivered the vehicle should be provided for a means to return to the Embassy.

Within a few minutes two vehicle pulled curbside, the driver of the first car exited, approached Spock and handed him the ignition device, he then entered the second car and without further words left Spock to take possession of the waiting vehicle.

Spock, again placed his hand at the small of her back and led 'D' to the passenger door, opened it and guided her to take her seat and requested that she fasten her safety harness.

As he settled himself into the pilot's seat he inquired,

"Is there anywhere else we could venture, as many would say, 'the night is still young'.

"Spock, I will leave that up to you as you are probably as familiar with San Francisco as I am. You forgot to mention that you had spent a number of years here when you taught at The Academy. Did you find that experience rewarding?"

"I did, it probably was the most fulfilling period in my life prior to this time."

He covered himself quite admirably by continuing,

"I am now what would be recognized as a mature Vulcan male, I have been married, now am a widow and have twin sons who will within a short period of time be inducted, by ceremony, to take up the 'robes' of my father, Ambassador Sarek."

"I grieve with thee in the loss of your bondmate."

"She rewarded me with my sons. She was never a robust person, and her life after the birth of our sons was very limited by her health which continued to deteriorate."

"Is your loss the reason for relocating?"

"There are several reasons, but that is one."

She nodded.

Spock decided that a drive on the Pacific Skyline would be pleasant. He had always liked the view of the bay and the city from the height the site provided.

There was a parking lot on the summit and Spock pulled into an available spot and inquired,

"Would you like to see the sights from the seating area?"

"D" nodded and released her seat belt, while Spock exited, opened her door and offered his arm, he knew skin to skin contact should not be even thought of at this time.

There were seating carved out of the rock that allowed them to seat themselves and by looking up, they could see the clearly defined stars and by looking down see their reflection in the water, the distant lights of the city and the shadow of The Golden Gate Bridge.

She sighed and finally said,

"I have never been here. I guess in my mind it was not something that I would truly enjoy alone."

Spock did not respond at first but then said,

"What kind of association would meet your requirements for companionship at a site such as this?"

"You presence meets the criteria."

"I am pleased to hear that."

It was at that point that Spock, the male felt stirrings that he had not truly felt for twenty-four years. At this point in his life he certainly was not the shy, uncertain, inexperienced male of those many years ago and he was fully aware of what he was desired as he eyed the beauty beside him. Spock was certain that she was quite capable of reciprocating, but at this point he determined he would not allow his humanity free reign but despite that resolve he lifted his arm to place it around her shoulder as she placed her head on his shoulder and it was not the chill in the air that cause him to shutter.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock escorted 'D' to her door and she thanked him for an enjoyable evening. He hesitated and then asked,

"When may I see you again?"

Smiling she said,

"You know both my office number and now my home address. Surprise me!"

Spock determined he would do just that.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

It was after his evening with 'D' that he determined that he would prefer his own private residence and took to searching the real estate pages. Although he at first thought that an apartment would do, he was fully able to afford a home, with land that would allow him to plant a garden. He was not adverse to a garage and an unfinished basement. He was aware of the various neighborhoods in San Francisco and to his amazement discovered a house for sale in the area where Sonan and Nyota lived in his mother's house. This would serve him well when his sons visited and at this point he wanted 'D' to meet Nyota and Sonan. At this discovery he let out a breath that he knew he had been holding in for so long.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

He decided he would visit 'D' office to inquire about her availability to join him at second meal. As he approached her office he heard her voice the tone indicated that she was in distress,

"Where was the last location the ship was known to have traveled? No further information? All ships in the location called in for the search…"

There was panic in her voice and then he heard her audible sob.

"Thank you for letting me know…Thanks Dad…"

He stood before the open door and saw her body heave silent sobs and his own heart hurt for her. He was not certain that he should intrude on her at this most private moment but then he remembered his need for comfort at his time of anguish so he entered and softly called her name…

'D'?

She slowly raised her head from the desk and he saw her lips tremble…

"My sister's ship has been lost."

His words of comfort were not romantic, not human but scientific, the words of a science officer,

"Until other ships come together and examine the area where their last transmission originated such a determination cannot be made. When a ship is lost in space there are usual very observable signs."

He went to her desk and touched her arm, and then pressed her com button, and left the following message.

"S'Jer, Miss 'D' will be away from her desk for the rest of the day. There is a matter that I wish to discuss with her."

To her he said,

"Come I will make you some tea."

'D' nodded and almost in a trace wordlessly followed him out of the door.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Please excuse this delay in posting. For some reason the document manager would not accept my posting. I made a final effort this morning and it did.

So Like Spock

Chapter Thirty One

Spock's mind was racing…a ship lost in deep space. Federation ships proceeding to the ship's last known location. There was no way for him to know how many times such an event had occurred during the years of his absence, but he knew how he could find out. First he would do what he could to be a comfort to 'D', then he would contact Admiral Pike. While the role he must play was most necessary, to a degree he felt inadequate. He then remembered a Terran saying that he had heard years ago, 'Do what comes naturally', in his case, in this setting, he would have to do what was natural to his mother's people for a Vulcan did not publicly grieve but went to his meditation mat to resolve the loss logically. Vulcan mentality determined that death was a part of life and that the only time a Vulcan death should be grieved is if that life had been wasted.*

Reaching the kitchenette, he guided 'D' to a seat and went to the cabinet and secured tea, he remembered the color of the box she had used previously, it was most likely one of her favorites. Putting on the kettle, he then seated himself opposite her.

"Please inform me, which one of your loved ones was on the missing ship?"

Her voice was barely above a whisper…

"My sister, Li'pre'da."

Spock nodded as the kettle signaled. Of course he remembered exactly how she had prepared her own tea, and he completed that task, handing her that cup. She nodded and with a shaking hand reached for his offering.

Seeing the tremor, he set his shields and pressed her hand back to rest on the table, and held the cup to her lips. She closed her eyes and took a sip, then took and deep breath and through trembling lips finally said,

"You were on board a Star Fleet vessel, what is the normal procedure in a case like this or does the Fleet take a cavalier approach in such matters?

He responded,

"If course Star Fleet values life, so in a non-warfare situation, if a ship goes missing, an active wide spread search is immediately implemented. This usually means that use of several ships. The search's focus is first to establish if there is any evidence of debris that would be synonymous with the loss of a vessel. Many very advanced instruments are used and the time spent is exhaustive. Believe me 'D', you will receive information as soon as Star Fleet does."

She reached for her cup and he was able to observe her hands now appeared to be steady. She took a deep breath,

"So what am I to do?"

"Wait. You will be contacted."

"You are certain?"

"Yes, for I will contact you."

The look on her face was one of puzzlement.

He explained,

"Admiral Pike is my friend. I will visit him and get any details that I will be able to share with you."

She sighed,

"Thank you Spock, but would you mind if I return to work. I think keeping my mind active will prevent me from collapsing from worry."

"I will return to you once I have secured pertinent information."

"Thank you Spock."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Spock was announced and when he entered Admiral Pike's office his friend was leaning back in his chair, his clasped hands behind his head.

"Well, old friend, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

"Good day, Admiral…"

"The address is Chris, Chris, Spock we are not going to regress to formalities after all these years."

Spock nodded and corrected himself.

"Chris it is a pleasure to see you in the flesh. Time has been good to you. It appears a desk job does have its rewards."

With a wry smile on his lips that Admiral responded,

"Although that may be the case, you know I miss being on a ship, and viewing the beauty of space."

Spock responded,

"I miss the research connected with space, but space travel no longer has the same allure for me. However, it is a situation on space that I have come to inquire about which is in my right since I never resigned my commission. What is the latest information about The Enterprise that has been reported missing."

"Still no word, what is your interest in the disposition besides that of a Star Fleet officer?"

"I have a person of my acquaintance who has a member of her family assigned to that vessel. This person is in much distress because of the lack of information forthcoming to the crew members' families."

Pike immediately went to his com unit.

"Name?"

"Li'pre'da Abinzula, assigned to communication."

With his clearance, the admiral did not need details such as the crew members badge number so after a few minute's search Chris swiveled in his chair and faced Spock,

"That family member may rest easy, said crew member was not on board The Enterprise but had been temporarily assigned off ship to the Delta Convention to assist in a diplomatic assignment. She is safe, although we still do not know the fate of her ship mates."

"I am certain this crew member's sister will be much relieved with the receipt of that information."

Chris thought for a minute,

"By any chance is this person you are attempting to assist a Terran attached to the Vulcan Embassy? If I am not mistaken the social attaché at the embassy shares the same last name with this Enterprise crew member, as I recall she is a stunning female and her efficiency reminds me of someone from years ago. What was the name of the chief communications officer on The Enterprise?"

"Nyota Uhura."

"What ever happened to her Spock?"

"She presently is the head of Xenolinguistic studies at The Academy. She is married with three children, her two daughters are, as Terrans phase it, are engaged to marry my twin sons."

"Spock, make sure I receive an invitation."

"Certainly Chris. By the way, I am relocating to San Francisco. As soon as I have a permanent address I would appreciate your presence."

"Spock, when I visit, who is going to do the cooking?"

"At this juncture I cannot say for certain."

"Spock, work on it."

Raising one eyebrow Spock replied,

"Admiral, is that an order?"

"I think I will make it so."

"Indeed."

"You were supposed to say Aye."

Nodding as he turned to leave Spock said,

"Aye, Aye Admiral."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As he departed the Star Fleet's Administrative Building he eyed the building where he had taught and decided that he would test his resolve by visiting Nyota in her office.

As he approached he heard her voice speaking in his language.

 _"Please take something out of the stasis unit. I should be home in an hour."_

She ended the conversation with the Terran expression,

 _"Love you."_

Spock almost felt that he had violated an unwritten rule by overhearing that private conversation although nothing untoward had been spoken. Nyota raised her eyes as he stood in the doorway,

"Spock, Spock how good to see you. How long have you been back on Terra?"

"I recently returned to San Francisco with the intent of visiting Nairobi to determine that all is well with my son' _ko-kugalsvs_ (female fiancé). Have you heard from them recently?"

"Yes, they call us every week and advise us of the latest happenings in their lives. I understand that they are performing well at the consulate."

"That is what I heard also. I have received information that speaks well of their performances and integration into that work force."

Nyota started locking desk drawers, and put away papers and then asked,

"Spock, what are you doing this evening? Perhaps you would not mind joining Sonan and I for Last Meal. Our table now feels permanently empty. Your presence would be most welcome."

"May I bring a guest?"

"You know the old saying, 'The more the merrier. Is 2000 hours too late?"

"No, that is acceptable."

Spock left Nyota's presence with two bits of information to share with 'D' that should to be uplifting to her.

*Leonard Nimoy made a similar expression and while I do not believe this exactly how he phased it, this is his general thought as to what would constitute a wasted life.


	32. Chapter 32

So Like Spock

Chapter Thirty-two

As he left Star Fleet's Administrative Building he eyed the Academy building where he had served as an instructor and decided that he would test his resolve by visiting Nyota in her office.

As he approached he heard her voice speaking in Vulcansu,* (sic)

"Please take something out of the stasis unit. I should be home in an hour."

Then reverting to Standard she ended the conversation with,

"Love you."

Spock felt that he had violated an unwritten rule by overhearing that private conversation although nothing untoward had been voiced.

Nyota raised her eyes as he stopped to stand in the doorway,

"Spock, Spock how good it is to see you. How long have you been back on Terra?"

"I recently have returned to San Francisco with the intent of visiting Nairobi to determine that all is well with my sons' _ko-kugalsv_ (female fiancé). Have you heard from them recently?"

"Yes, they call every week and advise us of the latest happenings in their lives. I understand that they are performing well at the consulate."

"That is true, I have received information that speaks well of their performances and integration into that work force."

Nyota nodded in agreement and then asked,

"Say Spock, what are you doing this evening? Perhaps you would not mind joining Sonan and I for Last Meal. Our table now feels permanently empty. Your presence would be welcome."

"May I bring a guest?"

"You know the old earth saying, 'The more the merrier. Is 2000 hours too late?"

"No, that is acceptable."

Spock left Nyota's presence to find 'D' and share with her two bits of information that should prove to be helpful and comforting. He returned to the embassy and went immediately to 'D' office and stood in the doorway. Looking up with red rimmed eyes she gestured for him to enter and take a seat. Instead he remained standing and said,

"There is good news and bad news. Which would you prefer to hear first?"

"The bad news, then the good news might lessen the effect of the bad."

"There is no further news about The Enterprise. Ships are convening and sharing data that hopefully will allow them to locate the ship."

"The good news?"

"Your sister was not on the ship. She currently is with a diplomatic mission Revel III."

Her face was transformed and Spock was very pleased that he had contributed to that change. 'D' took a deep sigh and then tightened her lips and gave evidence of her sympathetic heart,

"I feel for all the other families that do not have such good news. How long will the search continue?"

"Until it becomes the common consensus that the ship is indeed lost."

"How long can that take?"

"Space is a dark, endless, empty place. There is no definitive answer I could possibly give to that question."

Spock then informed 'D' that he had been advised that all the members of the embassy staff were at his disposal if the need arose.

"That includes me,' was 'D's comment.

Spock merely nodded and stated,

"Indeed."

He then continued,

"Do you have any pressing assignment that you must complete within the next few hours?"

"No."

"Do you have plans for the rest of the day?"

"No."

"I am pleased to hear that since we have been invited to Last Meal at the home of friends. Do you object to that evening activity?"

"That sounds wonderful."

As she finished clearing her work space, Spock offered his arm and as they exited the area he simply said,

"Unless there is uncharacteristic, and never before documented, seismic activity on Revel III your sister is in no danger."

Her previously bowed eyes raised to confront his and she started to laugh, a typical Terran reaction to a humorous statement. What was unusual was that Spock had just uttered, what a Terran would identify as a joke, and that was completely out of character for him.

"How can I ever thank you Spock. You went out of your way to bring me comfort. Thank you, thank you."

Spock private thoughts questioned,

'Terrans have the habit of repeated expressions of gratitude. This would normally have gone against his Vulcan logic but its' source completely removed any critical thoughts about that expression. In addition, it brought him pleasure to have brought 'good news' to this female that was already finding a place in his stoic heart.

'D' pulled out her com unit and held her hand up to stop any further interaction while she attempted to contact her family. She left the joyful information on her father's com unit.

Looking down at her attire 'D' inquired,

"Spock, what do you think? Tell me, am I presentable?"

His response spoke the truth,

"During our relatively short acquaintance I have never observed you in any way lacking."

She hugged his arm and said,

"You charmer."

"Vulcans are never described by the use of that word as a noun, perhaps because, if you were not previously aware, Vulcans do not lie and that words definition and origin is contrary to Vulcan logic."

In imitation of him, 'D' raised an eyebrow,

"But Vulcan do hedge quite effectively."

"Indeed."

"Spock it is still quite early, could we perhaps get some coffee and a snack?"

"I will assume that you have not had Second Meal today."

"You assume correctly…"

He now was the one to direct their steps toward the vegetarian restaurant that he had previously thoroughly enjoyed. When they entered, Spock requested a table in the back. He was led to a rather isolated spot and assisted 'D' to take her seat and then sat and looked at her quite intensely.

"Are my eyes still swollen, truthfully, do look presentable?"

"As I stated previously…"

Raising both hands to hold him back from his 'speech' 'D' said,

"Alright, I get it, you would not lie, Thank you Spock."

His response was a simple nod of his head.

Taking his seat facing her he simply stated,

"I find myself desirous of informing you of my personal observation, you are an extremely aesthetically pleasing Terran female. I am certain you have heard the statement of that fact from others."

There was a slight blush on her cheeks as she answered,

"That may be the case, but no other persons' opinion has impacted me quite the same as your own."

"I am grateful that that is the case."

After raising his shields Spock reached over and held both of her hands in his as he in silence searched her eyes for some sort of message.

*I went to Alpha and Beta Memory and VLD sites to attempt to find the correct spelling for the Vulcan language and every entry I found said, Vulcan language. So from memory I attempted to post the name. I am most willing to accept correction as to the spelling.

Botsey


	33. Chapter 33

Just Like Spock

Chapter Thirty-three

Once settled at their table Spock sat back and after he had established eye contact he started to speak,

"'D' I am now according to Terran calculations forty-eight years old. I served on the USS Enterprise under Captain Pike and then with Captain Kirk as their First Officer and head Science Officer. During my service aboard that ship, and contrary to everything Vulcan, I severed my relationship with the Vulcan female that I had became 'engaged' to at seven years of age after I had lost my heart to a Terran female. I had no idea that I could experience that sort of relationship. However, at Va Pak I deserted her to follow the demands of 'The Needs' edict and to comply with my father's plea. That was a decision I regretted for twenty-four years. I was bonded with a Vulcan female, T'ima who gave me my sons. Once our sons were conceived all intimacy ceased.

When I returned to Terra for the centennial celebration of the Orion Trade Agreement I was able to meet that former crew mate again and found that she had found love again and had a family. Of course, for years I have regretted by decision in regard to her, but I now have the desire to move on with my life.

'D' I am attracted to you in a most intense way but you should know that the way of my people does not allow for casual sexual relations. Our high regard for life and children always means that we must insure that any Vulcan child conceived is born into a family environment. Our way does not look upon casual dalliances as beneficial to our society's stability.

Although for centuries Vulcans were betrothed at the age of seven, to a mate selected by their parents, since Va Pak that traditions has been largely abandoned for more Terran type courtships where the parties make their own choices. It is usually still the Vulcan norm to not engage in premarital sex although before a formal bonding, two adults might, by a mutually agreed upon mind–meld, enter into a private marital arrangement which would later be formalized by a Vulcan ceremony and registered on New Vulcan. 'D' there are other matters that are very personal to Vulcans that I will not address now, but I wanted you to know these facts because I wish to court you. I want you to come to accept me as your protector and prospective bondmate."

Looking across the table 'D' states,

"You would wait until I look my worse, with my eyes swollen almost shut to still state you want to be with me?"

Not removing his gaze from his companion Spock continued,

"I recognize that you are beautiful, but you have to realize that beauty fades, it is the person within that continues to shine and grow. That is how I believe our lifetime relationship would be."

'D' put her head down and rubbed her forehead and finally said,

"Before I give my answer, let me tell you a little more about myself. As you know I have lived in San Francisco since I was three. My early upbringing was without mishap my family is very close and loving.

My first mishap in life was when I was in my second year of college. His name was Jerry from New York City. I do not think that I was in love, I was just curious. Fortunately my father did a background check on that individual and that discovery put an end to that, whatever it was.

Then Bre'nash came into my life. A fellow student, we were majoring in the same classes. He was a real charmer, knew all the correct words, all the right, as Terran's say, 'moves' and before I knew it my entire life revolved around him. I gave to him the one other gift besides one's life a person is only able to give once and then he 'moved on'. After that episode I immersed myself in my studies so as to not drown in my sorrow. I graduated first in my class, and was recommended by the head of the Xenolinguistic department for the job at your embassy and have since devoted most of my life and time to it. I have refused to allow anything besides my family to touch my heart. I am extremely cautious about most things and especially towards anyone I allow to affect my personal life."

Spock took a long drink from his water glass, placed it on the table and looked at 'D' and inquired,

"I will restate my earlier appeal to you, I wish to court you, I am not a Terran male out to make many conquests, nor am I an indecisive immature Vulcan. Usually, aspiration such as mine would not be expressed so soon in an acquaintance, but you see, Vulcans do not waste anything, not even time. 'D' in your mind's eye can you see us together? Are you able to determine that we will complete one another?"

Putting up his shields he took 'D's hand and simply added,

"You are not required to give me an answer tonight, I wish you to think on this for it is a life altering decision. I also want you to be aware that already I know that I desire you to join with me in both mind and body.

'D' nodded and said,

"I understand."

Just then the waiter appeared and she said,

"Today is special, I do not think I want 'the usual' do you have a recommendation?"

When she determined what she wanted, Spock seconded her selection and they then spent the intervening moments before their food arrived looking at one another as Spock gently ran his finger across her knuckles.

In the middle of the meal 'D' looked up at Spock and said,

"Alright."

Spock simply nodded and they continued to consume their meal.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Once outside the restaurant Spock continued the conversation,

"'D', I am certain that the mode of my address this afternoon is not what a Terran female expects of a prospective mate, I would imagine you would rightly expected perhaps a quiet dinner at a restaurant, music, flowers and me down on one knee…

'D' interrupted him,

"Spock, we will have time for that. Now tell me, how would a Vulcan female logically go about this?"

"D", there is no way that I could possibly compare you to a Vulcan female, although Terran and Vulcan females physiology closely mirror one another. The different could best be compared to the difference between a kettle boiling and a Volcano's eruption.

Sexual relations between Vulcans is basically placed in the same catagory as eating, the reason for it is basically for our survival as a species. It takes place in silence compared to the emotional words of endearment that Terrans enjoy during that time. My mother was human and I recall her smile, her touch, her laughter, her devotion and giving of herself in every way to my father. This is what I desire now especially after my virtual lonely trek across a barren desert that best describes my bonding and life with my bondmate T'ima.

I know now that you are my _k'diwa,_ half my heart, half my soul and I want to hold you and whisper words of endearment to you, I want to see your love for me in your eyes. I desire to have you lost in my touch when we are made one. No such is possible with a Vulcan female and in fact I would prefer to remain as I am rather then enter into another such relationship.

You however have given my heart hope, given my mind and body, the ability to resurrect long buried desires with the prospect of one-quarter Vulcan offsprings in our future. I know that protocol requires that I talk to your family, particularly your father. If you have even the starting of such feelings for me, I will wait until the proper time to address my request. I would count it my privilege to be able to have you accept me as your adun.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

"D" had been watching Spock face during his entire recitation. With every sentence or statement he would stroke her hands.

She wondered where else could she find such honesty. Such devotion? Such steadfastness? It seemed quite unlikely. So she spoke,

"As you said earlier, our knowledge of one another is quite limited. Spock, you said you would be willing to court me to allow us get to know one another a little better. I am certain that nothing would make me happier than becoming your aduna, but I do not want to go into such a relationship so completely blind. Would you be willing to do this for me?"

"It will only be an investment in time and I am more than willing to do whatever is require to have you desire for us, a shared life. So, let us just say, tonight is our first 'date'.

Laughing "D" said,

"And it is not a 'blind' one."

"Indeed."

Spock then stated,

"On our fifth 'date' I desire to have a very serious conversation with you about Vulcan males. I want to be allowed to show you the depth of my devotion to you before I breach the subject of Pon Farr."

"Pon Farr?"

"Time of mating?"

"Indeed."

"Is there any reason for me to be unduly concerned?"

"Not if you truly trust me."

"I trust you."

"Then I will never betray that trust. 'D', after that revelation, you will have the opportunity to either continue this courtship or terminate our relationship."

"I do not think I could do that."

"You are not presently in possession of all the facts so we will wait for our fifth 'date' to allow you to understand me fully."

After the meal and travel to her apartment Spock stood before her door and simply said,

"I wish to kiss you."

Before the words had fallen on the night air 'D' raised herself up on her toes and presented her lips which he gratefully received. Their kiss left them both breathless.

Spock uncharacteristically cleared his throat and said,

"When we kiss next time, we will share what could best be described as a Vulcan kiss."

"Spock, is it really that different?

"I will allow you to be the judge of that."

With that he took her hand and aligned their fingers and watched her face change and heard her breathing change. It was with this action that 'D' discovered the advantage of the Vulcan 'kiss', the unexpressive Vulcan was fully capable of seeing the reaction of said kiss on a non-Vulcan's face. It was with her response to Spock's action that she detected a slight upturn of his lips as with his left hand he caressed her face.


	34. Chapter 34

So Like Spock

Chapter Thirty-four

Spock had piloted a flitter to Sonan and Nyota's home and as he approached the front of the house he took a deep breath in an attempt to seek out scents that would remind him of his young days when he had visited this house. The property had belonged to his mother's family for well over a century. His father had even maintained a woodworking shop in the basement. He recalled that he had even joined his mother in her garden to pick Terran vegetables and then with pleasure his eating fresh tomatoes with salt, and jalapeno peppers fresh from the flourishing plants. Of course the 'fruits of his labors' would first be washed, placed on a plate and eaten with a fork and knife.

He placed his hand in the small of "D" back and guided her to the front door. Sonan responded to the automatic signal and came to the door and welcomed their guests. Spock followed their host to the living room and saw that there was very little change to the configuration of the house. The visible rooms were used in a way that was identical to how his mother had furnished the house. Nyota looked up from depositing a covered dish on the dining room table as her husband escorted their guests into the living room.

"Oh Spock, so pleased you could come. As she approached she smiled at 'D' and extended her hand. Before Spock could perform an introduction Nyota took it upon herself to grasp the young lady's hand,

"Hi, I am Nyota, Sonan appeared at her side and she introduced him as Sonan, her husband and bondmate, he simply nodded. Nyota announced that the table was set and she would be bringing the last two covered dishes to the table. 'D' volunteered to assist and so the two females went off to the kitchen together.

For a telepathic race, at times it was difficult to start a verbal conversation so Spock simply asked,

"Have you adjusted to life on Terran?"

"We have been here quite some time. Our three children were born in this house. Presently I head the Science Department at the Academy. My personal focus is the cataloguing of specimens physically submitted to our laboratory for study and storage. Sonan then addressed Spock,

Spock it would honor me if you would decide to assist in these laboratory studies, I would be pleased to have you as my assistant.

Spock nodded and said,

"I was wondering about a possible Terran-side Star Fleet position. I will certainly give your offer my immediate consideration."

Sonan nodded and Spock thought of how rewarding the opportunity to again spend time in a lab coupled with the opportunity for further study had its appeal. He would meditate on that possibility this very night. In actuality, he actually had two life changing matters on which to meditate.

Nyota voiced the invitation…

"Last Meal is on the table."

To perform their duties as consorts Spock and Sonan walked toward their partners and aided them to be seated and then sat down and silence pervaded until the last mouthful was swallowed.

The two Vulcan males had heard Nyota and 'D's' conversation and laughter while they were together in the kitchen. They both knew that was an indication that Nyota and 'D' had already started enjoying each other's company.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The evening visit proved to be most rewarding. When Sonan and Spock cleared the table and carried out their traditional roles as aduns, Nyota had sat in the living room sharing holovids and photos with 'D' who could not be impressed with the beauty of Sonan and Nyota's children. She wondered if the appearance of Vulcan/Terran offspring was always so outstandingly beautiful and handsome.

'D' then revealed to Nyota the fact that Spock had asked her to bond with him. With her head bowed she asked Nyota whether she should be apprehensive about a future with Spock.

Nyota simply said,

"Spock is a honorable Vulcan male, his human heritage allows him to delve into feelings that would not be as obvious in a full Vulcan. I however must exclude my husband Sonan, who experienced what Vulcans call _shan'hal'lak_ (love at first sight), an experience unique and rare among his race. He doggedly pursued me after our first meeting and waited quite a long time for me to be convinced of his sincerity. My bondmate, my husband has proved to be as he said, what would complete me. I am certain, Spock is more than capable of serving in that capacity for you.

In no way in their conversation did Nyota reveal that at one time Spock had been the one that completed her. She would never want to be the one that could stand in the way of Spock's present pursuit of complete fulfillment.

When Sonan and Spock entered the living room after carrying out their 'kitchen duties', Sonan suggested that they sit outside on the lanai, exiting through the back door the four of them observed the symphony of nightingales and the visual accompaniment of the fireflies. Spock commented on the structure and Sonan explained that he and one of his fellow scientist had built the structure and that had been his first immersion into carpentry. Spock commented that his father had always had a wood working shop in the basement. Sonan commented that there had been a sizeable amount of lumber and a few hand tools in the basement when they moved in.

Spock, stated that when they learned who was planning on the purchase of the property he insisted that the contents of the basement be left for the new owners. He knew that a Vulcan owner would never waste anything or discard something of value that would be left in the house.

Patting the bench on which he and Spock were seated Sonan said,

"This bench was made with some of the lumber that was stored in the basement."

Spock thought, the spirit of the house remains even until this day for parts of his family's experience remained as a permanent structure on the site.


	35. Chapter 35

So Like Spock

Chapter Thirty-five

The evening progressed and the conversations were rewarding and held promise of continuing association. Finally Spock spoke to 'D',

"You have a full day tomorrow, I must return you to your home so that you may proceed with ultimate efficiency in your assignment tomorrow."

Nyota and 'D' embraced and promised to keep in touch with one another. Sonan and Spock agreed on a day and time that Spock could be given a tour of Sonan's laboratory. Sonan and Nyota stood at their front door and observed Spock guide 'D' to the passenger side of the vehicle and assist her to enter, he then took the pilot's seat and within minutes they were on their way.

Spock reached for 'D's hand and brought it to his lips,

"You have had a rewarding evening?"

"Very much so. I do not believe I have ever met a happier couple. Their life together is so centered and full of purpose."

"You and I are fully capable of mirroring that experience."

"Spock, I believe you are correct in that reasoning."

He then squeezed her hand and watched as her breath hitched as he transmitted to her just a small degree of the passion that he held for her. Part of his sent message was,

'Although I am fully capable of complete and total control of my response to you, my request is that you do not make me wait long to fulfill my need for your mind and body.'

'D' nodded in understanding.

He brought her to her residence's door and lifted her chin so she could look directly into her eyes,

"I will now bid you a good night."

With that he brought her lips to his and crushed her body to his. When she released her there were tears in her eyes…

"Good night Spock."

His response, typically Vulcan was,

"May your rest be productive."

'D' watched as he returned to his vehicle and sped off. She touched her lips and discovered they were indeed swollen, a clear indication of his passion and need.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The next day after she had settled into her office 'D' heard footsteps in the hallway. This was unusual because everyone working or living at The Embassy wore soft slippers. She tilted her head trying to determine the source of this sound that was so rare. When Spock made his appearance at her door he was not dressed in his Vulcan robes, nor were his feet shod with the usual soft slippers. Instead he was dressed in his Star Fleet uniform, including his regulation boots. His commander stripes were displayed on both arms.

He nodded as he entered,

"I am in hopes that your rest was productive and if you find it necessary I will apologize for my farewell last night."

Smiling at him she simply said,

"I have no complaints."

"I am sincerely pleased to hear that."

He stood by the side of her desk and took her hands in his and kissed her palms. Explaining his appearance he said,

"I will be visiting Star Fleet Academy this morning to spend time with Sonan at his place of employment. I would desire you and I to share Last Meal this evening if that is agreeable to you."

"Is this our second date?"

"Of course, for I wish to reach the fifth one as quickly as possible."

She smiled and said,

"OK, pick me up."

"Am I to interpret that as a literal request?"

"No, my literal reasoning Vulcan. Meet me here."

"I was in anticipation of the literal interpretation."

Dismissing him 'D' simply said,

"See you later Spock."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

While he walked to the garage to pick up a vehicle Spock recalled his hours of medication the previous night. He had to organize his thoughts, set his priorities, control his emotions and attempt to silence the side effects of his thought of 'D'. He was relieved that he had the opportunity to introduce 'D' to Nyota. He also found that there appeared to be a basis for a bond to develop between himself and Sonan. He realized that somewhere in their ancestral records there was a family relationship but certainly not in any way close enough to prevent the joining of their progeny.

He planned to advise Sonan that he had no intention of advising 'D' of his previous relationship with Nyota and he hoped that that decision would be honored by him also. What Spock hoped was that Nyota would be able to advise 'D' of what could best described as what Terrans call the ABC's of something, in this case it was being the bondmate of a male Vulcan. Nyota could certainly do much to allay 'D''s concerns.

As he parked the vehicle in his assigned space which had never been reassigned because of his continued posting with Star Fleet, a sense of belonging came over him and it was with purposeful strides that he directed his steps toward Sonan's laboratory. This would be the first step in his relocation and acceptance of his new life. Although Vulcans do not get 'excited' he did have a feeling of anticipation that was almost overwhelming. Indeed he determined the only other things besides acquiring employment that would complete the future he desired would be his joining with 'D' and his acquiring a place for them to live. He had no desire to bring her to his apartment at the Embassy. Although she had worked among Vulcans and knew their temperament, he could not imagine they would have the freedom of expression he was so intent on enjoying if they were living under the Embassy's roof.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Walking down the hall way he noticed that these halls were virtually silent and he reasoned that most of those working in this area must be Vulcan. In actuality, there was very little need for verbal communication for these workers. Silence was treasured as the means to continue on a specific mind-set and meet challenges successfully.

Reaching what appeared to be the main office Spock entered to be greeted by a young Vulcan male who bowed his head in recognition and inquired,

"How may I be of service Osu Spock?"

"I am present to speak to _Pudor-tor_ (Highly Honored) Sonan."

Perhaps on some level all the workers might have a bond, for without any audible communication, within seconds Sonan came to the door and gave the Vulcan salute and offered the acceptable greeting which Spock returned.

Gesturing for Spock to follow Sonan led him down the hall way to a private laboratory and they entered and Spock had to suppress any sign of surprise for there seated on two chairs were his sons, S'nel and S'gai. Standing, their greeting was,

"Father, Live Long and Prosper".

Sonan stood back and allowed Spock and his sons to interact and then stated,

"Nyota was the one who suggested this reunion. She determined that her almost son-in-laws should have the opportunity to meet 'D'. In addition, she has planned a trip for all of us to Nairobi to have what she calls a 'Family Union'. The twins looked at one another with what could only be described as Vulcan excitement in their eyes. It appeared that Nyota had worked things out to the satisfaction of every one.


	36. Chapter 36

So Like Spock

Chapter Thirty-six

Spock was grateful for Nyota's forethought. It was typical of her to want to bring resolutions to problems. He thought kindly of her as he realized that it was indeed important for his son's to be introduced to 'D'. Before he met her for last meal he would make arrangements for his sons to join them for that meal.

Before Spock could think further on the subject Sonan's head tilted and he then stated,

"We will all join for 'Last Meal' at my house. Nyota has arranged for a delivery of food from Wong's"

Spock recalled the many times that Star Fleet crew members had used that restaurant as a chosen place to dine. His mother and father always went to that restaurant when they visited Terra. He did not allow his thoughts to go further into his memories of other visits to that location. Fortunately, the food would be a new experience for his sons. He inquired if S'nel and S'gai could accompany Sonan when he left for his home while he would go to 'pick up' 'D'. Sonan's simply nodded his head in compliance.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Upon arrival back at The Embassy, Spock went to his apartment to change his clothes. He selected a formal robe to wear, He immediately wondered if Embassy Suppies might have a any female robes available, if so, he would obtain one for 'D' to wear for their 'date' tonight. Once he was showered and dressed he contacted Supplies and made the inquiry. Yes, they did have a limited supply of female's robes which they displayed through the com unit. Spock's robe was brown so he picked out the tan colored one for 'D' and the proprietor promised delivery in a matter of minutes. Spock requested that the garment be placed in a box. Of course, Vulcans knew nothing about festive wrapping paper or brightly colored ribbons and bow. Like their life, their garments were neutral in color and thus not a blaring announcement of their Vulcan presence.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

With the box tucked under his arm he proceeded to 'D's office. As he approached he heard her speaking his native tongue to someone within the Embassy compound.

" _Yes Sir, I know that it might appear highly irregular, but believe me there is nothing improper in anything that I am doing. Is this a formal reprimand? Might I ask for it in writing? Of course…"_

Before she could continue her conversation he took the com unit out of her hand,

" _Osu Spock here. To whom am I speaking?"_

There was a pause and then the person on the end of the line identified himself. Spock then continued,

" _I wish to make an inquiry about the question in regard to Ms. 'D' performance here at the embassy. For what misconduct is she being censured?"_

" _Fraternization with a embassy resident."_

" _With whom is socializing?"_

There was uncharacteristic silence.

Spock repeated the question.

" _One of our honored guest."_

" _A name please."_

" _With you Osu Spock."_

" _Do I have the right and ability to choose my associates or do you think that perhaps, due to some lack on my part, I am unable to do so?"_

Silence

" _So that you are aware, Ms 'D' and I will shortly be leaving the embassy for a social call on friends. I do not ever want to hear even a whisper of any complaint about her work ethics, her morality or her job performance in the future. Live Long and Prosper Osu S'tan."_

" _Peace and Long Life to you Osu Spock."_

Standing over her desk he looked down on her bowed head.

"I am sorry to cause trouble. Is our being together going to be a problem? You know I do not want you to have any sort of negative repercussions because of me."

Spock took her hand and kissed her palms.

"Any kind of so called 'trouble' will enable me to sharpen my protective skills for 'D' be aware that is one role that I must be ever vigilant to perfect."

Taking the box from under his arm he extended it to 'D',

"Would you be averse to wearing this garment tonight?"

Opening the box her mouth shaped the letter 'O' as she looked down at the beautiful garment, gold embroidery on the labels displaying some of Sarek's words of wisdom.

Not taking it entirely out of the box she held the garment up to her and then said,

"This garment is like my adoption papers. I now truly belong."

If Spock could have smiled, he would have. Instead he again brought her palms to his lips.

"Please do me the honor of wearing that garment tonight. I will leave your office so that you will be able to change and then will meet you at the exact spot in the hall where we first met."

'D' had no doubt that his words were true. She hurried into her private half bath to change. It was as she said, the most beautiful garment she had ever seen. As she shook the garment out a piece of paper dropped to the floor. Inscribed in Vulcan text were Spock's words,

'As you place this garment on your body may it fully caress your skin as I wish to be able to do in the near future.

Your Spock''

In the meantime Spock attempted to imagine how she would look in the garment. He also tried to think about how they would appear to any official or guards at the front desk and knew they would be fodder for a small amount of conversation after they left.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Fortunately, with 'D' short cropped hairdo she did not have to worry about a formal Vulcan hairdo. After freshening up, she put on the robe and could not believe how it transformed her. She hoped she would 'do Spock proud'. Well, not exactly proud, for Vulcans long ago had shed that divisive emotion. What she wanted was Spock to be pleased to see her in this garment he had selected with her in mind.

'D' stood in the doorway with her hand on the door jamb. The light from her office was shining behind her giving her an unearthly glow. Spock immediately took her hand and brought her back into her office. He closed the door and his eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair and down her face and said,

"'D' you release in me unfathomable needs. She then felt his fingers search for her's, and then the buzz of their connection as she stood transfixed while he stared into her eyes.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Needless to say, their later appearance in the Embassy lobby was later commented on by a few but in a positive way.


	37. Chapter 37

So Like Spock

Chapter Thirty-seven

Once seated and strapped into the vehicle Spock initiated the conversation,

"I want you to meet my sons."

"Oh dear.

Breathing deeply 'D' continued,

Spock, to me that is a bit frightening. I think that most children resent their mother 'replacement'."

"The Vulcan Way does not allow for that mind set."

"I am certain it does not allow for 'hard feelings' either, but I cannot believe that a child of a certain age does not feel a degree of unrest when they see another woman in their mother's kitchen and even more so to see a strange woman in their father's bed."

Taking her hand in his Spock informed 'D',

"As a race, we have accepted the cessation of life as a time for the survivors to move on. Our grief is private and a time for reflection on the life of our loved one in the hopes that the life lived was productive for the individual and rewarding to them and others. We are thus able to continue on with the thought that we too must live our own lives productively.

The healers had advised us that my aduna's death was imminent. The night before T'ima died our sons came and bid her farewell, explaining that there was an important meeting they had to attend with my father the following day. She released them of all further obligation toward herself and insisted that they attend the meeting. Her action was typical, for in all areas of her life my aduna was a selfless individual.

So it was on the very next morning she ceased to exist and our sons were contacted. Through meditation they had prepared themselves.

There are no burials on Vulcan only cremation. Although private, there is a degree of ceremony before a Vulcan is assigned to the fire. Our two families joined together at the crematory to perform the specific rites involved with these final acts that express our familiar attachment. My sons were present and participated. In their heart and mind they had no guilt or grief at not being present at her last breath for she had instructed and permitted their absence. So you see, your acceptance by my sons would just be an expression of their understanding of the continuance of life with all its many possibilities."

With a degree of concern 'D' asked,

"Spock, why have you brought up this subject?"

"My sons are here."

"…And?"

"I want them to meet the Terran woman who I wish to share my kitchen and my bed."

"Is the reason for my robe?"

"No. I bought that garment as a statement to all at the embassy of my attachment to you. The next one you allow me to purchase will show my lineal history as definite testimony of said fact. "D' I have expressed my sentiments, I have been able to communicate with you in ways other than verbal of my need for you. Do you think that my sons or even my father could dissuade me from my goal?"

'D' looked down at her hands and nodded in the negtive.

With a slight upturn of his lips Spock said,

"I am sorry, I was unable to hear your reply."

With that he grasped her hand and sent to her the most powerful message of intent which caused 'D' to give him a sincere smile.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock then detailed the evening's activities, that they were on their way to Sonan and Nyota's house and that his sons were already there. Nyota had requested their presence here on Terra with the express wish that they meet you. In addition, she has planned a trip for all of us to her home in Nairobi, USA (United States of Africa).

"So 'D' my sons' presence here on Terra was by no means by my design but because of the well-wishes of Nyota. Contrary to Vulcan logic when I see her I am going to thank her for her kind thoughts and action."

'D' nodded in understanding,

"I will do so also."

Spock nodded.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they pulled up into the driveway two tall Vulcan males could be seen at the door.

Spock gestured,

"My sons await us. They are identical in appearance but different in personality and expression. I am in hopes that their individuality will be expressed tonight by their choice of dress. We will see."

When Spock approached the door, it was opened and of course there was no bear hug nor even actual touching. Instead what 'D' observed was the Vulcan salute and the typical greeting by the youths. Spock responded in kind. Once inside Spock gestured toward 'D' and identified her as the one that would in the near future 'complete him'. His sons nodded and then gave her the Vulcan greeting along with its accompanying salute.

'D' answered, in their native tongue,

"Live Long and Prosper."

Although their facial expression did not change, Spock advised 'D' that they were overwhelmed that she could converse in their tongue.

What 'D' was able to immediately recognize that her 'almost step sons' were exceedingly handsome and this particular day had shed their robes and were dressed in casual Terran clothing. She looked for some sort of way to tell them apart and then she stumbled on one distinct dissimilarity…one raised his right brow, while the other the left. Now if she could get it straight which one was raising which, that battle would be won.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Just then Nyota entered the house accompanied by an older Oriental male who carried a large box and sat it on the table with a familiarity that indicated he had been at the location before.

Sonan nodded in greeting to the gentlemen as did Spock. Mr. Wong, now reduced to a delivery 'boy' since his sons took over the restaurant smiled at Spock and looking around and simply said that apparently what he was observing was a 'family reunion.' Nyota seconded his observation and asked if he would care to join them.

Smiling he said,

"No, although it would be a pleasure to do so, my son's might fire me because of my being derelict in my duties. This is especially the case since my dear wife died. I spend most of my time in the restaurant and they decided they had to give me something to do…so here I am, 'Wong's Delivery Service'. Please come by the restaurant while all of you are here on Terra for a meal on the house. I will cook it myself."

With familiarity Nyota threaded her arm through his as they walked towards the door and she promised they would do as he suggested. Then she asked did he still travel.

"No, not since Mei Ling left me."

Nyota responded,

"We continue to grieve with thee."

Nyota addressed her old friend,

"Let me present this as a possibility, we are all going to Nairobi, if you think you would like to join us, please let me know."

"I certainly will," was Mr. Wong's reply as he made his way to the delivery truck parked outside Sonan and Nyota's house.

"Nyota waved and stated,

"Think seriously of my request. It would do you a world of good to get away from your 'job.''"

Bowing to Nyota he said,

"I will give it serious consideration."

Nyota wondered if a new restaurant named 'Wong' would be accepted by the people of the cosmopolitan city of Nairobi. She was certain such an establishment would give Mr. Wong a new lease on life.


	38. Chapter 38

So Like Spock

Chapter Thirty-eight

Returning to the living room Nyota went to Sonan and touched his hand,

"I think our Mr. Wong has been alone too long. I am certain that some very enterprising female in Nairobi would be more than happy to take care of him."

Of course, Sonan's face remained unexpressive, but he did give his Nyota's hand a squeeze, and sent,

'My Nyota, your capacity for demonstrating loving care continues to seek out more avenues for its expression. _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ (I cherish thee).

Nyota then went over and hugged 'D' in welcome and asked,

"You have met Spock's sons?"

"Yes. They are truly extraordinarily handsome."

Nyota added,

"I always felt that Vulcan and Terran children took the best from each species and although the twins' mother was Vulcan, Spock's humanity must have bled through to allow their appearance to be outstanding. Believe me, I wait with baited breath to see the appearance of the offspring of S'nel and S'gai and our daughters. If any females are born to that union the fathers will have to 'ride shotgun'."

Taking 'D' hand Nyota said,

"Let us set out the food on the table."

As they turned 'D' noticed out of the corner of her eye that Spock's sons seemed to be studying her. Of course, with their neutral façades she did not have a clue as to their thoughts.

Before they went into the kitchen 'D' took Nyota's hand and thanked her for making it possible for her to meet Spock's sons.

Nyota took her hand and quietly said,

"Life goes on and we must 'board that train' and go where it takes us but it is more enjoyable if we get to know the other passengers."

'D' nodded in agreement.

Covered dishes were ready and after cleansing their hands, they both began emptying the restaurant containers. As 'D' finished that chore, Nyota went into the kitchen and brought back the table settings, silverware and napkins. As usual, Sonon and Spock did their duty on the consort level. The twins sat across from Spock and 'D'. Once everyone was seated, silence reigned.

After the meal the four males contributed their part to complete the meal ritual. In silence they were all in the kitchen which allowed Nyota and 'D' to speak virtually alone. 'D' started the conversation,

"I am a bit concerned about Spock's son's accepting me."

Nyota answered,

"'D', they are not going to accept you as their mother's replacement, but they will accept you as their father's bondmate. Believe me when they communicated with Spock through their familiar bond they are aware of his need to have the stability in his life that his bonding with you will bring him."

Putting her head down 'D' sighed,

"Nyota, tell me are Terran females truly physically compatible with Vulcan males? Did you and Sonan not need outside assistance to have children?"

"Let me share this thought with you, when your Vulcan bondmate joins with you physically, he also joins with you mentally. Let me assure you, I am truly a satisfied Terran wife of a Vulcan male. The difference between joining with a Vulcan I liken to comparing a lone fire cracker to a volcanic eruption. 'D', you will never be the same."

Clearing her throat D' then asked,

"What is Pon Farr?"

"Thankfully, Pon Farr is now spoke of more openly. For centuries it was never spoken of outside that race and hardly mentioned within it. Basically it is a biological imperative that at one time was experienced by all life on Vulcan. The literal translation is 'the time for mating'.

At one time it was a frightful experience for both the male and the female with the male's need to copulate almost continually until the Vulcan male's hormones became balanced again. During this time the Vulcan male would lose all rational and logical thought processes. If the Vulcan male was unable to be joined with his betrothal, he would die. That fact was behind the reasoning for Vulcan engagement bonding of children at seven years of age ( _koon'ul_ ). For a species under that specter, it was the way to insure that when a Vulcan males 'time' came, he would have someone available to save his sanity and his life.

After Va Pak, with the imbalance of male and female survivors extensive study and research went into reducing the severity of these episode. The study was successful and now a herbal supplement is available so that Pon Farr has become more like an extended honeymoon for a Vulcan and his mate. That suppliment has proved to most valuable especially now with so many Vulcan with non-Vulcan bondings. Sonan and I usually go to New Vulcan when 'his time' is near. On that planet there are special facilities available that allow for privacy at this time.

Our son was conceived during our first Pon Farr together. So as to put your mind at ease, Vulcan males are completely able to join with their bondmates at any time, but before the discovery of the herbal supplement, during Pon Farr, it was a life and death matter."

Nyota did not mention the Vulcan male marked their mates at their first joining. She felt that it should be Spock who reveals this information to her.

Tapping 'D' on the knee Nyota alerted her that the males were returning. She whispered, if you have any more questions come by my office at the Academy. My maiden name, 'Uhura' is on the directory because no one would be able to read or pronounce Sonan's family name.

Over the intervening weeks, Nyota and 'D' met for lunch and discovered that they both had a fondness for exercise and running. Sometimes they would meet at the academy's gym. Nyota had secured for her friend a guest pass.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The twins returned to Vulcan to complete certain protocol lessons administered by their grandfather and then were able to be excused for their trip to Nairobi. Mr. Wong had agreed to accompany them on the trip.

It was on their fourth 'date' that Spock reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood diamond ring and then voiced,

"With Vulcan/Terran relationships abounding, a wedding ring has become for some a necessary accessory. To the Terran eye, it will indicate that you already have a mate, a protector and provider. For the Vulcan this ring provides the same non-verbal statement which is also recognized by our body language, which include the consorts' positions when walking, standing alongside his mate or even escorting her to be seated. These 'loudly' proclaims to another Vulcan male that without a doubt this female is taken, either bonded or betrothed to the accompanying male and that the male will provide for her, accept challenges for their continued relationship, and will protect her to the death. This is the Vulcan Way."

Bowing his head he simply concluded,

"I yearn for you 'D'."

He then took her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers in a slow, long kiss. He concluded that human contact with his administration of the ozh'esta.

So powerful was the contact that 'D' swayed unsteadily on her feet. Preventing a fall, Spock's powerful arms held her fast.

Once 'D's senses cleared she asked,

"Do you want us to bond before we go to Nairobi?"

"I would want it to be so."

"So let our fifth date be our bonding ceremony."

Spock's entire body relaxed as he took 'D's hand in his and kissed her palms. The uncertainty was over, shortly she would be his. He would contact his father and sons tomorrow with the intent of inviting them to the ceremony.

Spock then continued,

"'D', tomorrow we will go to look for a place of residence. I am certain you are more familiar with this city than I, so believe it would be wise for you to determine in what area we will live and then we will jointly determine what kind of dwelling is most suitable."


	39. Chapter 39

A/N:

One of our guest reviewers left a statement stating that because of 'D's s African descent, she would find Spock's statement about death, not quite acceptable. Although in all honesty, we must admit, many today hold this same view.

Our guest should be aware of various species rituals or none-ritual acceptance of death held by many for centuries. In James Michener's 'The Covenant', (Book One) on the pygmys' trek to their new home territory, older members of the tribe, who could not keep up, were left with a supply of water and left to die, no ceremony there. When a tribal member is unable to contribute toward the tribe's survival, the Inuit (First Nation) people of the north, left such members on the ice to die.

I believe Spock's mentioned a family ritual ceremony, while not described, indicated that this was not a cold, assigning a person 'to the fire'. Ceremony is very important to Vulcans so while the ceremony is not described as it was possible for a Vulcan, such a farewell was an emotional one.

As would be the case of most married or bonded couples, they would make their wishes known as to how they wish to be remembered, what kind of arrangements should be made, etc. Within their bonded/married state, I cannot imagine Spock and 'D' being remiss in this area.

Another guest commented on the swiftness of this courtship. I guess when you have lived through disappointment and you meet the first person that is straight forward, honest and focused as Spock, you sit up and take notice.

Same reader: Yes, the herb being referred to is the one used by Native Americas and then shared and refined for their use by their Vulcan neighbors at their settlement in Arizona.

Botsey

Now, on to the story…

So Like Spock

Chapter Thirty-nine

After Spock and 'D' left Sonan and Nyota's residence, 'D' directed him to a certain area of housing, not too far from the house they had just left. The houses were varied, something 'D' liked. She was definitely opposed to housings where the dwellings were identical to one another. To her, that was a nightmare. She also was adverse to houses that were close to one another. In that type of setting, she always imagined that one's neighbor could be privy to private conversations in the house next door to their own. So as Spock drove up one block and down another he heard 'D's command to 'Stop' and she grasped his arm.

His reaction was instantaneous and he then pulled into a parking space that faced a single house on a cul de sac. From the looks from outside, it had a basement, first and second floors and an attic and lo and behold, it was for sale. Spock immediately memorized the number and he and 'D' exited the vehicle to look around the property.

"'D', you are pleased with this type of housing?"

Her hand was at her mouth as she nodded in the affirmative.

"I think we should continue our exploration to see if we see any other housing that is comparable."

Again, 'D' nodded.

He escorted her back to the vehicle and they continued to take street by street. Fortunately, they still had sun light for at least another hour.

They found another house with a 'for sale' that was a ranch style that according to Spock's calculations had the same amount of square footage as the three story one they had first seen. This house did not appear to have a basement, one of the requirements he wanted met in the selection of their home. Another house reminded Spock of the house that Sonan and Nyota now lived in, which had been the Terran house of his youth. It had at least two acres of land, had a basement and an attic. Spock memorized that number also.

'D' yawned and put her head on Spock shoulder and he whispered,

"My 'D' currently you are not in need of a new residence, but you are in need of rest. We will continue our search after your working hours tomorrow. In the morning I will speak to the embassy's resident healer to inform him of our decision to bond. Once we set a day I wish you to advise your family as I will mine and then I will make all necessary transportation arrangements."

Spock already knew he would contact Admiral Pike and request that 'D's sister be given leave to also attend. That would be his surprise for her.

'D' had repositioned her body so that her face was on his shoulder cushioned by her hands. This was the first time he had viewed her as she slept and she was so beautiful. Her hands were occupied with acting as pillows and the only part of her available for his hand to contact was her thigh. He rested his hand there and felt the firmness of her body and was caught up in his desire for her.

Spock pulled over and gently shook her.

'D' your close physical contact is wreaking havoc with my control. He ran his hand through her hair and then down the side of her face and then brought her lips to his. When she moaned his Vulcan heritage manifested itself by a low growl.

If he were fully human he might have panicked at the possibility of a negative reaction to his response to their kiss. This did not prove to be the case, instead she tilted her head back and laughed. Of course that did not help Spock one little bit but after her laughter subsided she simply said,

"I do believe I like your reaction very much."

Spock pulled the vehicle out of the parking space and replied,

"With that confession I am very much pleased."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Of course, when they pulled up into her parking area Spock went to the passenger side and opened the door. The difference this time was that he reached down and picked 'D' up into his arms. She was giggling and stated,

"This is terribly un-Vulcan of you."

"I am half human and am now practicing the ritual that Terran husbands perform after marriage…carrying one's bride over the threshold."

"I am not your bride yet."

"How well I am aware of that for if you were my bride this very night I would take you to myself, and…

'D' put her hands over his mouth and laughingly said,

"You would have your way with me."

"Ahh, My 'D', be very well aware that is not the correct thought for we would have our way with each other."

"Spock, you desire me that much."

"I do, but my dedication to the Vulcan Way will not allow me to fulfill that desire until we are bonded and married. It is the honorable way for a Vulcan."

"I will honor the Vulcan way by not sitting too close to you for the time that we remain single."

Pursing her lips and looking at him out of the corner of her eye she continued,

"Perhaps we should refrain from kissing?"

Spock's reply was to return her to a standing position, pull her body to his, put his other hand at the back of her neck and kiss her until she was breathless.

"Does that answer that question?"

Breathing deeply she nodded in the affirmative.


	40. Chapter 40

So Like Spock

Chapter Forty

After entering her apartment 'D' braced herself against her door and took a deep breath. She remembered Nyota's words that indicated that she was a truly satisfied bondmate. The passion that she had experienced during what she could best be described as a 'make our session' was more than astounding. As a matter of fact she was having a difficult time finding a word to describe it. Her mind was racing trying to understand what she had undergone with Spock. She had felt so comfortable in his arms. The biggest surprise was his animalistic response to her moan. Perhaps she would mention that to Nyota.

Now almost dreamlike she went about her night time routine and as she finally crawled into bed and found when she closed her eyes and a vision of Spock with his intense eyes trained on her after their kiss greeted her. Fortunately, sleep overtook her before she could mentally build on that image.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

At the embassy Spock entered his rooms and removed his robe and put on his meditation attire. He lit the asenoi and knelt down and closed his eyes. He attempted to quiet his heart and mind with the ultimate goal of quieting his body. It had been over twenty-four years since he had experienced this degree of disquietude. As a mantra he repeated this Vulcan truth:

'The only time a Vulcan is IN NEED of anything or anyone is during his 'time'.

The collaborating truth is that under normal circumstances, Vulcans do not NEED. When a problem is encountered it is then analyzed, logically solutions investigated and then implemented. He then set his calculations in motion and determined what he was experiencing had nothing to do with 'his time'. The only explanation that came to the front was that his human DNA was seeking expression. Thus the decision that he and 'D' would be married and bonded soon was indeed a wise one. He was not certain how long these Terran passions could stay under his strict Vulcan control. He wanted release in the comfort of 'D's mind and body.

Once reaching that conclusion Spock easily reached _v'ree'lat_ (meditation to search and sort). He stayed in that state for five hours and felt his resolve in all areas strengthened and after his cleansing ritual he slipped into a deep sleep.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

'D's com unit announced an incoming message and when she stumbled to the seating, the live contact had disconnected but the com had been saved. Spock's message was simple,

"Join me at 'First Meal' in the embassy dining room…please."

Spock so accustomed to giving orders he very often forgot to ask or make requests. He determined that she certainly was worth what Terrans called 'polite-address'. So as a final thought at the end of his message he had added the word that indicated a request was being made. Within seconds his com signaled a reply. A sleepy eyed 'D's head was in her palm that was leaning on one elbow as she said,

"Good morning Spock…"

Then came the yawn.

"Sorry."

"I presume from that response that you have not obtained the required hours of sleep. I shall call you later."

"No, no, do not go. I just had a restless night."

"Initially, I did also."

"I am sorry Spock."

"What is the basis for your apology?"

"I believe that I was the cause of you almost failing in your resolve yesterday evening."

"My 'D' my response to your presence last night was based on the part of me that mirrors what you are, a Terran, a human. That part of me that reflects you completely overruled my Vulcan logic. This has only happened one time before in my entire life and it too had its basis in a Vulcan/Human relationship.

One thing I wish to let you know, Vulcan males who bond with Terran females are the most fortunate of our race. Terran females' minds offer us as much fulfillment as their bodies. We immerse ourselves in your emotions and this gives us all great satisfaction.

There is a colony of Vulcans who reside in the state of Arizona in a community called _Ah'rak kya'_ which when translated mean, 'Vulcan Lives'. The vast majority of bonded Vulcans, who reside there, I would say upward of 98.7% are bonded to Terran females. They have contributed much to progress that has taken place on New Vulcan. Their population growth is astounding, many multiple births are recorded, twins and triplets are considered the norm. That colony stands as a sterling example of our two species compatibility.

It was in that location through contact with the indigenous people that the herbal supplement that erased most of the negativity association with Pon Farr was developed. In Vulcan history this has proved to be one of our most progressive steps."

Looking at the clock on the wall 'D' jumps from her chair and says,

"I have to get ready for work."

"You have been excused from your scheduled work today…"

"What!"

"You are not required to go to your office."

"How…?"

"Be assured this day 'off' will not weigh against you for I have informed your superior that I am in need of your services today. In fact, you will get your full pay for the day's work."

Shaking her head she sighed,

"So what is your command, my today Lord and Master?"

With a raised eyebrow Spock stated,

"While I will never expect to be referred to as your master, my title Osu, does indicate that on Vulcan or on Vulcan soil, you might hear me addressed thusly. However, in our relationship I fill the roles of your adun, bondmate, husband, provider, protector and lover. To be addressed as Master, would indicate a servient position by the one addressing me and certainly that can never be the case between myself and you.

'D' put her hand on the screen and said,

"Spock, I was speaking in jest."

Spock thought for a moment and then stated that Vulcans had not mastered that human inclination and that he could almost for a certainty guarantee that they never will. Tilting his head a bit he asked,

"Were you teasing me?"

"Yes."

"I understand."

'D' then stood up and said,

"I have to get dressed."

Spock remained stoically looking on through the connection. 'D' making certain that their on-line visit did not evolve into a voyeuristic experience smiled and said,

"Not yet, my almost husband."

She then turned off her unit.


	41. Chapter 41

So Like Spock

Chapter Forty-One

Just as 'D' put the finishing touch on her routine there was the assertive knock on the door. Pressing the entry control the door opened and in the doorway stood Spock, again dressed in a Vulcan robe. With the usual tilt of his head he addressed her,

"Good morning, "D" I hope that your rest was productive. Are you prepared for our 'house hunting' task for today?"

She leaned towards Spock and placed a kiss on his cheek and said,

"Do you know that I would live in a hovel with you?"

"No, you would not because I would not permit it. A Vulcan male must provide the best for his bondmate and a hovel would not qualify as a suitable dwelling for you as my aduna.

'D' knew that it would not work for her to explain that her comment was a joke, after all Vulcans do not engage in such activity because such is not programmed into their DNA, but perhaps Spock, as a Vulcan-Human hybrid would eventually stand a better chance of possibly understanding such, even if he was incapable of practicing such conduct."

Spock inquired,

"Have you had First Meal?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

They enter their vehicle,Spock nodded and turned around in order to visit their favorite vegetarian restaurant for their unusual breakfast menu.

Once seated, Spock watched 'D' as she ate and as he enjoyed two cups of tea. When she finished they returned to their vehicle and they headed toward the 'housing market'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Spock had already contacted two real estate agents and they were in plenty of time to meet them so they continued their 'explore' of the neighborhood.

It was a bright sunny day, a much better environment to see the properties they had looked at previously and make a more educated judgement on the suitability of each residence. They both leaned heavily toward the first house they had viewed that was similar to the home he had enjoyed as a youngster.

Two other residences seemed suitable and then they came across a three-acre plot of land, which was an unbelievable find. Spock assisted 'D' from the vehicle and they proceeded to 'walk the land'. They discovered that part of the acres was still wooded. Spock knelt and took a handful of soil into his palm and then wrapped it in his handkerchief for testing later.

Spock envisioned his garden, and a lanai for now and plenty of space for a play area for their children. His chest swelled when he analyzed his thoughts. He would be a father again and he was certain he would thoroughly be pleasured by the efforts they put forth to reach such a realization. Perhaps they would produce daughters. How he would deal with that different mind-set after only fathering sons. The thought of being coupled with his aduna almost made him want to hold her to himself at that moment, but he refrained not wanting to cause a public scene.

They both decided that the acres would probably be the best investment because they would build to suit their needs and have out-buildings built for storage and the pursuit of any hobbies taken up in the future. Those structures would prevent clutter in the house that they would design and have built.

Immediately Spock contacted the agent whose name was displayed, found out the price and then quickly conferred with 'D' and with his affirmation the agent set up an appointment for that very day. Spock then called the other agents and cancelled their appointments and then he took 'D' hands in his and kiss her palms and said,

"We must contact the embassy for perhaps some Vulcan engineers will assist us in the design of our home. Although it cannot be totally Vulcan, with your permission let us explore the possibility of a unique, one of a kind structure that will mirror both of our taste."

"D' nodded and asked,

"Could we possibly build within the wooded area?"

"That would be most amenable."

As they walked toward their vehicle D' leaned over and kissed Spock's cheek and said,

"I will leave the design of our home to you for I would live anywhere with you."

Spock then added

"Except a hovel."

Smiling, remembering their previous conversation she responded,

"Certainly not a hovel".

Spock immediately decided that once the necessary permits were obtained, he would work with the Vulcan architects and engineers and assist in the construction of their house. One of the factors he was going to include in the house's construction was the ability of the building to withstand earthquakes for he was aware that on several occasions the area had endured severe seismic activity. He would not put his family in jeopardy by not including that feature to insure their safety.

Feeling 'D's excitement through his slight touch he decided that before visiting the agent they would enjoy Second Meal and as they entered their vehicle he programmed into the GPS system the address of the East Indian restaurant that featured many vegetarian dishes. After the meal they would make their way to the agent.

'D' wondered about how they would be able to pay for the land and then the house. She only had a small savings account.

Spock sensing her apprehension simply said,

"Although this will be 'our' house, the expense falls upon me because it is the duty of a Vulcan adun to provide for the housing of his aduna. That is The Vulcan Way."

Spock then added,

"My title 'Osu' is not just an honorfic one, it comes with all the trappings that such would be connected with such on Terra. For me, I believe the Terran expression is, 'money is not an object'.

'D' looked concerned and then simply said,

"Oh."

Spock's response was immediate,

"'D', what is the source of your concern?"

"You could have like married Vulcan royalty and instead you chose me?"

"'D', first of all, there is no monarchy on Vulcan. There are however prominent clans, tribes, families and family lines of decent. My father, Sarek of Vulcan can trace his lineage to Surak, our honorable founder of The Vulcan Way which is our school of logic, my father's mother, my grandmother is T'Pau of Vulcan, my grandfather was Sonan, the Vulcan who initiated 'first contact'. Of course, unbeknown to him, by that contact he made it possible for me to eventually lay claim to Terra as my second home. It also lay the foundation for my father's bonding with my mother Amanda Grayson, of Terra. Most of this history you are aware of but you were not aware of my place in the 'big picture'.

And indeed, I did choose you for we will complete one another and I treasure you."

'D' was silent for a moment and then said,

"When I bond with you, will I become part of that hierarchy?"

"Yes, you will become T'sai (Lady) De'pre'a on Vulcan soil and will be treated with respect and a degree of deference.

'D's response was a whispered,

"Oh Dear."


	42. Chapter 42

So Like Spock

Chapter Forty-two

Spock had already spoken to the Vulcan construction crew that was connected to the embassy. He had downloaded the very specific forms that would apply to the construction plan he had chosen. He now said to 'D',

"I wish to show you the plans and the envisioned finish product that will be our place of domicile."

Thinking that Spock would produce some plans from inside one of his robe's voluminous sleeves, she anticipated a hard copy of what Spock had created. Instead he took her hand and sent her the information that had been decided practical for a Terran expression of a Vulcan house. As Spock continued sending 'D' pictures he narrated what was being seen,

"Our home will conserve energy, have its own 'gray water' supply tank, will gather solar energy through panels set up away from the house with a connection to a storage unit which will allow us to sell excess energy to our local supplier. Since we have determined that we wish the house in the wooded area of our property in order for us to have energy also from the wind, we will be able to set up two structure to collect and store that energy also. Except for the need to drill for drinking water, our home will be entirely self-sufficient.

Our construction crew has received permission to start work immediately because the city planners are anxious to see the actual construction and the implementation of the factors that will show the advantages of Vulcan housing.

I will be assisting some of the construction crew for the time we have left before we bond and we leave for Nairobi. When we return to San Francisco our home will be ready for us to inhabit. You may start packing for the move and with your permission, we will select Vulcan style furniture for our home."

'D' head was actually reeling from the amount of information Spock had revealed to her and she simply nodded, smiled and said,

"You remember what I said about I would live with you anywhere?"

"So I intend to make that 'anywhere' a most pleasant experience for you."

Spock now took 'D' elbow and guided her to the vehicle and once seated stated,

"'D', we must decide on a date for our bonding so that our respective families can be advised. We must give them enough time to make arrangements for the trip to San Francisco. You do not have to make arrangements for your attire, again with your permission I will arrange for your Vulcan robe to be tailored to fit you."

"I will be most honored to wear the garment you wish me to wear."

He reached down and took her hands and kissed her palms.

"I am the one that will be honored, My 'D'.

Uncharacteristically Spock sighed, he was indeed struggling.

'D' felt impelled to ask,

"Spock, my family can be here in San Francisco in two days, what time perimeters are involved with your family? How long will it take for my robe to be completed? Where will the bonding take place? How long does the ceremony take? Will you be adverse to a reception? I believe for your sake, we should not prolong our bonding. It will soon be even more uncomfortable for you to be in my presence. I cannot allow you to suffer when it is within my power to relieve your present state. I am ready to become yours in mind and body at any time that you see fit."

Spock took 'D' in his arms and whispered,

"My 'D', I thank you.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So it was, from that day onward, the plans for the bonding were implemented, contacts were made, the Healer advised, her robe whose design remained secret was finished, invitations sent via on-line delivery and Spock selected a honeymoon designation. Response was immediate and 'D' requested a leave of absence from her post at the embassy, promising to return after her trip to Nairobi.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

'D's family arrived in San Francisco anxious to meet their new almost son-in-law. Spock had arranged for a private room at Wong's and when 'D' entered the restaurant he was at the door to greet and be introduced to 'D' parents and siblings. He had already met at the airport, her sister's that she had one time believed was loss. He had sequestered her in a private room in the embassy to be presented to 'D' at their ceremony.

Spock had wondered if 'D's parents would be comfortable with just the bonding ceremony so as an additional surprise he had found a minister who would perform the civil ceremony so that a record of their marriage could be placed in the county records. He had arranged that the civil ceremony would take place first after 'D's father brought her to him. The bonding ceremony would take place in private for he knew that once that had taken place he would not be willing or even be able to share her with another human or Vulcan. She would then be his in the truest sense of the word. The next step, their intimacy would take place at the embassy for they would spend their first days together in one of the rooms that had been used by Pon Farr couples. They were sound-proof and the one that he had chosen had been fitted with a canopy-bed reinforced to endure Vulcan strength.

So certain was he that it would take time for them to reach fulfillment, he had no intention of leaving those rooms for at least three days. Then he would take her to Risa, the honeymoon capital of the quadrant. The cottages on the mountains that overlooked the lavender sea reflecting the pink sky might prove to be something he might be willing to look at, when he was not looking at his 'D'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

Sonan and Nyota had also been invited to join them for this meal. Sonan was dressed in casual Terran clothing, but Spock was dressed in his Vulcan formal robe. During the dinner at Wong's he entertained all the questioned presented to him about his life and his plans for the future. He was even open to embarrassing questions, a few presented by 'D' young nephew who wanted to know if Spock had legs under his robes. In answer Spock stood up and raised his robe to reveal Vulcan trousers. The same young one asked if his ears allowed him to hear more acutely than Terrans. To demonstrate Spock asked the youngster to leave the room and whisper something while facing away from the entrance. When he reappeared Spock revealed exactly what he had said. The youngster, whose name was Jerry excitedly said,

"That is so cool. Wait until I tell my classmates about this."

Before the evening was over Mr. Wong made his appearance and of course went to Nyota and kissed her hand and said,

"I have decided to accept your kind invitation and join you on the trip to your homeland."

Nyota was overjoyed and already her head was spinning with match-up schemes. Turning to 'D' family she extended the invitation to include them. After a short conversation between 'D's parents the group the travel group expanded by nine individuals. There was no need to worry about housing, for within the family compound guest cabins were abundant.


	43. Chapter 43

So Like Spock

Chapter Forty-three

Three days before the scheduled bonding Nyota got a frantic call from 'D',

"I need to talk with you…Can you meet me somewhere private?"

"Come to my office. After five there is no more private place in this city. My staff virtually runs away from my presence when the clock chimes seventeen hundred hours."

"OK, five fifteen."

"See you then.

As 'D' entered Nyota's office she still cautiously looked up and down the hallways and listened for footsteps on the stairway.

"Come on in and hang the 'closed' sign in the window and come this way I have a sitting area and a small kitchen in the back where we will most certainly be in private."

'D' sighed deeply and finally said,

"Do you have any idea why I am here?"

Placing her pointer finger on her chin and leaning forward Nyota whispered,

"Three days before bonding after a whirlwind courtship to a male of another species…let me guess. But before I give you an education in Vulcan male 101, let us make us some tea. Do you have a preference?"

"As long as it will relax me, I will take anything."

"I think tea is not what you had in mind but we have a strict 'No Alcoholic Beverages' on school grounds. A strict code here on campus which was implemented after a few drunken Andorians wrecked three school rooms. We did not want to revisit that kind of scene again. Basically the ruling's application is for the student body, but I encourage staff to keep their stash under lock and key and I have never restocked by supply after my last guest cleaned me out.

Nyota looked on as she was able to discern only a slight smile from 'D' who was usually quite jovial.

Placing her forehead in the palm of one hand, 'D' finally asked the all-important question…

"Is IT really that different?"

"Different? I'd say. It is like comparing a diamond to a lump of coal. They both are basically the same, but oh so different. First let me tell you that a Vulcan male does everything he can to please his bondmate. After your official bonding where the healer joins the both of you, when he bonds with you it will be with the intent to bring you calm, comfort and pleasure. He will show you in your mind exactly what he will do, before he initiates any acts of intimacy. If you are not ready, he will know and will wait until you are.

The other thing that is unique is the Vulcan males' stamina. There is a possibility that you will not leave your marital bed for days. He will care for you, provide nourishment, necessary liquids but he will only allow you out of his sight for a few moments at a time. That is insight into the Vulcan males' possessive nature. During his first joinings with you he is actual drawing a 'map' of you in his mind. With that 'map' he will be able to find you no matter where you are. He will memorize your heartbeat, your breathing pattern, the texture of your skin, any blemishes you might have, the feel of your hair, the sound of your steps, your voice, the alignment of your teeth, your scent, everything about you will be stored away in that unfathomable mind of your Vulcan male. When he finally reveals his attachment to you, what we would call his love for you, it will take your breath away. Sonan's silent declaration brought me to tears.

Believe me 'D', every Terran female who is bonded to a Vulcan male feels themselves so very fortunate to have been chosen to share a life with such a selfless individual whose determination is to make your happiness their priority.

Now down to the real mystery. Although with the initial view of a Vulcan males physiology it is apparently that there is a different between them and a Terran male, but, their body functions are just the same as is the methodology.

There will be no surprises because the Vulcan male 'telegraphs' his intent before he carries it out. I have come to understand that this is a concession to the Terran female psi-null state. Under normal circumstances we do not have the gift that the Vulcan female has, that is the ability to be able to communicate silently. After the bonding, all of that changes and after the husband or adun maps you out, wherever you are he can find you or communicate with you. It fits nicely into the Vulcan adun's declaration that he will protect you at the cost of his very own life. In order to carry that out he has to always know where you are.

The other thing that is amazing is the Vulcan bondmates fascination with his Terran aduna's emotions, the Vulcan male sort of feeds off of your strong feelings. The Vulcan male becomes quite adapt at knowing your emotional state without you ever revealing them. This makes them sensitive to your more private nature. This is something that Terran males sometimes are oblivious to.

So like I said, it is different but in oh such a wonderful way."

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota, with insight while conducting this discussion with 'D' Nyota she had never used Spock's name, but simply used the expression 'the Vulcan male'. It was a fact that those years they shared so long ago were so far removed from her memory because Sonan had replaced them with the wonder of his 'cherishing' of her to the extreme.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Nyota looked over at 'D' and noticed that already a very satisfied look had replaced the one of apprehension with which she had entered her office. The only thing she could imagine was that after their honeymoon 'D' would approach her and inform her that she was so right in her description of The Vulcan Male, and in her case, her Spock.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

After Spock had revealed that he was also going to have a civil ceremony before the Vulcan one, Sonan had insisted that the marriage take place in their home's back yard. At that location, there was a familiarity that pleased Spock. He had totally obliterated any 'ghosts' that might have lingered if he had not grown this attachment to 'D'. He requested that Sonan stand up with him. He was certain that 'D' had already asked Nyota to be at her side.

The Vulcan gardener had already set aside the floral displays that would grace the backyard. Recordings of Spock playing the _ka'athyra_ would serve as background music. The Justice of the Peace who would perform the ceremony was very familiar with The Vulcan Way so there would be no flowery speech, he would just 'cut to the chase', in this case to the 'I Dos'.

After the wedding vows, Spock and 'D' would spend a short time at 'the reception' then Spock and 'D' would depart for the bonding ceremony at the embassy and then Spock and 'D' would depart to their rooms. Spock had already stocked the room with whatever he thought she would need. At that juncture in time Spock was fully aware that his needs could only be satisfied by two things, 'D' mind and body. Upon those two things he would indeed feast.


	44. Chapter 44

So Like Spock

Chapter Forty-four

The day was upon them, bright and sunny, actually a perfect day in every way. Nyota had set aside the middle bedroom as 'D's dressing room. All her female relatives were with her when there was a light tap on the door. 'D's mother opened the door and screamed. Standing in front of her in her Star Fleet uniform was her daughter La'pre'da who had been given a month's shore leave. 'D' rushed to her side and they tearfully embraced.

'D' uttered one word,

"Spock?"

La'pre'da nodded.

'D' felt like her heart could burst with love for Spock, he knew that her sister's absence would have been the only sadness that could be connected with the start of their life together, he took it upon himself to remove that one dark cloud.

'D's short hair did not have to be styled but it could be adorned. Going to the closet in the room 'D's mother brought out a beautiful wedding gown. After he discovered that such a garment was imperative for a traditional Terran wedding, he had contacted 'D' mother and asked her to select a dress that would fit her daughter's taste. 'D's mother said,

"Your intended is extremely generous, when I showed him several wedding gowns that I thought would please you the one he selected was quite costly. He contacted the store, paid for the gown and had it shipped to this house. May I do the unveiling?"

The dress was cocktail length, of course, no Vulcan would purchase a dress to be worn only once. It was ivory satin and included two jackets, one heavily jeweled the other one beige in color of the same fabric as the dress with a sprinkling of jewels at the neckline and sleeve cuff. Both of these colors made her complexion glow. Her shoes, of the same fabric, were pumps with a sensible heel. Perhaps Spock's purchase of this dress indicated that he intended to take her to places where such attire was expected, that would be a real sacrifice on his part. She realized that by visiting such places he would be exposed to large numbers of people all in close proximity of his person and possibly music that he would find distasteful. 'D' could think of no other reason for his making such a purchase for waste was against The Vulcan Way. She was fully aware of that mind set because at the embassy even paper had to be used on both sides before it was shredded and then was used in making mulch for the embassy garden. It was for that reason no red pens, red pencils or red paper could be found in the entire building for that color would leech into the soil making it unsuitable for vegetable fertilization.

'D' remembered Spock's statement that he would, to the best of his ability, provide for her and satisfy her every need. He certainly was starting out their life together starting to live up to that pledge.

The second knock on the door revealed Nyota with a garment bag in her hand. Placing it in the closet she advised 'D' that the bag contained her formal Vulcan robe and that she should put it on before departing to the bonding ceremony at the embassy. Spock would wear a formal robe to both ceremonies.

It did not take long for 'D' to dressed and groomed and all the other females stood back and admired her. Nyota could just imagine Spock would find it difficult to swallow after one look at his bride.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As the guest quieted the music started again, this time with Spock playing Mendelssohn's Wedding March.

Sonan had constructed a raised platform for the Justice of the Peace and the wedding party to stand upon. 'D's father brought her to Spock and placed her hand in his. Sonan and Nyota stood on either side of their friends.

Mindful of the economy of words employed by Vulcans the ceremony went thusly:

 _We are gathered here today to join together this couple, Da'pre'a Leah Price and Shin T'gai Spock, in the bonds of matrimony._

 _Do you Spock, take Da'pre'a for your lawfully wedded wife until death you do part?"_

" _I do."_

" _Do you De'pre'a take Spock for your lawfully wedded husband until death you do part?"_

" _I do."_

 _Then by the powers invested in me by United Earth, a member of the United Federation of Planets, I do pronounce that you are husband and wife together."_

There was no mention of 'to love and cherish…nor what God has brought together for the official knew that The Vulcan Way prescribed something much more binding and deeper than that statement 'to love and cherish' and since it was not a religious ceremony no Divine Being's recognition should be imputed to this joining together before this company of witnesses from different planets and religious concepts. The final statement that usually ended such a ceremony, 'You may now kiss your bride', was also omitted.

There was no dancing, just the beautiful music in the background that some had already inquired as to its origin. The simple answer given was that most of it was Vulcan music being played on a Vulcan harp. No mention was made of the name of the artist whose interpretations so impressed the entire assembly, but 'D' recognized the music and thus knew Spock was the entertainer for the evening.

After the ceremony Spock and 'D' were seated at a table with Sarek, Spock's sons, 'D' relatives and Sonan and Nyota. The ones that would have completed the table would have been their daughters. Sonan had advised them not to use up their limited leave time to travel to the wedding but instead save the time for when they would all be together in Nairobi.

Spock made certain that 'D' took in sustenance. After the bonding ceremony they would be in isolation. The food provided was a mixture of Vulcan, Chinese and Vegan selections. Of course, Mr. Wong had catered the affair and was present at the wedding as supervisor for the distribution of food.

Once they were all seated at the bridal table Sarek and Spock's sons came over to welcome 'D' into the family. Spock's father also indicated that he wanted to speak to him in private. Taking him aside to a private place Sarek gave these instructions,

"My son, I am speaking from experience, maintain your Vulcan control for your adun is Terran as your mother was. Vulcan intimacy can frighten ones that we love if it is not tempered with the knowledge of their weakness. Love her first as a Terran male, then afterward, show your Vulcan side.

This information was given to me on the day of my bonding with you mother by reading some of the writings of a Vulcan that had been on the ship that made first contact with earth. He had discovered the beauty of a Terran/Vulcan relationship without a formal bonding. He remained true to the one that he had chosen even though they never had offspring. After her death he bonded with a Vulcan female and made the statement that that relationship lacked much when he compared it to the one he had experienced with a Terran female.

So, my son, I leave you with 'Live Long and Prosper' and procreate. I am looking forward to more grandchildren. Perhaps you and your bondmate will bless our house with daughters and more sons."

Spock saluted his father and said, 'Peace and Long Life to You' my father."

Spock then returned to the table and took his seat next to 'D'.

It was during the time that 'D' was chatting with her sister that Spock felt a pang of longing so strong that the darkness almost choked him. He took a long drink of water and closed his eyes for a moment analyzing the situation. It was his possessive nature that was exerting itself. He no longer wanted to share 'D' with anyone else. He calmed himself and whispered,

"'D' the healer will be expecting us within the hour."

With that came the good-byes, that for some were silent, for others included hugging, kissing and tears as all gathered at the front of the house with waves and a chorus of best wishes in their hearing and sight as they made their departure from their loved ones.

Spock started the engine and proceeded to make a turn and when out of sight of the house he parked the vehicle,

"Wife, now I will give you a proper welcome. The kiss bordered on intoxicating and once they parted he breathed deeply and simply said,

"My 'D' my desire for you is overwhelming me."


	45. Chapter 45

So Like Spock

Chapter Forty-five

A/N:

Dear Readers:

For any who were disappointed by the previous chapter's lack of connection to 'D's African roots through ceremony I apologize.

I am certain Spock did not deliberately ignore this but in view of the time allotted to have their marriage and honeymoon, the research, supplies, participates and preparation for such a traditional ceremony was probably not his focus. This was not a deliberate put-down on Spock's part, simply in knowing Spock as we do, he will probably address this issue when they return to her homeland, in the future.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

When Sonan and Nyota had stood as witness of Spock and 'D's wedding it did not take much for them to recall their own experience those many years ago. As the 'take charge' person that Sonan was, he had revealed everything about the bonding ceremony. She had already experienced mind- melds so was not at all frightened by that aspect of their joining. What was so different was what had follow the ceremony. The first message he sent in his calm voice was _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ (I cherish thee).

Nyota was in hopes that her conversation with 'D' had lessened her concerns and that Spock would remove any fears 'D' still might have closeted.

In actuality, the bonding ceremony was simple. The healer would take both of their consciousness into his own, bonding them into a singularity and then returning to each one a duplicate of two parts of one whole. So as 'D' rose from kneeling on the floor the look of wonder on her face indicated that Spock had well thought out the first thoughts he would send to his bondmate 'D', which was,

'Now you will instruct me.'

With the Vulcan salute from Spock he and 'D' now left the presence of the healer, and the witnesses to the ceremony. Spock would now fully claim what was now truly his own…his 'D'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As they approached their rooms Spock stooped down and picked 'D' up. She then lay her head on his chest. Spock knew that if his heart had been located in his chest where his Terran heritage would have placed it, she would have not been comfortable because of the current pounding of his over-excited heart. Before placing her on the floor inside their rooms he whispered into her hair,

"I now lay claim to what is now my own, your mind and body please instruct me in the Terran way."

'D' did not remove her head from his chest even though her feet were now firmly planted on the floor. She was trembling and there was a track of tears on her face. Spock sent,

'My 'D' am I frightening you, are you frightened?'

"Spock my experience is quite limited."

Verbalizing his next thought he said,

"Then we will learn together."

With that he started to take the jewels from her hair. He then turned his attention to her robe and thought of a way he might calm her.

"Let me explain to you the words on your robe. May I remove it from your person?"

She nodded.

They now spent the next hour seated on a bench as he read to her the lineal history embroidered on her robe. He noticed that she had visibly relaxed. He rose from the seat and took the robe to the closet and hung it up. As he approached her she stood up and met him halfway and said,

"Please allow me the honor of becoming yours in mind and body."

He then placed his fingers on her meld points to let her see what was to follow. Her eyes were closed and he simply said to her,

"As a Vulcan male I must protect you. Even at the loss of my own life. So, even in this matter, I will not allow harm to come to you for you are precious to me."

Spock then started to disrobe. He stood before her in his loin cloth. She looked at his perfectly chiseled muscular body and she said,

"Spock, your body is beautiful."

She had multiple layers that had to be removed before he could gaze on her. He then sent,

'Many of my nights were restless and I lost many hours of sleep when my mind tried to imagine this moment. My 'D', nothing that my mind had conjured up can compare to what my eyes now behold. Even if all my further contacts with you would be just looking upon your form, with supreme control I could be satisfied with just such observations."

Then raising an eyebrow he continued,

"However, My 'D', I am indeed grateful that any expressions of appreciation will not be limited to just observation…'

He then took her waist and brought her body hard against his own and taking the back of her head into his grasp he brought his lips to her lips. Their first joining was not frenzied, he gently took her to himself, but as he did so he could feel the darkness rising and it was so forceful he could taste it…it tasted like the forbidden cinnamon.

His eyes were intently upon her as his primary urgings came to the fore and as he mentally joined with her the darkness overtook them both and he marked her and took her multiple times. She willed herself to keep up with him never tiring of his attentions. For this, he was so grateful, and eventually they reached fulfillment, he was assuaged.

They lay on the bed as he held her tightly to his body. He soothed her as he spoke words of endearment in Standard and Vulcan. Then, carrying her he took her to the sanitary facility and placed her in the shower and joined her there. After the cleansings she dressed herself and he clothed himself in a robe and then he entered the area where he had stored the food items he had packed for 'D's needs. He then brought her water, energy bars and tea and watched her as she ate.

When she offered her some of her food he nodded in the negative and sent,

"That is not the source of energy that I desire and need at this point in time."

'D' was fully aware that a Vulcan male could go for days without food and water. After completion of her 'meal' Spock took the remnants of what he had brought her and deposited them in the kitchen area. When he returned he sat down facing her and took her hands in his and said,

"My 'D' I still am in need you."

Her response was to stand up and take a seat in his lap. She started to kiss around his mouth, his eyes and finally she ran her fingers over the tips of his ears. The proverbial straw that could break the camel's back had been discovered and he proceeded with tenderness, all the while taming his Vulcan strength. By the third day Spock find himself desirous of outdoor activities. Taking her hand he simply said,

"You have satisfied me, and I have attempted to pleasure you. These acts were done in isolation. I will now take you into the public eye and we will enjoy a meal. Do you have a preference, food from every known species is served on Risa."

"Please, take me where I may enjoy Vulcan food."

As they were seated in the restaurant, covered dishes were brought from the kitchen and Spock described each dish, how it was prepared and attempted to compare it with a Terran dish with which she was familiar.

'D' looked at him in wonder and asked,

"Spock, do you cook?"

His answer was,

"My mother would have been remiss if she had not taught me that survival technique."

Pointing to one of the dishes she said,

"When we finally in our own home, I want you to teach me to cook this dish."

His answer was,

"I must disappoint you for that is one dish my mother never mastered."

As a remedy, 'D' stated,

"OK, we will learn that one together."


	46. Chapter 46

So Like Spock

Chapter Forty-six

Four days passed with them in isolation, on the fifth day when she awoke his back was on the headboard and a PAAD was in his hand, 'D' thought,

"Back to normal."

Spock then silently sent to her,

"Our honeymoon' will start today. I have checked the departure schedule and we should be at gate six at sixteen hundred hours today. If you find it agreeable, we will travel in our robes and will purchase any necessary garments once we have arrived at our destination."

He could not imagine that they needed many garments for in actuality he was certain that most of their time would be spent in an unclothed state. He had heard that room delivery of food was very normal at this site. There was no need to wonder why that was the accepted way to receive nourishment after all Risa was nicknamed the 'honeymoon capitol' of the quadrant.

Turning in their bed 'D' s view was of Spock's bare back. She reached over and touched him and his response was instantaneous…he lay back on the bed and brought her body to his,

"My 'D', it is my desire that your rest was productive."

Both of her arms extended above her head as she stretched, giving him an enticing view of her torso. She sighed and then laid back down and continued,

"Yes, thank you it was. How long have you been awake?"

"I have meditated from four hundred hours until just before you awoke."

"You do not require more rest?"

"No, my body does not require much rest if I get adequate time to meditate."

"Will you be able to teach me how to meditate?"

"If you wish."

Smiling at him and rolling over in his direction,

"What are our plans for today?"

"If you are in agreement, we can visit the shopping area in order for us to purchase a few items that we can use during our stay here."

Jumping up from the bed she scurried to the bathroom to shower.

"I will not take long to shower and dress."

With humor showing in his eyes Spock caught her by the hand,

"You do realize that by showing together we will save water and as you know, Vulcans believe very strongly in conservation and recycling."

Before 'D' could answer she found herself being carried into the sanitary facility and being deposited in the shower. Adjusting the water temperature and then stepping in he simply said,

I wish to cleanse your back, may I have the body shampoo?"

Sort of shivering 'D' handed Spock the requested item and she reveled in his gentle ministrations, which unfortunately led them to return to their bed where they continued in their earlier activity. Finally 'D's stomach growled and Spock, mid kiss simply said,

"We must secure food to quiet your body's rumblings. He returned to the bathroom and within no time came out and proceeded to start dressing. Eyeing 'D' he simply said,

"While it might be so that you are not concerned with your body's response to your lack of food, however, my role as your protector and provider requires that I replenish your body's energy supplies. Please cloth yourself before my body response to you continues on the same course as it has for the last seventy-two hours."

'D' giggled and made her way to the bathroom where she was able to emerge from in short order, because there were no Spock interruptions. She proceeded to dress herself in her robe and presented herself to her husband.

"Ahh, my 'D', your robe so suits you but now we must first find nourishment, then we will visit a shop where we may secure what Terrans call 'casual clothing'.

As they entered the lobby the desk manager supplied them with literature designed to inform them of Risa's various 'tourist spots'. Spock ran his finger down the various food restaurants and located a Vulcan establishment. As was an accepted practice on all off-planet Vulcan establishment he was made aware that there was private long term sleeping arrangements and the manager inquired if they as a couple were in need of such accommodations. Having assured the waiter of their request was only for food, they were escorted into a large dining room already half filled with patrons. It was quite mixed group with Vulcans male and female mostly paired with non-Vulcan partners. It was indeed a revelation to Spock to realize that on this planet, he and 'D' were certainly not going to appear unique for apparently Vulcans were beginning to realize the advantage of two species joining. As he entered some recognized him and acknowledged him with a bowed head.

Securing a menu, 'D' saw that the restaurant also served a few Terran vegetarian dishes. She decided she would enjoy a dish of roasted vegetables and requested a pot of _ tea. Spock ordered roasted Vulcan vegetables. Once the food arrived, all was silent. The meal was almost over when the manager of the establishment came over and bowed to Spock and after bowing simply said,

"It is a honor to have you dine with us. Please accept this dinner as a gift to you and your bondmate. News of your bonding and anticipated arrival here on Risa was received days ago. Please honor us with your presence again before your departure."

With a quick bow of his head the Vulcan left their presence. 'D' had a quizzical look on her face and finally said to Spock,

"I guess this will not be a private hide-out for us after all."

"That appears to be the reality as we continued dressed such as we are. Let us find the area where we may find the stores where we may purchase garments that do not broadcast our presence."

While shopping there were a few more 'recognition' incidents and Spock determined that part of the problem was that their robes broadcast their identity. With that thought in mind, after they purchased their first set of garment, Spock asked for garment bags to transport their robes back to the honeymoon resort and clothed themselves in casual Terran attire. Once they purchased everything else that Spock thought they needed, they had all delivered to their rooms back at the resort. They now had the freedom to blend in with the rest of the mingling visitors to this resort.

'D' straightened Spock's brimmed cap and commented,

Now your ears do not 'give you away'.

Spock tilted his head in his usual way of non-verbal questioning. 'D' explained,

"You will not be easily recognized because the hat covers your ears."

Once they were basically incognito, they felt free to select a tourist site that would be of interest to them both. The Illuminated Grotto peaked their interest and they proceeded to the area and boarded a canoe with three other couples and an oarsman. Their entrance to the grotto was met with total darkness. Spock wondered how the guide was able to navigate their vessel in darkness. It appeared that repetitive trips would make the male have the ability to guide the boat 'with his eyes closed' which would be the case with the darkness around them. As the turned a corner 'D' gasped at the beauty before them. The entire area was illuminated with what Spock estimated were millions of creatures who inhabited the waters or found their homes on the walls of the grotto. What was so unusual was that each one of the species glowed in a different color creating a variable rainbow surrounding them. The sight was truly breathtaking. 'D' tightened her grip on Spock's hands and her physical response to the sight before her were a flow of tears. Spock acclimated himself to the fact that he would have a lifetime of such an experiences and he sent to 'D' his support and understanding of what she was experiencing.


	47. Chapter 47

So Like Spock

Chapter Forty-seven

Within a month of their return from Risa, they began to prepare for their trip to Nairobi. Sonan and Nyota would rent a large surface to air vessel and the entire party would travel together. The females who would be taking the trip had already gotten a 'heads up' on the availability of recreation at their place of residence. The Uhura compound was fenced and well contained so that any travel outside that area would be arranged and the group would be accompanied by security guards provided by Nyota's family.

Spock's sons and father arrived from New Vulcan and because of Sarek's need to be available, he and his grandsons would travel in an embassy vessel. Sonan and Nyota's daughters had requested time off and after a persuasive conversation with Ambassador Sarek this was granted.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Within the family compound all was in readiness. Because the Uhura family was huge, the Uhura family's ground contained over twenty-five guest lodges. Some of these building was designed to house several families, others, almost like honeymoon cottages, were compact and all were totally stocked with necessities. This sort of undertaking was so routine for Benjamin and M'mumba Uhura and their servant body, that it was accomplish with virtually little change in the household's normal routine.

It was with only one of the members of their party that this would be a first time experience. Years ago, Nyota's father, Benjamin Uhura, had been assigned to Vulcan years ago and counted Spock's father as one of his friends. Because of this Spock had been invited to visit the family home years ago. Sonan, of course had visited there numerous times and had been adopted as a member of the Wakafunzi clan. Their son and his cousin Omar would probably have that unique experience during their visit this time and the entire family would be united because their daughters resided in Nairobi. But for 'D' this would be a new experience. While her 'roots' were in this continent, she had never visited it in her entire life. She hoped that her desire to see elephants would be fulfilled during her stay. Of course Spock would be more than willing to share that experience with her.

The compound which was well over fifty acres, most of the area was fenced in jungle. The family had its own landing site its components would be fed into the two navigational computers before the travelers started their trip.

What the travelers were not aware of was the fact that outside the compound, actually in the immediate area, things were not tranquil at all. unfortunately, a false sense of security could be reached because in addition to other security measures, guards were well represented, so the family was not in the least bit concerned with the rumblings from without the camp, but perhaps they should have been.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As with all rebellions, or insurgences, there has to be a general complaint and a leader, usually one with a voice that demands attentions and plans that might or might not appear to be completely sensible to all. Passions seem to run high in such instances and tribal differences also appeared to be part of the problem, needless to say that clan issues troubled this small band of insurrectionist. On the lists of complaints was the favoritism readily observed by members of the subservient tribes with reference to jobs, opportunties and position offered. Always these went to members of the ruling classes' tribe members.

The leader, John Paul Nakazumi was Havard educated. In fact this exposure had instilled in him the desire for needed change. Ince he had grown up in the immediate area, he had known Nyota since childhood and at one time had romantic inclinations towards her but due to her family's status and her intent to join Star Fleet, he had never pursued her or given her any special attention. He had been married was now divorced with no offspring. Perhaps that state fed into his goals since he had no sons to lead by proper example, this young group of quite pliable youths seemed attentive to his every word. What he was planning was the extreme actions against long-held traditions. Some might have been thinking,

'Should he not be somewhere getting another wife and raising sons?'

Apparently, for some his presence was impressive enough to hold their interest. Due to his clans intermingling with the Watusi, John Paul was indeed impressive in appearance. So, this self-proclaimed leader was tall, broad shouldered and handsome. His gift as an orator convinced many that his argument against local government were indeed valid and thus there was a need for change. Among his supporters was a young man, Simon Osobosula, who had come to Jon Paul's attention due to his occupation; he was one of the Uhura compound's security guards. John Paul held a meeting with his five counselors to lay down a plan that would get outside attention to their cause. John Paul asked his advisors if they thought that a taking of hostages might give them the needed voice to be heard by the corrupt local leaders, and also perhaps by a national audience. After all, to be heard was their aim.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Of course, as the plans were formulated, the group had no idea that by coming against the Uhura compound, with its many guests, including eight Vulcans males with telepathic abilities, one female Star Fleet Lieutenant Commander, two Star Fleet cadets in training, one Terran semi-retired Star Fleet First Officer, one Vulcan ambassador, known galaxy wide for his gift of negotiation and a maze of air conditioned underground tunnels, left over from years ago during the continent's time of unrest. These engineering marvels led to safety, water, food supplies, communication devices, places of shelter and weapons. This fact alone would contribute to final conclusion that the small faction, with grandiose plans were indeed 'biting off more than they could chew' despite what the group felt was their true advantage...John Paul commissioned Simon to be their eyes and ears so that they would be able to select an optimum time for their 'take over'.


	48. Chapter 48

So Like Spock

Chapter Forty-eight

On the day of their guests' arrival the patriarch and matriarch greeted all as they landed. There were several land vessels that had brought their guest to the homestead outside of Nairobi. All were given leave to 'freshen up' and then return to the family home for 'second meal'.

Years ago the Uhura's had adopted The Vulcan Way due to Benjamin's two year post on Vulcan. He had formed a close bond with Sarek and T'Pau considered him 'a son from another mother'. While working with Nyota, when Spock came to understand that fact, he understood why he and Nyota had meshed so well.

After the servants had deposited their luggage in their assigned quarters, and the group had gotten rid of 'their travel dust', the entire group met at the house and were advised more family members would be coming, including Nyota and Sonan's daughters, T'Pel and T'pai, who would join them for Last Meal later on in the day. Needless to say their fiancées S'nel and S'gan, were exceptionally pleased to hear that news.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The family and guests were not aware that already the rebel group had commandeered a land vehicle loaded with family members that would be waved inside of the family compound. This group was planning to take the family by surprise, their weapons hidden under their tribal dress. In that bus, the family head was in the front, while his two sons were in the back under threat of death by one of the males who had high-jacked their bus.

When Benjamin went to give the traditional greeting to his cousin, whose sons were hostage his relative whispered,

"Rebels on the bus have weapons. They are holding my sons."

With that information Benjamin entered the bus and searched the faces of all aboard the bus to determine friend or foe. Gesturing widely caused him to bump into one male with an unfamiliar face, allowing him to recognize that he indeed carried a weapon. Benjamin said,

"Please come to the house and refresh yourselves. Cold drinks, fruit and 'hot water* will be served, then you will be able to freshen up for 'Last Meal'.

Unbeknown to Benjamin, Simon had opened the gate for the rest of rebels and led them to one of the cabins so that they could determine the best time for their coup.

As Benjamin was escorting this mixed group he thought to himself about a scripture in The Holy Bible that said that if your enemies are hungry or thirsty you should satisfy their need. He smiled as he sent his outlined plan to Sarek. Through the ancient familiar bond that they shared with Sarek, Spock and his Vulcan son-in-law he said,

"There is trouble afoot. Our perimeters have been compromised, armed enemies are in our compound."

Once this message was received by Sonan and Nyota and Spock's sons. From that point in time onward, all those family members were on high alert. Sonon sent their daughters instructions to delay entry into the compound until further notice and advised them that he would notify the local law officials of the situation. Then Benjamin contacted Chief Omenna and let him know that armed rebels were within the compound. In addition the request was made that outsiders do nothing until they got further notice. In the meantime the young women were asked to stay at the police station so that they could be protected. This police chief, knew Benjamin well and was not part of the corruption and he trusted his wise instructions to wait and see how this problem would be handled internally.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

The unknown males were escorted to a large bungalow and additional drinks had been delivered for their consumption. Among the less benign of drinks was a selection of liquor*—rum, scotch, vodka, fruit juices. As one of the older members of the rebel group held up the bottle he said,

"Our rich host has provided us with the best."

Without any ceremony he placed the bottle of vodka to his lips and drank deeply. There was a slight tap on the door and Simon appeared and asked that group to follow him. Each of the occupants of the cabin grabbed one of the bottles and exited the building. Simon explained he was taking them to the others of their group.

This group of males were certainly not wise in a military sense, for liquor and planning for or engaging in battle did not go together, especially so if the contents of the bottles had an added ingredient—sleeping pills. Those who drank would not be in any condition to stand, and certainly not fight. It was Benjamin's plan to put out of commission as many of these 'visitors' as possible making the second part of his plan easily 'doable'.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Besides each building being connected though underground tunnels, every building in the compound, had another 'weapon' that had been allowed to 'survive' the 'time of trouble' that had ravaged the continent. Each cabin had a switch that resembled a light switch that would immobilize any weapon that passed the threshold of each building. Benjamin had always upgraded this 'weapon' with the release of information regarding a new type of armament. Nyota knew the location of the switch and its use, so all it would take would be a discreet nod from Benjamin for her to perform her duty as the rebels would pass through the door.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

There was muffled voices outside the building, then there was no knock, just a crashing through the door and Nyota flicked the switch as the rebels crowded into their space.

All were standing, facing the door as the group rushed in, Sarek and Benjamin in the front. Sarek took the lead, taking a few steps forward,

"I am Sarek of Vulcan…"

Before he could continue John Paul spoke,

"I have heard of you, Sarek of Vulcan, I am sorry that we are meet under these circumstances."

Sarek queried, "To what circumstances are you inferring?"

Gesturing with his hand John Paul drew attention to the armed rebels surrounding him…

"This…I am truly sorry that there are circumstances that require that we take all in the compound as hostages."

Sarek's comment was,

"Am I to understand that you are at odds with persons of authority and that you are making this move to get their attention?"

"You are quite astute," was John Paul's reply.

"In the area of negotiations I am quite experienced."

"So I have read."

Benjamin intruded with the thought,

"Are you gentlemen hungry?"

All of 'the visitors' looked at one another and Benjamin heard a stomach growl as he again thought of the 'holy thought', 'if your enemy is hungry, feed him'. Benjamin gestured toward a table in the rear laden with food which the rebels began to grab greedily, some even stuffing food into their pockets. While they were doing this, one of them kept his weapon trained on the party present, Sonan, Nyota, S'gan, S'gai, Spock, Sarek, Omar, Soltan and Benjamin all of them standing in his 'line of sight'.

Sarek starting walking toward John Paul who waved his weapon menacingly.

"Your weapons are not effective here," was Sarek's response to John Paul's action, whose eyes narrowed as his hand raised the weapon, aiming it at Sarek, placing his finger on the trigger…no response. He tried again, the weapon was indeed ineffective, the trigger unable to move, but that dawned on him too late for Sarek already stood by him and administered the Vulcan nerve pinch and as John Paul slid to the ground in a heap, his associates were attempting to use their own weapons with no success.

Sarek simply said to them,

"Your leader is simply made temporarily immobilized, he should regain consciousness within ten minutes."

With Sarek's statement, Benjamin simply said to the rebels,

"It would seem that it will be most advantageous for you all to enjoy the food that held such appeal to you a few moments ago. Please be seated. The group obeyed instantaneously.

*Years ago we were hosts to eight Nigerians who used the expression, 'hot water' to describe liquor.

A/N: A guest speaker mentioned that Benjamin lives a life of isolation due to the fact that he lives in a fenced-in compound. This compound is centuries old, was in place during the time of conflict in the area and while at the time it served not only as a protection from dangerous individuals, now it serves mostly for protection from wild animals.

The fact that he is a person of note in the community, and is acquainted with e.g. the police chief and was able to determine that he was not part of the corruption, he is also able to determine who else within the community had not succumbed to greed and avarice.

The way that Benjamin has handled this incident helps us see that while he was aware, what he did not know was that others were aware and they should have a voice. So, his fault was being inactive in seeking a solution to the community's problems. These were mostly having to do with some persons misappropriation of funds and not addressing the archaic and corrupt justice system.

We will have all this corrected before the end of the story. To my guest reviewer, Thank you.


	49. Chapter 49

So Like Spock

Chapter Forty-nine

As the wayward group sat down Sarek knelt to examine their leader who at his touch stirred. Shaking his head not only to clear his thoughts, but also shake off the affects of the nerve pinch, Jon Paul attempted to rise and after strengthening his shields, Sarek offered his hand to aid his return to a standing position.

Sarek then pointed towards Jon Paul's compatriots and led him to their table. Sarek then stated,

"Most persons who have taken risks such as you and your group believe that they have genuine causes for complaints, please state yours."

John Paul then pulled out a piece of paper from his breast pocket listing their grievances. It took Sarek a second to get the gist of their complaints and his Vulcan logic then took over,

"I see that you have thoroughly documented your reasons for your risky act."

He then handed the piece of paper to Benjamin who read it and then passed it on to his daughter. As Nyota read, Sonan received what her brain was storing as did all those connected by the familiar bond.

Benjamin contacted Chief Omenna and asked that he request the presence of all the town officials at the compound within the next hour. He also advised the agency that it was safe for his granddaughters to return to the compound, but that they immediately go the family home and wait there.

With Sarek in his familiar role as negotiator and all those involved with the negotiation proceedings familiarized with the seriousness of the Vulcan Blood Oath*, all parties came to an agreement and wrote out the necessary amendments in government policies and initialed these. Next to each initial was the bloody fingerprint of each signer. None of these matters would be actions that necessitated a popular vote. In addition, John Paul had received a position within the governmental structure as an observer and aide. His men would be recruited into the local militia after training. Most importantly, the only blood that had been shed had been through the finger prick of each signer of the approved new local policies. Benjamin encouraged that group to submit a report on the entire episode to The Federation for their review.

Once these matters were resolved, the entire group was invited to the family house to enjoy food, drink and ceremony that were always a part of such family and clan gatherings. Before the group dispersed it had been made clear that they all would want Benjamin to serve as lead on a committee that would include Jon Paul that could 'watchdog' the activities of all members of the local government and schedule monthly meetings of all involved in governmental matters.

Chief Omenna was extremely pleased with the peaceful outcome of this event and showed his feelings by a resounding slap on the back of Sarek, whose facial features did not change although his body language registered surprise.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

As the group approached the house there was a flurry of color that detached itself from the group gathered on the porch. S'nel and S'gan's keen eyesight allowed them to identify the approach of their fiancés and if they could have smiled they would have done so. Both couples went into the confines of Benjamin's gardens. Each had picked a place of isolation separate from the other and as they seated their prospective brides and brought each one's hands to their lips and stated, _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_ (I cherish thee), each female then touched the face of the male who accompanied them and said,

"I was so worried. Tell me what happened."

Each one explained the happenings as they had been etched in their memories and it was at that point the same idea came to the forefront of both of the twins' mind,

'What would hinder being bonded with their prospective bondmates here in Nairobi and then returning to New Vulcan with them as their wives?'

Each addressed their prospective mates with the possibility of fulfillment of that thought. In excitement, both of the females shook their heads in agreement with such an idea. As they both met each other on the path, the twins sent to the other similar messages as the girls grabbed each other's hands in excitement. Since the twins would have to be bonded before their training investiture that allowed them to take on additional responsibilities and travel with their grandfather, Sarek, they were certain that their grandfather would see the logic in their decision.

The two couples approached the porch and the twins guided T'Pel and T'sai to seating, then went to prepare their plates. Spock, 'D', Sonan and Nyota observed them as they approached. From his sons Spock received a message,

'There is a matter of great importance we want to discuss with our grandfather, you and our intended's parents and grandparents as soon as possible. Spock excused himself from the group he was conversing with and sent to his father,

'Please assemble in the garden. He then went to Sonan and Nyota, who informed Benjamin and M'mumba with the same request.'

Once all were gathered, the twins made their request known. None in the group were surprised when the girls started talking, each one taking a sentence,

"It was with the events of today that we both came to the conclusion that we did not want to be separated from our intendeds any longer."

"Since we were not connected with a bond with them, our not being able to know what was happening to them was literally painful for us."

"If we were bonded permanently the lack of knowledge would not exist, since we would 'never be parted'."

S'nel and S'gan followed suit as they both added,

"We must both be bonded before we take the next step in our training which will involve travel."

"Our bondmate's presence with us will have a positive effect on our powers of concentration and the success of our missions." and now as adult members of the Wakagunzi clan we have the right to claim a bride.

Earlier it had been noted that their prowess at the ancient games and use of weapons had been noteworthy and while standing on the platform with Benjamin, dressed in their newly received tribal garb Nyota's pride was evident by her display of tears.

Sonan nodded at his beloved and simply said,

"This was what they have trained for their entire lives. Their success was to be expected."

After mentally conferring with Sonan, Nyota took up the slack by saying,

"It looks as if we have weddings to prepare for."

Sarek simply said,

"I will contact the counsel and request the assistance of a healer."

From that point forward, everything was in a whirl. Even the city officials and ex-rebels seemed to be caught up with the family members in the festive nature of the coming nuptials.

All in attendance looked toward Sarek for his decision. He walked to the end of one of the gardens rows and stood quietly. It was as if all were holding their breath awaiting his view of the matter.

Sarek recalled with great clarity that Amanda's presence on any of his mission did indeed contribute to his abilities. She had the power to sooth him after the most trying of circumstances. At times it was her verbal contributions that added to the success of his negotiations. So, in retrospect, his grandsons' arguments were indeed valid.

When he turned back towards the group one of his eyebrows was raised, a facial appearance that he had often seen his son and grandson display, and he simply said,

"I do not want to presume, but did all of us bring our formal robes?"

*The Vulcan Blood Oath is my own creation and is mentioned in a few of my stories and basically is the exchange of blood among individuals, who by that action declare their willing adherence to whatever is sworn to. Any infringement of said agreement requires the one who breaks such to be responsible to take his own life.


	50. Chapter 50

So Like Spock

Chapter Fifty

During a lull Spock approached his sons and almost returned to his Star Fleet days with his request,

'Walk with me.'

His sons fell into the flow of his strides, one on each side. His thoughts came to them,

'My message to you is not to any way dissuade you from your present course, these thoughts are just a reminder of the responsibility the two of you have before you. Firstly, I would recommend that the two of you schedule at least a month to participate in what Terrans call, a Honeymoon. This is recommended because it will take at least that amount of time for your minds and bodies to not be consumed by thought of your new experiences. Second, once you have returned to New Vulcan you must immediately visit your grandmother to allow her to familiarize herself with your chosen ones, not only their personalities but also their minds. T'Pau will request that she be able to experience a mind meld with your wives. Please advise T'Pel and T'sai of the certainty of this request.

You two are now about to embark on what will truly be the most rewarding experience you both will ever have. In his mind Spock thought, 'May your life's journeys bring you purpose and satisfaction…and offspring.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0

One of the similarities between the clans Wakafunzi and S'gin T'gai was the traditional period of isolation that was mandatory, a seventy-two hour isolation from each of the betrothed prior to what Nyota referred to as 'The Big Day'.

For Vulcans, this tradition was implemented with the eradication of Pon Farr as a way for Vulcan males to gain control of their bodies. This practice really became necessary with the increase of Vulcan/Terran bondings for if the Vulcan male did not control his inherent strength there would certainly be injury to the Terran female. Because of Spock dual heritage he had not employed this action when he bonded with 'D'.

No matter what whispered wishes from long ago had gone unfulfilled, today Spock and Nyota would finally be in reality 'family'. From this day onward the two would become related through marriage, not their own of course, but their children's.

Contrary to the norm, the bonding ceremony would be witnessed by hundreds, family, friends and former foes. At Sarek's insistence, the healers allowed the ceremony to be steamed to the Uhura compound. There was no return feed for the Vulcan ceremony was indeed a short one. The actual wedding ceremony would be performed by Benjamin as a registered justice of the peace. It was with immense pride that he introduced the newlyweds to the applause of those assembled.

Of course under the Vulcan 'old ways' the bonding would have been followed by the immediate removal to the caves for isolation. With the antidote for the dreaded Pon Farr already in existence for decades, the couples mingled with guest, ate food, danced and had what could be described as 'a jolly good time' before they were whisked away to the very isolated cabins quite a distance from one another. In actuality, S'nel and S'gan had spent very little time not in one another's presence, but that certainly was not what was on each of their minds at that juncture.

Sometime after the third day, two vehicles were left parked at the individual door of each couples temporary residence and the couples departed for what Terrans would call their' honeymoon'.

It should be noted that Spock's sons' reaction to the near perfect bodies of their bondmates was typically Vulcan possessiveness and their bondmates reaction to their intimate touch and soothing words inspired the young males to be most inventive in matters of intimacies.

For a certainty, for all involved the joining of Vulcan and Terrans was a most satisfying of unions and we only wish them the best.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

Epilogue

In the intervening years both clans were blessed by great expansion. Soltan bonded with a fellow crew member as did Omar and after their three year mission they were given Terran-side post at The Academy under Nyota's command. Both of them had three children each, two males and one female. They had married two sisters of the Wakafunzi clan whose parents were Terran/ Betazeds.

Spock worked closely with Sonan and after two years of married life he and 'D' had twin sons and four years later, twin daughters. Apparently his hybrid status impacted his ability to produce multiple births. At one point he determined that those type of statistics were worthy of study and pursued such for many years, coming to the same conclusion that his initial conclusion had drawn.

Finally Sarek married a Terran female despite the objections of The Counsel and Committee members and Spock welcomed a sister into the ever expanding family.

There was indeed the trials and tribulations inherent to ones continued existence and with Sarek's advancing years came the onset of the Vulcan equivalent to Alzheimers, Bendi Syndome. There had been much advancement in its treatment and so the progression was extremely slow and as the healer told Spock and Sarek,

'Advanced years will no doubt cause a cessation of life, not Bendi Syndom. Its impact on your normal functioning will be minimum. So it was that Sarek continued in his advisory post, to his grandsons, the Ambassadors, accompanied by his Terran bondmate, Bettie who was a linguist. These three bondmates spent endless hours with one another and became fast friends.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

For all male Vulcans who enjoyed life joined with a Terran there was the horrid realization that there was no 'happily ever after'. As the senior Terran female, Nyota was one hundred and sixty-four years old when her body started to fail her. Sonan was quite advanced in age, even for a Vulcan, but he never did show his true age and his appearance changed very little as time passed. Although Nyota's body began to fail, her beauty never did.

At their golden wedding anniversary 'party', Nyota was in a wheel chair being pushed by her oldest grandson while all in attendance sang, 'Happy Anniversary to Nyota and Sonan…' From her chair It was while Spock Nyota gestured for Spock to come to her as Sonan stood by her side and nodded his allowance. Nyota then took Spock's hand through the familiar bond sent him the question,

'Twenty five years you were absence. Why not one message to inquire about my well-being, or report on your own?'

Spock sent back,

'I felt unworthy of you, of seeing your face or even hearing your voice. If I had received something from you where I could detect your scent it would have driven me to a state of madness. In essence, my absence from you allowed me to continue to exist.'

So that decades old question had been answered to all of their satisfaction. Sonan brought Nyota's hand to his lips and kissed her palms; grateful that it had been he that had been able to rescue and heal her all those many years ago. Thus allowing him to experience a most fulfilling life with her.

Nyota nodded and smiled holding Sonan's hand even tighter.

`0`0`0`0`0`0`0`

So, all was well with these two worlds…with Vulcan and Terran. It had to be accepted, life would go on, families would grow and wane like waves of an ever moving ocean, for it was within families that greatness could be produced.


End file.
